I try to live normal life but things never go well (Temporary)
by Shun95
Summary: Kurosu Shun was 17 years old high school boy, he not an ordinary guy because he was working with all three faction and balance each of them.He considered working with all three faction is like a part-time job and he try to live normal but things never gone well since he always involved voluntary or involuntary. OCXHarem, IsseiXHarem.(Rating is changed to T for now)
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, my OC has power of some character in Fate series, I am still new in writing so please give me review for improvement.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own High school DxD or any references element that i used**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Dream 1**

 ** _I have failed my country…. I am a failure… I can't lead my country to peace and I have killed many people close to me…..my knights….and my son….._**

 ** _If I had a choice…..I want to return back to the past and make sure a person that was much suitable to rule Britain to pull the sword…not a dreamy little maiden…._**

 **Dream 2**

 ** _Boring….boring…. this world is boring…..my people also doesn't like the way I rule them but they only talk and it only take a stance to silence them all…my friend…..my only comrade that can stand shoulder to shoulder to me also died because of the coward that want to kill me but afraid to face me….. maybe abandon the_** _**coward**_ ** _people is a good thing? Yes I doesn't need people that was so defiant…maybe I take time to do that after obtaining immortality…..yeah…._**

 **Dream 3**

 ** _Killing, killing and killing again…. I have killed ten to save hundred…..hundred to save thousand… and thousand to save even more…..but….in the end my ideal betray me… where is the peace…..after all I done…..are all of it is futile?...can I escape this never ending killing and have the peace that I carved…._**

* * *

 **Real world**

Arghhh! Hah….hah….

Guh….. another of that dream…..

(Ikutsuka hikari ni mukau sakasama no chou…)

So that nightmare replacing my alarm to awake me….huh~ I even set my favourite anime opening theme as the alarm…..what a waste.

"Opss! Better hurry since I don't want to late on my first day to my new school."

My name is Kurosu Shun a "normal" 17 years old high school boy….yes even though I self-proclaimed myself as normal but I have some connection with supernatural world. I even know that the there biggest fraction that are going on war since I wasn't born are in truce right now…. and….. for some reason I have been working with all of them! But now is my long vacation since I once said to one of the fraction leader that I at least want to have a normal high school life accidently he gave me a long term rest since the project was going smooth and without my help the project still going smooth… and after that the other fraction side also suggesting that and the other too…..by the way I just a part-timer since when they say that I was work for them!

"Okay, since last night I having a salmon let's have a teriyaki salmon for bento…..hmmm… I guess that should do."

I now in the Kuoh town, a place where some leader suggested since his relative was the responsible for that area and if I got into any problem I can his name to get their protection…..since I have sealed most of my power that can made me fight the supernatural. The other leader also say give it a shot and don't hesitate to call them for a help since they all want to claim me to work for them exclusively….. what a crafty people.

"Hmm….. miso soup is quite delicious today, are something good going to happen today I wonder?"

They said that school that I was going to attend are in the control of the devil, but since I told all of them that I want to live a "normal" so they are keep my identity as a secret but at all of the place I was using a nickname though so as long they don't told other that I maybe okay. Well better make sure I am in low profile…. I hope?

"Notebook, writing equipment, necessary thing, wallet, money, smartphone….and handkerchief also bento all check, all switch are off and all place are locked. Great time to go to school."

After I locked my front door I immediately activate my GPS function on the phone, I already set Kuoh Academy as destination so I should be okay since it can show the real way if I in some corner or some multiple road.

"Good morning Kurosu-kun going to the school already?"

"Ah? Oba-san good morning , yeah this is my first day so I don't want to be late."

"Good to be young you are living alone yet still can living independently like an adult, if I was 20 years younger maybe I should take you as my lover, ufufufu."

Another morning joke from my neighbour Tsubasa Mikami-san she is the person that helping me when I was moving in here so it a good thing I have a good neighbour but…

"Well a good man like you will definitely become hot topic there since majority of the student there was girl and with your look and cooking skill you will definitely create a harem in no time."

There she is, Obaa-san what are you saying! Do you want to pass your dream to create a harem after failed to create a reverse-harem? You husband will cry you know? I can hear him crying while reading newspaper inside the home.

"Ahahaha….. well I just a normal person and I don't go there to get close to girl it was because some of my relative say that his friend are there so taking care of me is easy and that was the closest school."

"Hahaha, Kurosu-kun is a serious person but I wouldn't be surprised if there are girl are waiting outside your home in the morning or you are bringing women home since you are leaving alone but….."

"But…?"

"Keep your lovey dovey inside home okay? I don't want to cheat to my husband due to seeing some young one sweet time~ "kiran"."

She even make a sound effect of blinking! Please! your husband HP is on critical level already another of this will make him go to work with tears in his eyes please stop it! I am not into Netorare or MILF with my neighbour your daughter at Tokyo collage will cry you know.

"Err… I clearly noted it, I have to go now….or I going to be late…."

"okay get going now, watch out for car okay?"

"Ah.., yes."

With that I resume going to school and for some reason I can hear the voice of middle age oji-san that saying to me make girlfriend fast and leave my wife alone… what a rude person, I have my own principal you know and how can I find someone with my work? I mean part-time work. Well whatever time to go to my new school.

* * *

 **In front of Kuoh Academy.**

Hmm…..like it obaa-san said it like more than 70% of student here are girls…. and why are all people are staring at me?

"Hey, look at that boy are he is a new student?"

"Ah~ his face is quite handsome he might stand toe to toe with our prince."

"I hope he is in our class."

"Are my deceiving me? It like he is a noble even though he wearing our school uniform."

"che! Riaju? They should explode already along with the prince, we don't want new prince since the one are quite troublesome for use already."

Whoah….. are I going to get swarmed by girl later? A noble? I just a normal commoner I just wearing a normal high school uniform and what with that last person don't blame me just because you are having a hard time to hitting on girl. A prince? Here in this school? Or maybe he is a normal ikemen that most of the guy hate.

Well….. we is the faculty room since the GPS is not showing the way inside the school…..

"Are you a new here?"

A girl with short cut hair and wearing a glasses with the other girl that are also wearing a glasses with a long hair but has odd-eyes are asking me. Maybe my appearance are so different so they recognise me instantly.

"Ah, yeah I just move here last week and I can't find the way to the faculty room."

"The faculty room is just after that corner and turn left, by the way I am Sona Shitori I am this school student council president and this is Shira Tsubaki she is my vice student president and we both in 3rd year so if you have any problem you can ask help from the student council feel free to drop by."

"Ah were is my manner, my name is Kurosu Shun and I transferred to the second year here but I still doesn't know my class is and thank you for the information Shitori-senpai, Shinra-senpai."

"It's okay it was one of the student council work to ensure student has a better life, so if you please excuse us."

Shitori huh…. Just a little modification from Sitri….. if I wasn't mistaken that person old family name also Sitri…. She look like a serious person so she might not be like that person but….to be safe…..

"Ah….Shitori-senpai I have some question that might not make sense…but feel free to just ignore me if you are not interested."

"Hmm….. if your question is not offence give it a shot."

They both stop and stand in front of me. Here goes nothing.

"Shitori-senpai, what are you think about a girl that wearing a Mahou shoujo clothes and waving its magical stick while in that?"

Shitori-senpai making an irritated face…..yes…..she definitely troubled by her….positively correct….

"Sorry, why are you questioning that but my answer is….. they should wear an appropriate clothe and act like what they should do in their position since they are having a great responsible."

And… she is complaining about that part too… definitely her relative….poor girl….

"Ah, sorry for this if that annoy you please just forget it."

"No, it was not a really a big problem,… are you also trouble by that kind of person?"

Not that kind but the same person senpai, we are troubled by the same person.

"Err, yeah I also troubled by that kind of person….."

"Well…..lets both do our best endure it though…."

"Yeah….let's do our best…. Ah? Sorry I keep your time thank you for the help again Shitori-senpai, Shinra-senpai."

As I bow toward both of them I walked away toward the faculty room and with the Shitori-senpai direction I safely seeing my new homeroom teacher.

"Tsubaki what are you think of that boy?"

"Well he is quite normal and based on his data he is just a normal person and he is just a normal person…. and…."

"and?"

"When we meet eye to eye he is not showing any sign of disgust and quickly switch direction but it like he is seeing a beautiful art or beautiful scenery personally I think he is quite a good person since he also quite well mannered."

"Yeah I think so too, and since he isn't discriminate with your eyes and well mannered, since he is just a normal person it quite shame that he doesn't have any special power…. If not I considering to recruit him inside the peerage."

"Yeah a well mannered member is quite good too and he seem to promising so maybe he can help us in the student council work."

"Yeah an extra helper is always welcomed, Huh~ well lets go to class now then."

"Yes Kaichou."

* * *

Hmm….. so that was the Sitri heiress huh…. quite intelligent and the person beside her….. probably her Queen huh…. Well I hope I don't get involved in anything that make my normal life disturbed.

"With this your transfer paper is complete and you are officially one of our Kuoh Academy student, follow me I show you your new class."

He is my new homeroom teacher, Suzuoka-sensei. He is relieved when he seeing me and he even say [Thank god a normal guy and not a pervert, I have enough with the complain because of that three.] poor him.

I am thinking about that when walking toward my new class.

"Wait here and enter after I call you."

"Okay sensei."

After Suzuoka-sensei enter the class the class is full of sound what an energetic people.

"Come in Kurosu-kun"

Well that was the call, I hope I had a good time here.


	2. Problem rise even before half day passed

**Hello again, if you are reading this again after the prologue then I feel happy that you decided to continue to read my story. It take quite a while to do this but I managed to do it so here you go the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Problem rise even before half day passed.**

"Ceh another man? We don't need more rival in this school just leave already….no due to you are an **ikemen** just explode already."

Wow… I still haven't introducing myself and I already been insulted by the boys… I just entering the class and I already got this kind of treatment, just how desperate of them want to get a girlfriend. Don't blame other if you are not popular…. They didn't even whispering rather they talk like normal….. just how deep these guy hatred upon a guy that has slightly better face….well, I do have inherited my father **bishounen** face when he was young….. I think?

"Hey quite down please! Kurosu-kun you can introduce yourself now." Suzuoka-sensei say that after he finish writing my name on the blackboard using chalk.

"My name is Kurosu Shun, I just move in to this town around a week ago due to family problem, my hobby is reading book, listening to music and cooking (maybe?) since I still doesn't really know this town and school I happy if you can give me your guidance and please take care of me."

After finishing the cliché like sounded introduction I put my right hand on my left chest unconsciously while bowing a little…. It kind looked like a noble right? I wonder who influenced me? after that the whole class went silent…like they were seeing a ghost. I feel a bit relieved that they don't questioning me but…. somewhere inside my heart the I feel sad since I already simulated the question that they possibly questioning me. Well…. It can't be helped though.

Seeing the classroom atmosphere has gone strange? Suzuoka-sensei then try to reset the atmosphere of the class.

"Ehem! With these Kurosu-kun is officially one of your classmate then please treat him well, then Kuroso-kun you may take the empty seat over there." Looking at empty seat that Suzuoka-sensei pointed it was at the middle of the class… wait! It was in the middle? Isn't the most cliché rule of the transfer student is supposed to sit on the back or at the rear? In addition it was a position where the whole class can stare without problem!

"What wrong Kurosu-kun? Hurry up and take your seat." Suzuoka-sensei pointed again at the seat….. are he cannot read the atmosphere of the whole class right now? It can't be helped then rather just take this.

As I walked toward my seat I got all of my new classmate gaze locked-on me, the girl of course looking at me with curiosity while the guys…..look at me like I was the one that responsible for their broken relationship with their girlfriend, don't look at me like that it scary me even though the distance of my seat and blackboard is only few meter but that few meter is felt so long under their gaze but fortunately I can survive their glare and if glare can kill people I probably has been killed thousand of time by the hateful glare of the guys on the class and the girl wearing glasses with braided twin-tail hairstyle over there please stop your glare while letting out weird sound….. it totally freaked me out.

"Then our transfer student has sit on his seat lets continue our class, everyone please take out your textbook and turn to page where we left yesterday and Kurosu-kun you still don't have textbook right? Then please share with someone beside you." as sensei say that I moved my sight onto my left and there I see the brown haired hair with twin-tail girl ready to combine her desk with mine and as I hear small sound on the right I also see the girl with light pink also ready to the same but as I first see and noticed the brown haired girl with twin-tail I continue to combine my desk with her but as I see the light pink haired girl I see a small drop of tear forming on her eyes please don't look at me like a girl that seeing her husband just left her while being together with her best friend and I see that both of them are glaring each other as I sensed this will bring trouble if left further I by reflex doing something that I think calm both of them.

"A beautiful ladies like you shouldn't cry and fight just because of this small thing, I will share textbook with you on the next class." I said that somehow killer word to her by reflex and whipping her tear it surprised her and she managed to calm and I relieved for that but I dropped a cold sweat as I noticed that the whole class are watching me while saying that….. I make something that attract more attention and the intensity of cursing glare from the guys are doubled. I take a breath and cleanse myself from their aura and look at the girl that I agreed to sharing text book and I tried to strike a conversation as a courtesy.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Kurosu Shun, thank you for willing to sharing your textbook with me." I said that to her while she was opening the textbook. She was shocked a little but she managed to return my introduction.

"A-Ah! My name is Murayama, pleasure to meet you too don't mind it I just helping a transfer student like you and the girl over there is Katase." She introduce herself and her friend it seem she also introduce her friend also after her small scale dispute I think? Well while we are talking Suzuoka-sensei again with his inability to read the atmosphere ask me question, isn't it was the iron-clad rule that only honour student and bad student that always asked to answer teacher question?

"Eh…. Kurosu-kun can you answer the question on the board please." Owh…it was a mathematic question it was quite a decent question though, hmm….. let's see solved the question in the bracket first then solve the unknown….change it and find it's root… then done.

"It this okay sensei?" I put back the calk after I finish answering the question… why everyone seeing me with unbelievable look on their face? Did I make a mistake? I pretty sure that according to the book I read before going to Kuoh show the solution for this kind of solution right?

"A-Ah, yeah you can go back to your seat now." Sensei also with unbelievable look on his face then he explained to all student how the process that I used , while I was taking a note all of them are still have their jaw opened…why? Murayama-san also look me like that as I see the question on the textbook she opened I see the question is not the same one rather it was much further back rather… it was like the introduction? Then a student finally recovered from her shock and quickly pointed Suzuoka-sensei biggest mistake and also one obstacle for me for normal school life.

"A-Ano …sensei. We still doesn't learn that topic rather it was not question from second year textbook." …..What? I scream in my heart it isn't from second year textbook it was not easy enough to be first year question so that's mean…..

"A-Ah….sorry I made mistake by taking the third year textbook rather than second year textbook since both of your class and the third year class have arrived on the same page, sorry about that Kurosu-kun but no harm done right? Rather you managed to answered it correctly and calmly, tehe~."

What with that tehe~! It was your fault you know! You are middle age man sensei don't even try something that never make you escape giving explanation by making cute face rather you are not a girl to begin with so don't try to do that it disgusting you know. As I commenting in myself I glared sensei with as hard as I could making Murayama-san, Katase-san and several other student near me startled.

"E-Eh…..sorry it was my fault I picked the wrong book after finishing your paperwork and I was a bit tired this morning." Like that sensei answered while reflecting on his action….rather doing it for fun did you see some teacher themed drama and try to copying it to increase your fame among your student? But how can you even mistake a book rather that a chapter! It still acceptable if he turned to wrong page or chapter but this mistaking book is too irresponsible I commented that again in my mind while sharping my glare on sensei.

"Sorry, sorry! I sleep late last night because I watched some drama about a teacher try to become popular with student, I am really sorry Kurosu-kun." He shaking because I sharpen my glare even more…. And my prediction is correct…rather than that…. Sorry for doing this far… I slowly retract back my anger and relaxed my brow and my anger expression turned into normal again and at that time the people near me finally can relaxed.

"It awesome Kurosu-kun, you managed to answer the question that meant for third year it look like you already doing all the book." Murayama-san say that after I answered the question… "Everyone can do it though with a little more study." Still her jaw is still not closed fully.

"It was a third year question you see? So we the second year still hasn't touch that topic yet if it was the same question but further topic inside the second year textbook it still acceptable but this is different book you know so it normal people to be in awe seeing that." Eh? Did I made a mistake again…..yeah a second year student should cannot answer the third year question correctly without feeling any trouble…. Even the honour student that always study feel in trouble when facing question that she hasn't learn…. Did I just make myself getting more attention? As we talk sensei then pull out the real book from the file that he bring together…. I relieved that we managed to get back it track but the fact that I just made myself getting attention more in the class making me a bit tired so I let out a little sigh and smile toward Murayama-san then I focused on the front but I never miss her blushing face while I smile at her well a girl with smile is better though….

"Kurosu-kun can you do this question it was from second year book, I already check it so it should be no problem." After continuing were he supposed to continue for a while he asked me to answer in front again….. are you still doing that sensei? I stand up and answered the question again without any hassle…. I got the same glare again but these time I ignore it and turned to sensei.

"Is this fine sensei?" without any hint of displeasure on my tone sensei feel relieve and continue to explain how I answer the question fortunately he finally managed to read the atmosphere again by not make me answer question again…. so the class continue normally….so as I thought…. He even make me explain how the answer can be get by following example on the textbook….. don't try to slack off after I managed to answer your question sensei rather where is your dignity as teacher and why you repeatedly making me do it?

 **Ring! Ring! Ring** **! (Sound of school bell)**

After fending all the unreasonable task from sensei the class was safely ended with the sound of school bell….then sensei shamelessly giving us homework and goes out from class. I stretch my body and returning my table to it's original position. There should be a little time before the next teacher come so it better I rest a bit with that thought in my mind it seem I was still naïve.

I was surrounded by most of my classmate in circle….. is this the rumoured class bullying to make the new student not too showing off? I just here not more than half day and I already make them taking drastic action? So with that taught I try to calmly asking them. "Err, what can I do for you guys?" with that word as the signal I didn't even expected what happened next.

A girl that seem to have quite reputation in the class break the ice and started the interview (Interrogation).

"Hey Kurosu-kun can we call you Shun-kun?"

"Were do you live before Shun-kun?"

"What else is your hobby?"

"What are food your like?"

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"Which one do you like **Oppai** or **oshiri?"**

"What kind of girl do you like?"

"You are an **ikemen** so can you please explode for us please~"

After a moment of silence I managed to composed myself and reconfirm the question….hmm… a normal question from girl huh…but person number six what a stupid question you ask and number eight it was not a question anymore, jeez how much is their hatred toward man that was slightly better then other… I think? I sighed in my mind and prepare to answer their question one by one, due to my part-time job I managed to adapted to unexpected situation rather quickly so I get used to this kind of thing… well here goes.

"Well I don't mind it though just called like that."

"Well I live at many place before due to my parent job so I don't really have a long term stay but I do stay at Tokyo and Kyoto though."

"Like I said before but maybe training also included in my hobby?"

"I don't have any dislike but maybe if I have to choose one then it is maybe **kintsuba** ( **Japanese sweet, made from red bean paste)** it taste great and get along with tea."

No I don't have one."

"Well as long there is love their body is not so important though the most important is their heart and personality."

Then like that I safely answered most of the question excluding the idiotic question and curses. The result from it… girls I was officially placed as one of their prince candidate and the boys…..let just say our relationship doesn't going to be better for a while. As most of them try to press me with random question like what is your favourite television show and favourite idol, after few minute of hell because all their question is not exist in my simulation my saviour is finally come the plain looking English teacher with the name Takeda?

"Kurosu-kun please read the next page please." Here I thought it finally become normal but it was still the same huh…. I was asked again to read for the whole class I don't really mind though because I think English was one of my strongest subject but….. what with read the next page? Isn't it supposed to be read the next paragraph or passage! Why the hell I have to read the whole page? As I thinking like that Takeda-sensei adjusted his glasses and ignored my right.

"Quickly Kurosu-kun we don't have all day." There he shamelessly saying that….Ey! curse you then I obediently read the whole page and again I attracted too much attention but the after I finished reading it he shamelessly giving the next question to me by the way now I combined my table with Katase-san as I promised and she looked a bit happy when I move my table toward her I feel happy with these I can make friend faster but it not all that good…

"Then Kurosu-kun, can you translate what has just you read." … are you kidding me! Get hold of yourself sensei! after making your student read the whole page you asked him to translate it? Even asking question to student has it limit you now but he seem to uncared about it and giving a yawn.

"Yawn~ please be quick Kurosu-kun." Eyyyy! Curse you! Then with that I managed to translate the whole page after taking a deep breath and while I was doing that the whole class quickly write down the translation I said and after I finish Takeda-sensei shamelessly continue his class by pointing out place where we can get point and how to answer question. At least he doing his job….

It just the second period and I feel already tired…. What an opening. So after that sensei is teaching how to get answer from different kind of question it seem half of his class is where reading paragraph is important and the other is how to search for answer…. Well at least he was better and slacking at normal pace though? With he dropping few homework I finally released from the unreasonable task then I return my table to it original position and sit while feeling exhausted since all the word inside the page I read has a long sentence and difficult to read…. and the other still has their jaw cannot be closed completely…. Is that really rare to find people that can be fluent in English? I maybe just give up thinking that and preparing for the next class so I asked Murayama what is the next class but there girl are surrounding me while the guys are glaring at me again and lets pretend I don't hear any bad reaction from them… or not..

"C **he! Kachigumi ka? Sasatto shine ga ii"(** che! Winning group huh! Just die already!)….. how cruel! This is the fruit of my hard work you know I cramp all those knowledge while having a hard time you know.

So with this the second period is over with me feeling really stressed with all that happen to me today… it wasn't half day and this kind of thing happen, the hardest thing is the girl questioning me and the gaze from the guys it was so intense and filled with malice.. please leave me out from your hate list okay since I just come here…

* * *

 **note:**

 **Ikemen = Good looking guy.**

 **Bishounen = Pretty guy**

 **Oppai = Boob**

 **Oshiri = Ass**

* * *

 **with these chapter 1 is safely ended since I still new at this, I tried to making it better and longer so please bear with any of my mistake for now and thank you for reading!**


	3. Cooking trouble,party and a meeting

**Yaa~ It finally reaching second chapter I also taking so much time on this so if you are waiting for the next chapter after reading the first chapter I terribly sorry. Then I safely present you reader with the second chapter. I also happy that my story get many view so thank you for reading my story.**

 **Looking others writer pattern they give respond to review like this.**

 **ShredX01: Thank you for reading my story I happy that you enjoy this story and my OC I try to making him more interesting and I try to make this story interesting as best as I could.**

 **ashlight41: here you goes.**

 **dadman9994: I am so ashamed when I read your review that I has make some grammar mistake the only thing I can say is... please bear with my mistake and thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Cooking trouble,party and a meeting**

* * *

Thankfully the third period teacher is a normal one…..Yes! it was a normal one! No more troublesome task or request just a normal one that supposed a normal student should do. The third period is the home economy class the teacher is Miss Ootani Momoka she was 25 years old and for some reason she insist all her student call her Momo-sensei as much possible and there is no room for argument….. even for me.

"Ootani-sensei…."

"Momo-sensei dayo~"

"Ootani-sensei…"

"Momo-chan-sensei dayo~" Aghh! It get worse if I denied her…. There is no choice then….

"M-Momo-sensei….." I turned my head down signaling defeat and call her like that.

"Mm-hm~ a refresh feeling come from you kurosu-kun~, the other student obediently called me Momo-sensei from the first time I asked them perhaps teasing a slightly serious boy is a fun thing~."

How rude of you sensei, I wasn't that serious I just… yeah I maybe serious a little due to some lazy, playful and troublesome part-time boss…..

"Okay then everyone playtime is over now take your apron from the closet behind and put it on quickly since we will begin our cooking class today." As sensei say that all student take set of apron one each and put it on, it has a simple design which make me feel relieved that it was not a frilly type apron since this is previously all girl high school and sensei the one that playing around is you and what with the frilly type apron you put on it totally look like it was the type that popular with newlywed housewives.

"Is everyone already put on their apron? If yes then separate into group okay~~" She clap her hand in a cute way and what come next is totally the last thing I expected.

"Shun-kun if you don't mind why don't you join our group?" Murayama and few girl including Katase that already formed their group and standing on one of the table in the home economy room invite me to join their group it seem almost everyone already forming their group since there are people that I already get close to I think it doesn't feel really awkward since most of the student in class are girl.

"Oh, thank you it help me from the trouble then." I walked toward the table they are and it maybe my imagination to see most of the girl face are showing sad expression and the guys are showing a happy, jealousy, and angry mixed feeling from them is they really feel that with just this trivial thing after I walked near Murayama and Katase I noticed one person that I don't expected….ugha the twin-tail girl with glasses! It seem she still letting out a strange aura from her body.

"welcome to the group Kurosu Shun-kun, it seem you already make name in the class from previous period and my name is Kiryuu Aika pleased to meet you smart boy~"

"Ah.. thank you then? So what do we usually do then in this class since maybe this school have different lecturing method from other school I think?" I return her introduction while trying my best to ignore the aura she emitted.

"Well we usually do the normal school home economy class do just cooking the recipe that sensei give beforehand and sensei point on the way to avoid the food taste bad and how to improve the taste, the material that prepared on the table are usually the same but….. I don't know why today each table got different type of ingredient?" Murayama explain thing to me. Hmmm… it seem it pretty normal excluding why the ingredient are different for each group because it was easier to have everyone do the same recipe since it really easy to point out which part they are mistaken and other can learn from the example.

"He…. Is that so then, it seem that every group have at least one boys in there group I thought that they are forming all boys member in one group." I asked them since it I really curious at this group spread.

"It because Momo-sensei ord-instruction since the boys number are really low than girls sensei told that each group should at least have one or two boys since there are task that the boy can do due to their strength but since me and Murayama are member of the Kendo club we are pretty strong ourselves so we didn't really one though. Katase explained to me. hmm… that's why each group has boys in their team.

"If that so then then this group doesn't really need me then?" I say with slightly teasing tone.

"N-No it's d-different reason, not about that… since you are different from the other boys we took this as opportunity to complete the requirement Momo-sensei told us and since you are still new here w-we think it's our responsibility to guide you until the end for today s-since we are the first one talk much to you and we are seat neighbour right?

Murayama and Katase duo are in panic try to explain thing to me without making me feeling bad, hahaha their panicked face is quite good but it not good to make girls feel too bad so lets stop with cheap tease here.

"It's just a joke Murayama-san, katase-san I am sorry but I feel happy that I have two kind classmate like you both that are looking after newcomer like me so I must say thank you for both of you help." I put a smile on them while apologise and thanking both of them and it seem Kiryu Aika is looking at me with strange gaze again… it quite scary so please stop with that.

"Ho ho~ it seem the player here is already making his move on both of this kendo beauty here, talk about a fast move~" She said that with teasing tone what with this development I don't do anything one them…. I think?

"What did you mean Kiryuu-san? I don't understand it." I answered her question while putting a poker face because the talk will become more complicate if this goes on.

"He~ you pretty though to crack huh, well it seem I need more material to break that calm face of yours then so I leave it here for today since everyone is looking here already." Eh? Everyone is looking here? Two girl with blushing face on their face… a girl that seem that has her own reputation in the class, it can be…

"Ceh! Ikemen! Already using his tongue to flirt with girl huh! **Ikemen ne! Hayaku bakuhatsu shite ga ii** (This Ikemen!better explode already.)" and like that I increase their rage more.

"Okay~ everyone please leave it there! No making ruckus in my class please~ if you don't obey it….. you know what I going to do with bad child right? 'Kiran'. What with her voice near the end it sound like she is giving something that so terrible until all of the student gulping while stepping one step backward and what with that 'kiran' like sound effect on the end? It doesn't make it better even if you making that sound effect like sound yourself while taking a cute pose sensei your word from before still scare them. While I looking at her with puzzled look she wink and smile at me.

"A good boy like you will never see it Shun-kun it only for bad child so don't be one of them o~k~a~y." it sounded more suspicious sensei what exactly you do until they scared like this and what with suddenly calling my first name look the boys are staring at me while ignoring what you just said earlier you know.

"I-I will do my best, M-Momo-sensei.." I ignored their gaze since Sensei word is actually pretty heavy in my mind seeing all of them taking one step back.

"Erm~ this refreshing feeling from you are not tiring~ it feel seeing you shyly saying sensei name but leaving that aside to celebrate your transfer at this school sensei has prepared surprise for you all and this class only~" from what I hear I think it will not be a good thing.

"What was that Momo-sensei?" some of the classmate are asking her while the other are whispering to each other.

"Hmm! Hmm! Since Shun-kun just transferred here why don't we change our class into a small cooking contest! And the food are cooked are being used as a party for Shun-kun!" what! A home economy class is used as time for cooking contest? Do you have permission to do that sensei? what are you going to say if you use many ingredient this much just for making party for one transfer student and what with calling me straight on my first name!

"It is okay~ Shun-kun since most of the ingredient we use are the thing that almost nearing expire date so we will use it all we want since we will resupplied it again." did she just read my mind? No way…. Yeah my face just show it all that's all.. well leave that aside so the home economy class is being used as cooking contest and party.

"If that so then I will shall not inquire more." I lift my hand to signal my defeat to her, I just hope this doesn't bring trouble to me…

"I will be the judge and since we all are going to eat I will only eat one bite for tasting okay~ so please use the ingredient you have in the table to make a dish that make satisfied and by the way remember to try finish all the ingredient so I can apply for budget to buy new ingredient and take the left over okay~" uwah…. She just saying that in front of her student, please control yourself sensei.

"It seem we got a pretty hectic day today huh~" I look at the surrounding and see all of them are fired up…..hey why are you guys are fired up? and boys why are you all resting at the cornet go help your group.

"Look's who is talking the main actor for the party, don't say like it doesn't have anything to do with you Kurosu-kun." Kiryuu-san say that while tapping on my shoulder it seem everyone is already started working and the only one who isn't work now is me, kiryuu-san and the boys that looking at me with cursing me in small voice like **"Ceh! A party for him huh!" "He will have all the girl cooking for him huh? What an envi-unforgiveable thing!"** please stop it I heard it even from here you know.

"What do you mean by that Kiryuu-san?" I asked her politely while take her hand away from my shoulder.

"Well actually this isn't time for Home economy class you know." What? Is that true?

"This isn't the time of home economy class you said?"

"Yes it was supposed to done during the second or fourth or fifth period it never done at the third period that was the time before lunch break so she was really want to make full use of the time." I surprised hearing that…. So she really cared for a transfer student that come few week after school started… so I though.

"Please do you best you all~ since my salary payment is in more than a week I can't afford to lose the chance to eat tasty by using used up all the ingredient that was near expire date as an excuse." Hey sensei are it okay to blurted it like that? and what more isn't you say that it was a party for me? are is it fine to do and say while the person of subject is in front you and what with that 'tehe' act while show you tongue while tapping your head lightly with you hand act. I sighed and return to my group giving up giving comment about her.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the girls in the group.

"Ah? Shun-kun we think we are going to make curry with the ingredient we had." Murayama and Katase face me and say that, hmm… curry huh… I got some recipe for that.

"Are we just going to do curry with these kind of ingredient we can make one or two more dishes you know? I asked them and I see that they also knew that but…

"Yeah we know that but there isn't enough ingredients to make other thing like nikujaga and we don't know what to make with the flour and other thing…" the other girls answering me, huh~ the is no choice then so let do something nice with the left over material then.

"Okay, I will cover the curry and the left over material so you girl can take the care of the nikujaga because it seem it need more preparation than this." I rolled my hand sleeves after instruct them and proceed to secure the material.

"Eh! Are you fine with yourself Shun-kun?" The girls asked me.

"It's fine maybe I will need someone help stirring the curry later so in the meantime please prepare for the nikujaga." I answer them while taking the needed ingredients it was needed and the ingredients that was not needed for nikujaga, let's see… curry roux here… meat there is plenty so even if I take many of them it still be enough for the girl to make nikujaga… and why there so many meat? Well leave it aside I got some cooking to do.

I wash all the ingredients that I was take so the is not much hassle to do it later and then I peel all the ingredient skin give a glance toward the boys that are secluding themselves at the corner while some of them glaring me with burning jealousy and some of them are watching the girl with pervert thought hey get a hold of yourself and why don't you guys try so I tried to give them a eyes message. {hey, help the girl cooking and try to minimize your intervene and remove lecherous thought while helping that.} so I thought I told them… if that really work? I see in some manga before that they making eye contact with their teammates but are that really work in the reality and with someone that just you come to know not more than few hour?

"Hey you guys we can't let Kurosu overshined us, even if he does we still can shine while helping the girls." I see one of the boys take my message… he really take my message righ?

"Yeah! It's en-unforgiveable if only him are cooking together with the girls." yep! It concluded that they get my message….in the different meaning but it's okay then if this make the girl work easier… I hope they do.

"Everyone enter the fray!" ""OH!"" all of them are motivated. It a good thing so just hope it won't turned into mess.

I managed to make the curry faster than I thought and now I ask Katase to swirl it to prevent it from burning and the home economy classroom is filled with delicious curry smell I can see they all are gulping their own saliva while cooking and sensei please whip your drooling it was unrefined for a woman like you to drooling like that and don't worry since I make it enough for the whole class to get second.

After I finish kneed the dough I proceed to deep fried the karaage it seem the whole class looking at my direction without I noticing it and since there isn't enough space on the table of my group I asked sensei if I can use the empty table beside us and she give me a thumbs up while preparing her own bowl…she really prepared for this day huh.. so I take most of the ingredients that from my group and some of them that I asked from the other group since they have no idea how to use them without necessary ingredients and with that I finished some meat dumpling and some cookies. Fuh~ it make me wonder why other group only make one or two simple dish when they can make more but since I ask for their unneeded ingredients I shouldn't talk much then so.

I look and sensei and survey the surrounding and I see all of them already finished. "Sensei are you ready for judging?" I asked her, hey where the carbonate drink come from on top of that all of are chilled.

"Nope I concluded your group are the winner Shun-kun since everyone are yielding after seeing you cooking, and so let's the party begin!" I looked at the surrounding and I see their faces all at loss like they are losing to someone…. Maybe sensei right…. It seem I don't know the word known as 'restrain' in cooking since it was a blasphemy toward food if I deliberately reduce it's quality. I scan most of the male are with their group except for three person that are crying on the corner of the room their cheek is red so I think they got slapped by the girls… how can helping the girls cooking leading to this? It must be they are not working properly and busy seeing the girls with lecherous look in their faces…. I cannot help you if you do that so please don't blame me if the girls are getting more angry toward you guys.

"Now everyone take you drink!" as sensei instruct they all pick a disposable glasses and pouring soft drink or carbonate drink and held their glass it seem the three guys that are down from before already joining the group and taking drink hey isn't you guys changed your mood too fast?

"Congratulation for entering Kuoh Academy Shun-kun~ KANPAI!" """KANPAI!""" everyone follow sensei and hold out their glass since I was the supposed to be the star(lol) of the party I was beside sensei and also raising my glass I think being like this sometimes isn't so bad…..but my mood disturbed by sensei word later " Yes with these I can survive the week before salary, yeah even white rice with few side dish like karaage and croquette is taste better if I remember this foods taste and I can get more money from the balance of the money that used to replenish the ingredient of the home economy classes." are it fine to say it out on open sensei it make other think you don't have culinary skill and aiming for extra money from the balance money used to replenish the ingredient.

"Shun-kun" I heard two girls from my back it was Murayama and Katase so I turned toward them and see they are holding out disposable bowl.

"Erm.. we make this so can you please taste it? We already check it so the taste is guaranteed it just we want your opinion." Both of them blushing while saying that I praise them because they are willing for someone to comment their food I gratefully accept that.

"Thank you then without further due, Itadakimasu." After I take the bowl and pray I took disposable chopstick and begin to digging in, hmm… it quite nice but with some few refinement it could be much more delicious but it incredible that they managed to do this level of food in that short and they were still at high school so they must have some talent to do this even without further training but still overall it quite delicious.

"So… how was it?" both of them are asking me after I finish eating the nikujaga honestly it quite hard to calmly eating while being stared seriously by two beauties but since the food is quite good I don't mind though.

"Hmm… I taste quite good and I giving this nikujaga a passing mark,but.."

"but?" they both swallow their saliva after hearing me saying that.

"It would be better if you cook at medium for a bit more longer and try to reduce the Mirin a little bit since it make the taste is too strong but I think it was okay for someone who want some strong taste. GJ, Good job you all." They all a bit relieved and taking a mental note one what I say it expect a good nikujaga in the future I think so while I was in that thought there were scream on my back.

""IT"S DELICIOUS!"" it was sensei and Kiryuu-san that scream behind me…please don't scream so suddenly it is bad for my heart and it was exaggerate reaction to scream.

"Hey Shun-kun this food is delicious how can you possibly making near expire material this good?" momo-sensei ask that while holding her plate of curry rice…. It seem she already command somebody to cook the rice beforehand talk about a fast thinking. Just about I was going to answer her someone intervene.

"No sensei, that's not just it." Eh? Why? Did I make any trouble when asking for their not used ingredient?

"Yeah sensei, all the food here basically finished or helped by him." Said another girl. Eh? When did I… Shimatta!

"While he asking us if we doesn't need our leftover ingredient he immediately take it and he give us tips on how to make our cooking much better."

"He also help us in seasoning and he do it like natural thing when he come to take ingredients from us."

"He also…." It seem I reap what I sow… I helped place where I take their leftover and unused ingredients, and from what they said it seem it like I was a head chief giving order and advice toward his subordinate. The girl are looking me with admiration look on their face and the guys are eating while crying while cursing, please stop cursing and eat your food already.

"Kuh! Ikemen with high cooking skill that was attract all the girls are a sinful combo…hu…hik..why that guy can make simple food taste better…"

"We don't accept this!" "Cursu you Ikemen!"

Oy, that was too much don't you think? Even if someone has many abilities it doesn't mean they can make them popular with girls easily….hey girls…please drop your admiration gaze already look the boys are increasing their cursing intensity by 20% already you know? If gaze can kill people I already died over thousand times just from standing here for a few minute also….sensei? How in earth you get a hold on a beer on top of that it was chilled…did you use refrigerator here? are it's fine to do that on school and on top of that in front of your student?

Sensei noticed my questioning face and smile. "It's fine Shun-kun~….. It's not a crime if no one find out about it." WHAT WITH THAT CRIME SOUNDED DECLARATION and don't say it with serious face. Geez what a troublesome teacher she is but… the other seem to be fine with it so let's give it an okay…I think?

With that the 'supposed' my congratulation upon transferring party to Kuoh Academy is going smoothly not until another teacher come in due to complain we was being too loud and sensei how can you swiftly hid all your beer can and immediately chewing a mint and spraying some perfume to cover your alcohol smell but due to him being nice after sensei give him some of my food as an offering(bribe) he happily let us go with a warning that was not intimated with that happy tone. After most of the food is almost gone sensei retired quickly and she say he was going to the infirmary room to borrow a bed to sleep, hey you will get fat if you sleep after eat sensei…though I just want to say that she already gone I guess she has the instinct to evade the delicate topic. I was excused from helping the clean up since I was the star(lol) of the party and I have contribute much for the party itself so they force all the boys to wash the cooking tools and disposing the rubbish they all complaining at the beginning but they agreed after glared by most of the girl and when they mention they not so useful and the three boys that slapped before also forced without exception with cry on their face it seem they are really hated by the girls.

So I walked to the classroom while holding a bag of cookies that I made too much but the girls are eating many of it even after eating a large amount of food and they say there a other stomach for sweets…. I think it was a traditional way of girl to hypnosis themselves to make them can forget about what happen to their weigh after that. All has went well but please don't blame me if you looking at the so called demon box that shows your weight later with that on my mind I arrive at my table.

"I didn't expect that I make many food on that party…. I still have my bento and it was a waste if I don't eat it…there is still more time so maybe I can find someplace that was quite and nice to eat I slowly." After I take my bento I move toward the sport field I see a dim spot under the tree and I decided that there will be a nice spot.

"Ah~ a nice place." I spread plastic sheet that I brought on the ground and putting down my bento and chilled Oolang tea that I buy from the vending machine. The sheet was quite big so I can relax my feet and even can sleep there I remove my shoes and sit down, I open my bento and eating at slow pace I also open the cookies and eat it on alternate since it was quite good if I say so. After a few minute I feel someone are walking toward here when I turned back I see a petite girl with white hair and hazel eye, she has two long bangs going past her shoulder and few loose bang hanging over her forehead she had a cat-shaped hair clip on both side of her hair. She is holding a milk drink and a bread on her hand so she is going to eat here? Is I taking her favourite spot but….

"Do you want some?" so I told her while holding out the cookies I bring.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Notes : I put many japanese food here but you guys can know that with the help Google-sensei right? and the other are still the same I think.**

 **I still haven't progress to the main story but in 1 or 2 chapter I will progress into it...maybe?  
**

 **I maybe finish the next chapter in few days and once again thank you for reading my story.**


	4. Lunch Break with Kouhai and aftermath

**At last chapter 3 is out after so many days of hiatus even though I previously said maybe few day but it was just a prediction so no harm done right? I was in hiatus because I got hooked in reading a certain web novel in my free time and lost my drive for writing for a while so I am sorry for people that waiting for the update. As usual I thank you guys if you are continuing reading my story and I was happy with it.**

 **shedx01: I will do my best**

 **ashlight41: Here you go.**

 **anonimus342: glad you like it**

 **Disclamer: I do not own High school DxD and any reference anime or manga inside**

* * *

Chapter 3 Lunch Break with Kouhai and aftermath.

* * *

She is just looking at me with her eye saying 'What with this guy?' even if she was looking me with her stoic face it really hurt me please don't look at me like that it make me feel like I was a criminal that try to trick little girl to kidnaping them…. Well I not one of them right? Not right? It was an important thing so I say it twice but I think it was a pointless thing to think since even if she has petite figure she was not a little girl since she is here wearing high school and trying to have lunch break near the school field of a high school. So basically I was safe from any false charge from people that misunderstand when they see this….. I think I missing the point here since I already accidently take her favourite spot for lunch so I need to atone for it a bit…. Think Shun, think! Don't let this cute girl feel bad because you accidently take her favourite spot and ended up get hated by her.

As I thinking the best course of action I see her started to turn her back and leave this place I think of something, yes it was my secret weapon and I decided to use it toward her I open my bento and take out my delicious looking salmon teriyaki please reach it my feeling!

"Hey, how about we eat lunch together I will share this with you for a change."

I asked full of my goodwill since I don't want her to feel bad and sad since I take her place beside eating with a cute girl is not so bad right? Rather it was like a reward for every man if I would say honestly. She was quite surprise when I tell her that since there is no other people that has done that…except me I think? I also don't think she will obediently respond but… she silently take off her shoes and sit at the empty space near me in seiza position politely.

She put down her a bag of bread and milk drink….. I wonder where she got so many bread? And she is taking milk huh…. She must feel complex about her height better watch out for that sensitive word that might make her upset. For starter how about an introduction since the it was an important thing to do for the people that you have just meet. Yeah let's do that I convinced that was a good way to strike a conversation.

"My name is Kurosu Shun I were in Class 2-B and since I just transfer here today I maybe not knowing many thing but nice to meet you Ojou-chan" yes I will turn the awkward starter into a normal situation. She was looking at me with her stoic face again but it just her way so I just ignore it.

"…. Toujou Koneko…. Nice to meet you senpai…" she answering me with her stoic and emotionless face… I guess it was her character I guess?

"…"

A silent formed between us after that introduction, I guess I must take initiative since I was a man and the older one. I take the salmon teriyaki and hold it up near her face she was startled for a few second but after that she regain herself back she look at me with her eyes are saying 'can I really have this?' kuh~ she is so adorable of course you can it was an offering for you as a payment to accompany me for lunch and more importantly so you forgive me for intrude your favourite spot.

"Yeah have a bite Toujou-san, it was my payment to have you to accompany for lunch also I want to say sorry for suddenly taking your spot for lunch, this is your favourite spot right?"

She doesn't say anything and just making a small nodding then he proceed to smell the salmon teriyaki sniffing it with **'kun-kun, kun-kun'** what a cute way to smell a food after few second doing that she take a small bit of it like a small animal and after that she widened her eyes because she was overwhelmed with the food taste, it was a normal reaction though since I added a few mixture of spice that I arrange personally to make a spicy taste on the teriyaki mixture this was an unorthodox way because there is no one everyone was thinking doing this I think? But making a new discovery and revolution in cooking is quite fun though and I already reduced the amount of spice I added since I need to balance it with the other side dish to make the bento has harmony taste.

"Are it is suite your taste? Toujou-san?"

I asked her but since she continue to bit it I take it as a yes and after she bit around 40% of it I put the salmon teriyaki down and she looked sad when seeing that don't look at me like that it make my heart in pain, I continue by taking a bit of the rice and hold it out to her.

"Here eat some rice too since it must a bit unsatisfying right?" yeah I know it by experience eating just meat without some rice it a bit unsatisfying if there are rice available nearby. I think she will be quite angry or unsatisfied with what I do but….. she just obediently eat it! How defenceless you in front of food Toujou-san I was a bit worried for your future if like this but are you okay with a guy feeding you like this you can just snatch the chopstick from my hand though.

After she finish eating her share of salmon teriyaki I was to going with the flow and continue to want to feeding her with the rest of the rice and the side dish but….

"….. senpai I already finished my share it was senpai share so I won't take it."

She refused to continue eating since the salmon teriyaki that I offered her is already finished it was admirable for her to managed to restrain from eating food that was not meant for her to eat but let's throw a life line here since she is opening her bread while stealing a glance at bento at my hand.

"How about you let me exchange the rest of the bento for one of your bread?"

"… please do that."

An instant reply? Just how much you like the bento Toujou-san though I happy that she like the food I made but since she was looking here with eye full of expectation let's tease her for a bit.

"Hmm….. but now I think I might take back what I offer just now you now~"

I talked with a bit of teasing tone and it seem she is a bit down she is now bit her bread with her face down, even though she is still keeping her stoic face but I still can see there is a faint disappointed look at her face and for some reason I feel like I see a cat ear on her and the ear is falling down I blinked my eyes few times and the illusion is gone. I think I gone too far and it's not nice to play someone heart about food so I better stop it here.

"I am just joking I am sorry, ha ha ha I don't really think it will be like this sorry Toujou-san."

I put down the bento and claps my hand in apologise manner I then pat her head gently without knowing it and the feeling of patting her head is quite good so I unconsciously rub her hair a little while doing that since the person itself don't give any discomfort feeling and dislike it I continue it without noticing it.

"s-senpai…."

Her flustered voice bring me back from the trance of patting her head opps! what a rude thing I do for the person I just know but the my hand still hasn't leave head even though I feel bad about it.

"s-senpai…. Your hand…."

She said it with her stoic face that has crumbled a little it's cute so let it go, so with her looking at me with a faint red blush on her face I retract my hand and claps it together again and apologies to her again.

"I am really sorry Toujou-san I don't mean to do that it just….. I felt like to do it."

"… Senpai is meanie." She pouting cutely.

It seem I really make her feel bad but in time like this I supposed to make a follow up and….

"Please forgive me Toujou-san, I really sorry."

I claps both my hand in front of her while turn my hand facedown and I sneak a glance to her face it seem she is pouting a little and I snap my finger as I got a brilliant idea, yes an idea that has more than 70% of her forgive me and have her accompany me again.

"How about I make you a bento tomorrow as an apology gift?"

"…."

"Toujou-san?"

She went silent for a moment are this doesn't work? will I being hated by her for the rest of my time here? So the negative thought are circling in my head what I hear next is totally blow my mind for a second.

"I demand a delicious bento for tomorrow."

She say it with a stoic look on her face but her eye does not, she is really serious about this she is really want another bento for tomorrow but are she is fine with making promise like that with the person you just meet? But I not the one talking since I invite my Kouhai to accompany me for lunch and on top of that I feed her but it goes well and no harm done so let's leave it alone beside making food for someone that really enjoy it wasn't so bad.

"Your word is my command **Ojou-sama."**

I put my hand and bow with a butler like style while putting my right hand on my left chest to play along with her. It seem she is not so stoic after all she then continue the play.

"…..um, that is good."

"Shall I make it a double decker bento?"

I ask her with butler like tone to tease her a bit but….. it backfire me.

"It will be great do that."

"…"

She has no hesitation saying that it wasn't a big deal to make it if I put a bit more effort and I can also sharpen my skill, after I silent for a bit she realised that she is ride into my pace and ojousama and butler conversation and I can see a bit of red colour on her cheek her embarrassed expression is quite cute but if I play too much she will hate me so let stop now.

"…If it troubling senpai then a normal one is also fine."

"It's fine Toujou-san I already decide that make up teasing you too much so it not a problem Toujou-san and making a double decker bento only mean I just make a bit more side dish and put the rice on the bottom part it was easy."

I reassured her while smiling and give her a thumb up. she look at me with a stoic look but….. the end of her lip is twitching a bit and rise about a few millimetre it was almost cannot be see but I definitely see that she was happy. Well it's not a bad thing to do thing that raising her affection toward me, yes I can see the ending…. What is I am thinking it must be influence of one of the anime that I watch during I was near some girl that always cosplaying as a Mahou shoujo let's stop before it corrupted me more.

"Can I have some of your bread?"

I say to change the topic she understand it and put a paper bag full with bread toward me.

"… pick some."

I see a wide variation of bread… caramel, curry, yakisoba…. I see her eye twitch a bit when I touch some of the bread and when my hand left that bread it not twitch anymore but when I touch another one it twitch again it seem it was bread that she want to eat and most of it was a popular bread so I only take the bread that she almost doesn't have any reaction when I touch it that was yakisoba and curry bread.

"I take these two, then shall we continue eating?"

I hold the chopstick again and take the bento again I should finish what I started though, I expect she take the bento and chopstick from me and continue eating it by herself but…. she open her mouth like a baby bird asking food from her mother.

"Shall I continue feeding you **Ojou-sama**?"

I continue my teasing on her unconsciously but she just pouting a little and I just say "Sorry, sorry I repent already here" I pull out the egg roll and put in her petite mouth she then bite half of it and then has cute reaction she then finish it off with the second bit I then take a bit of the rice and feed it to her again and with that the content of the bento is safely finished after that we proceed to eat the bread of course by our own. I also offer her my cookies but she then said she want to take some for later snack so I tied the warping of the cookies again after take one piece and give it to her.

"….Is this okay senpai?"

She asked me, well I am not that glutton though so I can have my Kouhai to have it all since I can make it more. So I just give her word so she was assured and feel fine taking all of the cookies.

"It okay, I can bake more if I want so do you want more?"

"…thank you senpai then I will not be reserved again."

She then put the cookies aside and continue to eat the breads she bought and with that our blissful lunch break is proceeding until the end of it, when we both finish eating and drinking the drink we bought she stand up and put on her shoes again and I also do the same I pick up all the trash and put it on the paper bag she bring and fold back the plastic sheet I bring Toujou-san also helping me I managed to finish it faster.

"So shall we meet here tomorrow?"

I asked her and she just nodded back she take the cookies that I bake and turn back it seem she want to get to class faster she then leave me with some word.

"…..the food was delicious senpai… I look forward for tomorrow."

After she say that she walk back toward the school and since I already remembered the route to get back to my class I think I will be okay, I also look forward for tomorrow Toujou-san with that I walked back to my classroom while hoping the next class was not so irritating and making irrational demand.

I open the door of the classroom and after that the whole class attention was locked on toward me is me given slack from doing the cleaning work really make others angry? Especially from the boys though. I walked toward my desk and I was surrounded by many people mostly boys and their number is more than the number of boys I see… are they from other class why even they were here even though it was lunch break but it was almost over and the sensei probably walking to the class already.

"Err…. Can I help you guys?"

The look on their face is so scary it's like they looking at me while crying blood. They all got face expression full of different emotion but… mostly are jealousy….. what are they see until they look at me like they found out that I netorare their girlfriend and they got dumped as I figuring out the reason why I in this condition one of the boys that was crying shouting at me.

"Hey transfer student!"

"Err… that was me I guess except there is another transfer student beside me."

"Yes you! How dare you….. we, we…. Even we still haven't been that close with Koneko-chan like that!"

Koneko-chan? Ah Toujou-san is she really that unsociable? I am worried with her future if things like this.

"How dare you try to lay your hand on our school mascot! You deserve death penalty for that!"

Oy, oy. Isn't it too much for a punishment but what with the school mascot?

"You have feed that cute Koneko-chan how envi-unforgiviable! Even we want the ahn~ situation and feed her too!"

Hey your hidden ambition is leaked out you know.

"Transfer student we the Koneko-chan fan club hereby judge you the sinner that try to lay your dirty hand on our cute school mascot Koneko-chan, verdict throw your vote now."

Hey your honour? I don't have turn to defend myself is that a justice?

"There is no justice for who lay finger on Koneko-chan!"

Oy, oy did you just read my mind are you psychic or something?

"There only one word of this man."

They all lined up and thrusting their hand on the air and taking a deep breath then…..

"Guilty!"

They all in one harmony say that to me while showing thumbs down to me and they even pull it horizontally near their neck…. Isn't that tell me to die? How cruel all I did just have Toujou-san accompany me for lunch that's all.

"Tell us your sinner! What is your motive!"

It's bright! They pull out a table lamp and shine the light on me where the bring out that anyway.

"Err… I don't have any particular motive though and it just a coincidence that I meet Toujou-san there and we happen to eat lunch together only and the light is too bright could you put it of please."

"Don't lie to us. We know that you plan for that form start."

"Actually I just transfer here so how do I know her?"

Yup it was a totally rational answer and most of them are having conflict in their heart but….

"Ey! Don't lie to us, comrade bring 'that' here."

"ROJER THAT!"

The leader like person order the other guy to bring something are they seriously want to do that interrogation here? Ah sensei is come already please save me from them.

"Err…. It already time for class boys…. Please return to your own seat and class already…"

What a weak willed teacher! They only glare on you and you already retreating to the edge of the class! Please hold on sensei.

"I brought it!"

"Good, now begin the interrogation."

Uhh….. what with this turn of event…. I smile wryly both in my mind and reality. The leader like person take the seat in front of me and the other surround us like a wall making the girl cannot get near us it seem they were pretty serious.. are they really this extremist? I really worried more for Toujou-san having these guy acting like this based on the name Koneko-chan fan club. They bring out something in the bowl, what it could be… wait.. that!

"Here a katsudon, it's still warm so eat it while it still warm."

The leader like person give me a bowl of Katsudon that was still warm…. Did that person from before running from here to cafeteria in just short time to buy this and how come they can bring the bowl here. The leader like person expression also change from person that was crying blood to a person with refreshing expression that was totally look very fishy.

"Don't be afraid, just eat the Katsudon while it was still hot and tell us why are you dare to get near with our beloved Koneko-chan and your intention!"

Hey leader-san your true intention is spilling out at the end of your word you know and a katsudon huh…. Are this is the famous scene where just by eating katsudon the criminal will confess all the crime they had done and the person will never managed to keep silent? Interesting but I have never done any crime though… as far I know but sensei…. are you enjoying this situation from the corner of the class please stand up like a teacher and adult will you.

"Is that so…."

I pick up the chopstick and take the bowl and say Itadakimasu… I already eat but a bowl of katsudon will not be so heavy and even though I looked like thin but I do eat a lot though. They watch me intensely waiting for me to open my secret but I don't have any how could I say that I continue to eat the katsudon under their gaze it quite difficult to eat but if I put a bit concentration I will ignore them. I eat it…. But as I continue to eat it I feel a bit weird… like there is a taste is missing in the katsudon but due to some person I learn to not waste food as long it was edible. I put the bowl and chopstick on the my table and say the appreciation word Gochisousama deshita yup ignoring the taste that a bit unsatisfying a food is a food so better show some appreciation after eating eat.

"Gochisousama deshita, thank you for the food it was quite good….. that was I want to say but….. this katsudon is missing something!"

I said it with a serious look he seem a bit startled with my sudden face expression change but I just leave that for now though I will complaint about it later I have no regret saying what I want to say next.

"W-what are you saying you supposed to telling us your true intention after eat that **katsudon** , it supposed to be that according to scene that happen on the manga, anime and movie."

"I wouldn't be sure about that, and can you tell the one that cook this **katsudon** that they are missing few ingredient and some prep work…"

I continue saying the critic and advice to them to tell the one who make this **katsudon** and I have ask them to write it down on paper and send it to the person who made it but before that

"By the way…. How do you know I eat with Toujou-san this lunch break?"

I asked the leader like person while stopping him by gripping his shoulder very gently… yes very gently.

"Ouch! What are you talking about?"

He played fool huh? But it won't work, I tightened my grip and ask him again.

"I remember that there was no one passing there at that time and that place cannot be seen from new building clearly so how can you know it was us?"

"Eh, Ey isn't you already admit it so let me go no please let me go!"

He begin to pleading after I tightened my grip further and the other are try to leave the place and they all are afraid with my sudden change

"H-hey…. I can see there is a Hanya face behind him are y-you s-see it too?"

"Y-yeah, I-I also can see it, a black aura also seem to surround him… he is quite scary."

"H-hey let's go since leader is the one bring us to here so he can h-handle it alone… I think?"

"Y-yeah let's go."

Starting from two people that saying some unreasonable and nonsense thing all of the people that come already gone and the people in the class is still distancing themselves but let leave that for now.

"H-hey you guys where are you going don't leave me alone."

"W-we are sorry leader but we cannot do anything against him so…. May fortune be with you."

The last person already gone. The leader-san is trembling how outrages it's not I will hurt you or anything but I will ask him again.

"So tell me how do you now that and I think with just a simple persuasion only not that many people will move with just a random thing even from the leader right?"

"W-what are you saying about, I-I the Koneko-chan fan club leader s-so they will o-obey me."

"Is that so? Didn't they just leave just now?"

"Err…."

He went silent facing the reality that all his allies are leaving him behind with me.

"Hey."

"Y-yes?"

"No need to be so nervous I just want to ask something from you that's it." I smile at him.

"W-what is it?" he seem to be very nervous.

"Can you show me your phone?"

"W-what for."

His eye are moving to different location…. Just like I thought… it was his phone.

"If I take it by force and I saw something….. thing will not end well you know?"

I increase my grip on his shoulder again and say some 'persuasion' word to him he trembled and searching his pocket with his free left hand

"H-hi! W-wait here it is."

I check his smartphone and begin to check his gallery and bingo I found it.

"As I thought…. A pictures."

I managed to check it faster since if it was still just at lunch break the latest picture taken is on the latest picture section. Let's see… his smartphone camera is quite powerful and it seem it can take high quality picture even from a far but…. it seem there were quite too many picture of Toujou-san….. are this guy a stalker?

"I found this picture that I was with Toujou-san and me during lunch break and we didn't even noticed it…. Are by chance you stalking her and take this picture?"

He froze when the word 'stalker' show up but then he was in rage.

"How dare you call me stalker! I was just preserving Koneko-chan greatness inside picture and sharing it with comrade that worship her are it was wrong!"

He was passionate but…. stalking is a crime you know.

"but this picture was taken without the our permission you know?"

"I-It is…."

I hold out his smartphone and show the picture of I together with Toujou-san it seem he cannot say anything anymore since any word he say will be a taking him down. I take out my own smartphone from my pocket and begin to manipulate both of the smartphone simultaneously on both hand, I search transfer function on my smartphone and turn it on and I tag the picture he take secretly and send it to my phone and of course….. it was not just transferring it but I deleted it after that and also I don't forget to send the picture that he collected so far.

"I already take the picture that has me captured since I was also there I also has the right to have it right? Also I delete that picture since it was against our privacy so please understand it."

I give back his smartphone after I transfer more than 500mb of file full of Toujou-san picture of course I delete the original one but it maybe no use because he already make a backup on his computer or other member I guess.

"H-how dare you my Koneko-chan collection, you fiend."

He was crying putting back his smartphone back to his pocket he then proceed to the exit, oh? He doesn't forget to bring together the paper that I asked to bring that to the person that cook the katsudon what a determined person. sorry that I have clean your phone but it was better than I make it never can take picture again right but the sight of him cry while running out from class is quite pitiful I hope he will be better soon.

After that I simply sit down on my seat and taking out the notebook, all the classmate also return to their seat and sensei is walked toward the front of the class to start the class finally after the intimate atmosphere is gone I hope he was normal though.

"Hey Shun-kun."

Murayama talking to me from my right side.

"Hm?"

"You was so intimidating just now you know."

"Is that so?"

I ask her since I think I just talked with him rather gently… yeah gently.

"yeah I thought he was about to passed out when you grip his shoulder."

Katase adding that on my left.

"Hahaha it cannot be because I only put a little force on his shoulder it just his sense of feeling guilty that making him feel really hurt."

Yup I totally keep my grip on control at that time.

"Is that so…."

Both of them seem to be not so sure but let's stop this conversation since the class is already started and since I take turn to combine my table together with both of them I combine it with Murayama-san since before this is Katase turn. Since the teacher on the last two class was pretty normal and don't make me have irrational task my day at Kuoh Academy is ended peacefully… yeah peacefully….

"Hey Shun-kun if you like we will take you touring the school so how about it?"

Just after the last class over and I begin to packing my bag Murayama ask me that since I was not in such hurry I take their offer and we three enjoying touring the Kuoh Academy since the new school building doesn't have any different from other school there is a little different thing than school that I know and now they bring me to all the separate building on the school and the old school building.

"He~ there are old school building here and it were well preserved if I had to say so."

I look at the school building that was made up by wood and not concrete.

"Yeah it was not used as school building again but it was used as a clubroom you know."

Murayame explain it to me. well it was a good way to reusing building that still can be used since it was cheaper and has historic value.

"Well but now the only club that occupied the place was Occult Research Club tough so it was pretty silent there and most people don't go there except they were a member."

"He~ so how is someone become a member Murayama-san?"

"Are you interested with that Shun-kun?"

"No I just wondering and I still haven't think about entering any club yet before get used to this town though."

"Well we also don't really know about it since they only let people that they invite to join them so normal student like us just can see them from a far."

She seem very happy while saying that and inviting huh…. What an interesting club if I may say so though.

"Well with this the tour is over how are you feel Shun-kun?"

Murayama and katase ask me that after finish touring with me but if I have to say so I was pretty excited and happy got a friend in my first day and touring the school together though.

"I am happy that two beautiful flower are with me touring the school today"

I made it again, both Murayama and Katase flush and walk away.

"H-hey wait."

I followed them to a place which like a dojo so this their club huh.

"This is our club Shun-kun the kendo club since the club doesn't have any male division there we only female her though."

"Is that so, then there is no more reason I consider entering kendo though."

They both smile and feel a bit sad wait I don't really sad though but please let me intruding you sometimes though.

"Do you want to come in?" Murayama ask

But…..

"Sorry Murayama-san, Katase-san I have to go home right now or I will not managed to buy some ingredient that easy to sold out."

"Is that so then you can go."

"Well thank you for your help though good bye."

I wave to them and walked away from there they also entering the dojo and waving back to me, well better get going. Later that day I go to the market to secure the meat since the good and low price one will be finished before I know with that I go to the market and buy a few meat since I will also make bento for Toujou-san for tomorrow.

When I got home I get my bath and dinner quite peacefully Tsubasa-san once give me dinner but after knowing that I can cook and better than her she stopped doing that but it not that I care. I remember back what I already done for today is very hectic and in chaos but it can't be denied that I was enjoying that then I concluded that I reap what I sow.

With that my first day on Kuoh academy is over…. I hope it will be more peaceful tomorrow though but lets leave it for tomorrow and since Shun is tired mentally and physically he sleep earlier and with that my fist day is quite a good one though..

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Kouhai = opposite to Senpai**

 **Itadakimasu = Let's eat**

 **Gochisousama deshita = Thank you for the food.**

 **Kun-kun, kun-kun = Japanese onomatopoeia for smelling sound of course in a cute way~**

 **Katsudon = google it, it was a type of dish or watch Hataraku Maou-sama episode 1**

 **Next update**

maybe in few more day but try to keep it not more than a week, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for hiatus for over month, has been beaten by RL and there was so many backlog of anime, web novel and some VN. I also hit some writer block if I don't mistaken, but now I got it clear a bit so please enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and other anime reference used.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 The nightmare of the fateful day and another starting day.**

* * *

When I open my eye the scenery of my surrounding is giving me a nostalgic feeling.

The road that I always passed by, the road sign that I always see, and beyond that corner there was a park that I frequently visit.

On that park there was Otou-sama and Okaa-sama friends that I always play with, even though my age and them are very far but they give me the vibe of brother and sister so I ended up calling them nii-san and nee-san although they are very happy I called them that but in their eye I felt they always looking me with longing eye like a newlywed couple that seeing child that they wanted in the near future.

I walked along the path that I always take expecting the gentle smile of both of them or flustered face of them when I interrupting their lovey-dovey time but as I walk I feel something uncomfortable as I walked passed by something.

My heart feel so uneasy, I increase my walking pace.

Faster….

Faster….

Without noticing it I already running toward the park that I always visit, just after this corner and then I can see the park, I can see nii-san and nee-san but…

What I saw is their figure been surrounding by several people and got injured on all of their body.

Nee-san already down to her knee and nii-san is holding sword that it's edge is made out of light, the other peoples also using that kind of sword but one of the are using solid sword the sword that has a unique design but as I saw it my body is feeling uncomfortable like the sword user is emitting killing intent through the sword.

[….]

I tried to called out for nii-san and nee-san but my voice froze along with my feet and at that time all people in the park attention is turned into me some of them are surprised, some of them are sad and…. Some of them are making regretting face.

Some of them are shouting at each other questioning why there is a people here, some of them are freeze and with just a breath of shout they recollect themselves and started to surrounding nii-san and nee-san that already injured and while the other person are stalling nii-san the man that holding a solid sword attacking nee-san.

I will not let that happen! That why I training to obtain power… power to let me protect the one that was dear to me and the people that I want to protect but as I hold out my hand I noticed something…..

My hand is very small… like a hand of a kid… the me 11 years ago.

Nee-san smiling toward me and saying something to me and also nii-san and few second after that I saw the sword piercing nee-san chest, nii-san let out a scream of rage while pushing back all of the people that surrounding him.

He rush toward nee-san and the man that attack nee-san retreat back and turn his vision slightly on me.

Damn! I can just only standing here looking these again.. how pathetic, tear fall from nii-san eye he embrace nee-san tightly afraid losing her then nee-san tell him something and nii-san turn his sight on me that are standing froze near the park.

[…]

He scream something as he noticed something, I am sure that he said 'run' but I can only watch the entire cruelty in front of me. nee-san smiling toward nii-san and tell him something again and tears is falling from both of their eyes, as I noticed it the injury spot from the sword attack is letting out smoke and the she is coughing blood. She caress nii-san face with her blood stained hand and smiling toward him and also toward me she let out familiar smile toward me and from her lip I can read that she said…

'Sorry'

…

The hand that caress nii-san face is fall down. She is death, nii-san screaming again this time with full of sadness and rage of his love one life is stolen right in front of him. He take his sword and facing all of the people that attacking them. He dash toward them and the person that taking his strike is overwhelmed instantly but the coordination of the peoples and their number has an advantage and in just a short time nii-san was being pushed back and once again he is surrounded and he is stabbed by the solid sword.

Nii-san cursing them, he loath them, he turn toward me and smiling wryly and he also murmuring something even though it was faint but I can read it from his lip.

'sorry'

I can't do anything except seeing this event in front of me again.

The people that attacking nii-san and nee-san turn toward me and readying their sword but the man with the solid sword stop them and move forward by himself, he tighten his grip on his sword and slowly walking toward me as I cannot move. He stop in front of me and saying something but I already in condition where word cannot get through and he raise his sword up in the sky and swing it down.

I close my eyes in reflex and my surrounding turned black.

"Urghhahh!"

'haa, haa, haa,"

I open my eye and I not seeing the sword but the usual ceiling of my bedroom that I just occupied from last week. I breathing heavily as I open my eye and I also noticed that my cheek is wet, not by sweat but from tear. After a moment the nostalgic and sad feeling invaded me, I run to the bathroom and turn the shower on and standing there without minding that I was still in my pyjama.

I might be doing unneeded thing but I want to cover this tear even a little, I cried as I let the water fall down heavily covering my crying face and cooling down my body as my body feel so hot from sweating too much. After 10 min showering I finally get hold of myself and proceed to the rest of cleaning my body I then warped the towel on my waist after wiping my body and proceed to my bedroom. I put on my uniform without the jacket and look myself on the mirror.

"Uwah… my eye is totally red… someone maybe said that I just crying blood before going to school or effect of using some finishing move….nah."

I search the drawer of my desk and take out some small box although it was small but it was a small box that functioning like a safety box, I turn it on and enter the password combination and the box is open. I take out the one of the small bottle I put in there and taking a dropper that was stored together and I take a few millilitre of the solution in the bottle and pour a few drop on both of my eye after a few second of strange sensation on my eyes I look on the mirror again and my eyes is good as new after confirming that I put back the dropper and bottle back into the box and lock it again.

"Hmm… with these my eyes problem is over and it look like I still have more time to prepare even for making double-decker bento for Toujou-san."

I look at the clock and noticing that I take my phone beside my bed and go downstairs. I search the fridge and taking out all the ingredient that I want to use after that I put on my casual normal design apron and started with cooking the rice. I wash the rice few time and put it on the rice cooker and after conforming that the switch is already turned on I move on the side dish preparation I make the cooking rice priority since there are cliché people most forget that they still hasn't cook the rice after finishing the side dish.

"Let's see….. we have here…"

I take out the meat that I buy yesterday with sausage and shrimp with these I can make something fancy like tempura and crab shaped or octopus shaped sausage, I proceed with the cooking preparation such as cutting the ingredient and making the coating for the tempura and meat and then I deep fried all of it starting with the one that doesn't affect the oil as much as possible for vegetable I fried some cabbage and broccoli as I noticed the rice is finally cooked I take out the double-decker bento box for Toujou-san and normal size bento box for me and put the appropriate amount of rice to make cool down.

"There is more time let's check for e-mail then."

I turn on my laptop and put on beside the empty space of the kitchen table and I check my e-mailbox. I can also check it with my smartphone but it much faster to reply it with typing with keyboard though it was my condition only but let's check for it then. As I checking e-mailbox I see there were blink on my inbox.

"Let's see the mail is come from who…"

[Otou-san and Okaa-san]

[A certain Red haired boss]

[A certain boss that always causing trouble for his assistant]

[My cute Imouto]

[Bishoujo Onee-sama]

….

That girl….. well let's leave that aside for now first e-mail is from Okaa-san and Otou-san it seem it was sent last night but as I soon fall asleep I never take chance to read it.

[ Shun-chan~ how do you do, are you having fun at high school? It was quite fun right become the student that attracting other students attention and taking the class with friends…. We are sorry that we cannot provide you this earlier and you ended up realising it by yourself… but it's fine right since you are in the high school and are your high school life is getting rose coloured already? Based on what we know it also called did your spring day has come though I won't mind if you ended up having high school marriage since I also want to see my grandchildren face faster but if you want to that Sakura-chan will probably kill you if you throw her away though~…..

Shun-kun how was your first day at school? Tou-san also has some difficulty at first but you get used to it soon enough. Also as the family head I ashamed that I cannot give you a normal live and ended up making you do the thing that I supposed to do but…. it was my son so I proud of you. Also same with you mother I also don't mind to become grandfather and father in law but be sure to take Sakura-chan as you know how she feels and also the trial that you by yourself accepting also need you to do something right? Though good luck with school life then.]

Okaa-san….. since when you take this kind of character. It probably influence of anime that you watch please stop that since it probably make troubled and Otou-sama thanks but I am fine since that was the path that I choose and about marriage…. Maybe another few year since they only needed to attend the trial and declaring it… about sakura-san… I will think about it…. With that I finish reading Otou-sama and Okaa-sama mail nex is….

[Greeting Shun-kun how was your holiday? It was relaxing right? By the way did you already meet my family member there? It was easy to recognise her since she also has long red hair like me and also um…. Ah! She got a big boobs so you should know it even without picture of it. My family also send you regards and they are looking forward to see you again especially for your cooking and my son also want to play with you so please visit us if your condition is better if you want to take a ride to here just talk to my family member. So till we meet again.

p/s She is really looking forward to meet you and if she knew that I have your e-mail address so please at least send her a message if you have time since she is reaaalllyy want to meet you again.]

Hmm…. Like usual a polite message and what with talking about your family member like that! He even pointed out her boobs was large n-not that I care though and what with that message it's look like that uncle and auntie is just looking forward for my cooking rather than I visit them and his son is really attached to me even though I just spend a little time with him huh… well he isn't a bad kid so let's prepare a good present for later and… that girl…. As if I will let my e-mail address be known by her! I will bet she will find where I live and send me many of her promotional wallpaper and video and the worst is…. She is visiting to my house while skipping work… well… not that I want to be too cruel to her though better make some extra e-mail address latter and send her e-mail at different place later.

[Yo! Shun~ holiday is fun right? How do you do? We here are fine and the work that you do previously is going smoothly so there is no problem for us to manage it unless a big problem is happening so take your time there by the way did you already making your move on some high school girl there? High school girl is good you know and since you are also a high school boy you can do it for free so let you libido run wild young man. P/s I made a good work so please tell my hard headed assistant a good point of me okay? I counting on you.]

….

What kind of e-mail is this! Almost all part of it was sounded like a sexual harassment and what with tell you assistant a good point of you that writing e-mail like this and don't confusing a normal high school girl and some prostitute and I am not laying hand on someone that I doesn't love!... maybe I should tell his so hard headed assistant about this to get him get scolded for a hour or two.

After that I proceed to two e-mail that look like written by a junior high school girl.

[Hello Onii-chan~ it's been a while but this is your cute imouto. How do you feel become a normal student after a long time? Did you find any girlfriend there? Were here was fine and sometimes Sakura-nee also visiting us and she is already become so pretty so if you don't have anyone please make a clear relationship with her already I probably won't mind to share onii-chan with her. bye-bye onii-chan that's all I want to say and come visit us soon since I am longing for onii-channium.]

My cute imouto with her trademark mail well since she is cute I forgive her for hacking my e-mail account and what with onii-channium isn't you are just sniffing around me though it was cute face you are making so let leave it alone… and about sakura huh… what with sharing me with her?

[Greeting Shun-kun, it been a while since we last meet but I hope you are healthy as always. We here are fine and I also fine. I have proceed to the next stage and managed to perfecting my own style based on your advice now I hope the day that I can stand side by side you is getting closer even by one day. I hope you are fine with living in normal school life since you are not for a long time but be sure to call me for help and I will run for you if you need me. So until we meet again.]

As usual her mail was assorted and nice to read. So she is getting stronger huh… that was a good thing and I don't really help you in perfecting your own style I just give you some point and the rest is based on your own hard work and you should be proud of it. A day of we stand side by side huh… I think the day is coming shorter than you think…

With that I finished reading all the mail that I have the rice on the bento already cool down then I proceed to arrange the side dishes and packing the bento, after that I take a bowl of rice and begin to start my own breakfast the time is still long I can eat in leisure then.

"Itadakimasu!"

While taking a bite of my breakfast I looking forward to the new day in school, another lunch with my cute kouhai and thinking about what I want to write to replying for the mail that I have.

* * *

 **Sorry a short chapter, these chapter was meant to show the glimpse of Shun past where he got turning point in his life and these was the first time I write the dream scene so I cannot sure I do it good but please bear with it and I really appreciate it. As usual thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter in around 12 hour.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter please enjoy it and thank you for reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own High School DxD or any anime reference used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Second day troublesome in school and promised lunch with cute Kouhai.**

* * *

It was a good day, the sun is not too hot and the cloud is covering the many spot so it was nice to sit down under the shade of the cloud. Today I read the e-mail that I receive and after thinking how to reply it while having breakfast I reply it after finishing my breakfast, when I am going to school Tsubasa Mikami-san still greet me like usual and her husband also feel so angry until I can hear the sound of snapping chopstick from their house. Geez.. please don't be so angry since it was not my fault. I also still have to use GPS that I have in my smartphone since I was wasting time trying to figure out the road that I should that and it lead me quite a distant from the shortest route.

Well today first period is Mathematic but since sensei already know the meaning of restrain so he managed to cut down the number of calling me to answer his question to only two times one for easy question and the other is slightly harder question I see he watching his watch when I solving the question are he still want to make me do something outrages I hope no.

The next class is physical education, I don't know why but I see the guy tension are rising like they were waiting for this class every week the guys that are crying on the party invited me to go with them to the locker room to get change and I follow them since I don't have man friend yet so it really help me the trouble of accidently entering the girl locker room when I got lost.

I change into Kuoh Academy sport T-shirt and long tracksuit and goes to the field and I understand why they were in high tension it is because…. Kuoh Academy girl is using bloomer for their sport outfit! The so-called legendary girls sports bottom that most school has changed into spat and sport shorts are exist in this Kuoh Academy…. What was this school founder thinking when they open this school…. Well it can be understand though since this school was originally an all-girls school so they probably never considered that it may cause a problem and still not change it even after become a co-ed gender school since changing the regulation more and it was harder for the student to spend more money after they already bought their sport outfit from the school. While thinking this I was on the shade of the tree resting while drinking sport drink that I bought from the near vending machine and sensei doesn't get angry on me or no one call me slacking off since I was already finished the 5 laps running around the track field.

"Hmm…. I think I overdid it with finishing 5 laps around 15 minute but it seem my body is quite rusty…"

I murmured by myself while drinking and watching the guys that are cursing the Suzuki-sensei because he is shouting at them to increase their speed, sensei it okay to motivate them by shouting but please stop swinging the Shinai that you are holding since the damage that caused when get hit by that is not a joke with someone with your size and that muscle also stop using my name while motivating them with abusing word I don't want to be their target of curse later so please bear all of it.

After another 10 minute of hellish running and abusing session of Suzuki-sensei all the guys are coming toward me to rest on under shade of tree and I already prepared few bottle of mineral water for them all for refreshment aren't I was a good classmate but since it was quite a hassle to buy many of it I just buy few of it and ask them to share one bottle for each two person and they gracefully accept it since a chilled mineral water is better than a pipe water.

"Hey thank you for the water transfer student."

The group of three thanking me after the other classmate thanking me and going resting under the tree. A guy with glasses, a guy with bald head and a guy with brown hair sharing a bottle of water since there isn't enough.

"No problem since it just a cheap mineral water and just call me Shun."

"Okay but it was a tradition to call a transfer student a transfer student for a while not until a new transfer student come after you if you want to lose this title faster."

Who is making that kind of tradition I totally want to give him a punch or two on the face to introduce this ridiculous rule and what with it become a title?

"Let we introduce ourselves my name is Motohama and the bald one is Matsuda and that plain looking guy is Hyoudou Issei."

"Hey what with that kind of introduction and I am not plain looking guy!"

"Just accept it Issei, if you are not then probably you are already one of the popular guy in the school and become our sworn enemies and as a prove you are still within our faction and still cursing popular guy."

"Kuh!..."

The person that wearing glasses named Motohama said the unneeded truth fact to Hyoudou Issei which can only gritting his teeth and grip his hand strongly while writhing cannot find the suitable comeback. They three always stick together and maybe due to their natural interest that was….

"Hey transfer student did you enjoy looking at the girls bloomer and their bouncing oppai's? You finish the lap faster due to that right?"

….. their pervertness.

"Nope, it just normal compared to my morning running few years ago so I get used to this also I am not looking at them with that attention."

Yup compared to my previous morning training menu it was just a warming up… no I think it not enough to called warming up if that used to compare and I totally not looking at them with that kind of thought.

"Uggh! What a clear eye that doesn't reflect any sign of impurity are this is a saint eye? or eye of a straight man that doesn't know the greatness of oppai? Or… did you swing that way?"

This glasses guy called Motohama is really know how to make people become his enemy, what with that eye of a saint or eye of a straight man I also a normal healthy teenager with moderated… I think? Interest for sexual thing and I am not swing that way.

"I am a normal teenager that also has sexual interest but I am not that desperate also I am a normal straight guy and I don't swing that way beside I already to…."

I feel that I will be in big trouble if I finish my word and tell them that I already touch a woman oppai before so let's play safe here to avoid unneeded attention.

"touch and linked hand with my Osananajimi before."

" " "What!" " "

Too loud and what with that union shout it was too perfectly well timed and harmony voice.

"Quite down will you three, it attracting others attention."

"O-o-osananajimi?"

"Yep"

I nodded to the bald head Matsuda.

"A g-g-girl?"

"Biologically and spiritually is conformed that she is genuinely a girl."

"a-and you got the chance to touch her o-o-oppai?"

What with that question oh? Wait, isn't the cliché scene where a man got the chance to touch his girl osananajimi is quite enviable experience and like that happen in reality you idiots…. Well cannot denied it that I already done that though but I don't have obligation to tell them that and if I do maybe their glass like heart will be shattered immediately… I don't know who said that but let's include some truth inside lies…. Or the reverse of it.

"Yeah but it was in our childhood time when we are still child and we last hold hand when I was at 6th grade and she was at 7th grade."

Yup that was true I do that but I don't tell them that lie on when it happen though.

"Fuh~ what a relieve it was just a normal thing for kid, hah~ geez don't scare us so much transfer student."

"If it was still a kid you are still forgivable"

"Though it was in near end of the line if you are a little older than that it was envi-unforgiveable thing you have done there."

These three people starting from Matsuda, Motohama and Hyoudou starting to give a relieve sigh and giving their own comment though I don't want to know that, glad I insert some lies on the truth though.

"Hey! you three break time is over come over here right now of eat this Shinai on your ass!"

" " "Y-yes!" " "

"Yes."

Suzuki-sensei strike the spot near his feet while calling for us, the other guys that already gather there were startle with that and everyone taking a few step backward. The trio give a startle reply while I just answer him normally then we all go there to listen to sensei new instruction and while walking there I see the girls are already taking the game that they want to play during free time to play in this Physical Education class.

"You sure took your sweet time coming here huh? These pervert-trio aside even the new transfer student are already starting to make this school his own place huh?"

Sensei…. we are quite sure we are running to coming here aren't we? I am sure we are not slowly walking like walking in the shop or market, the pervert-trio is quite suitable nickname for these but why he said I already making this school my own place huh? I am sure I am still on my second day here though.

"I hear your name from the teacher that teach your class yesterday Kurosu Shun."

He narrowed his eye lock-in on me, please stop that it was like the gaze of someone that got his girlfriend stolen by his trusted person better handle it with cautions since he is a Physical Education teacher so he can make me do more unreasonable thing during his class and even though I can sure I can pass the physical task that normal person can do but please be merciful by not saying run around the town in few minute.

"E-eh? Is that true sensei? I hope I don't make mistake."

I gave him a slightly unbelievable tone and slightly shocked face. He then give a slightly irritated face and his hand is gripping the shinai handle with all his force.

"Not only Suzuoka and Takeda sensei but also O-Otani-sensei also talk a lot of you. It irritating me!"

….. that teachers!

"Ootani-sensei also said that she would like to make you her boyfriend even though there was a slightly age different and other teacher also said that you are their ideal boyfriend…"

Ootani momo-chan sensei! what did you say in the staff room! Please don't make thing complicated for me and Suzuki-sensei too don't take that so seriously I trust your mature mind so..

"What so good with guy that can cook! The task of cooking is for women and man only eating it! E-even though there was a great man like me in front of them…. Kurosu Shun damn youuuu!"

Ah… he lost it. He lost to his jealousy and what with a teacher swinging Shinai with full power toward his student! You will get fired you know. There is no choice if I take it he will lost his job for sure in this so many eye witnesses and if I hit him he will say that I attacking a teacher I need to think the solution fast the best way so both of us not get in trouble…. Got it!

"Damn youu!"

Luckily there was a small pebble near my leg I can make my plan, I kicked the pebble with enough force to hit his left leg until he lost his balance and then he fall forward.

"Uwahhh!"

With the not so nice to be heard in close range scream he fall toward me I slowly put my hand to receive him but unfortunately my right hand that was in blind side of everyone is in punch ready condition and in few inch closer I lightly… yep lightly punch his solar plexus making him expel air from his stomach and as expected the Shinai broken when hitting the ground and with the pure coincidence and luck the tip of the shinai flew toward the back of my head so I turn my head to left while slowly moving his body in the direction where his head is get hit by the flying tip.

"Arghh!"

Ouch… that look hurt but as expected by his muscle and big body his head is quite hard similar to his personality and he still has his consciousness but my plan is not over yet, yeah… because there was another pebble where his head will land and all I need to do is to put more strength on his fall so he will hit that pebble with certainly and strongly and…..

"Urgh….."

A clean hit toward his forehead Suzuki-sensei is now fainted with a large bruise forgive me for that but please sleep for a while and I hope you forget your memories from few minutes earlier when you wake up. I manage to save both of us from problem so the thing will be counted as we late came to the assemble, Suzuki-sensei got mad and want to swing the Shinai to the ground, he got heat stroke and trip when swinging the Shinai downward, I want to catch him before he hit the ground but I failed, Suzuki-sensei got hit by the broken shinai and his consciousness almost out, he fall to me and we both fall down, he got his head hit the pebble that was with coincidence happen to be there and he was totally faint.

" " "Transfer student!" " "

" "Shun-kun" "

The student that I got close is calling my name after seeing me got crushed by Suzuki-sensei big body, for the pervert-trio stop with the transfer student calling already. They all helping in pulling Suzuki-sensei unconscious body away from me and I secretly help them by pushing him aside a bit.

"Are you alright Shun-kun?"

The Murayama-san and katase-san was near where I was so they just leaving their dodge ball game to check me.

"Yeah I am alright but more importantly Suzuki-sensei."

"What about him and how did this happen.?"

The pervert trio and few of the guys helping each other to carry Suzuki-sensei but I need to make a fabricate story first.

"Ah, about that when Suzuki-sensei want to hit the ground with his Shinai he got hit by heat stroke and lost his leg balance I that by coincidence happen to standing at front of him want to catch him but it seem I don't have enough power to support his fall and got pin by him. The bruise on his forehead is caused by it got hit by the broken Shinai tip and flew on him and he also hit the pebble when fall."

"I see…"

"So that's why…"

"hmm. Hmmm."

With these most of them are accepting the what I said and the guys are helping each other to transferring Suzuki-sensei to the infirmary room.

"S-Shun-kun your cheek."

They point their finger on my right cheek and I noticed there were a shallow cut with a little blood coming out from it.

"Ah? This is from the earlier accident I think, the broken Shinai part maybe graze my cheek before hitting sensei don't worry about it this is just a scratch."

"Nope, just go to the infirmary room for treatment."

"Bu-"

"It's better to treat it before it get infected if you follow the others you will not get lost you know."

"Ha~ I resign I will go to the infirmary room."

"Good."

Geez girl are so fuzzy about this little cut but it was important to treat it fast though since it was not like few years ago where the wound I has will instantly recover, well that is the point of being normal though to not get injury. Well better hurry if no I will lost them with these I going to the infirmary room.

"Excuse us are Tachibana-sensei here we got unconscious Suzuki-sensei here."

"Welcome to the infirmary room, that Suzuki unconscious those you guys finally fade up with his abuse and finally ganging up beating them?"

"Hell no! Who want to get in trouble with this muscle head!"

"Oy, Oy are it's okay to speak like that in front that person itself ? Aa, Aa I don't know what happen if he heard that and chase you around the school while swinging his beloved Shinai around."

"S-shut up, he is unconscious right now so it doesn't matter."

"Then how about I told him later?"

"Anything but that Anego!"

What was I see…. Is a cute petite girl with pony tail, based on her tone it was like a woman boss of cheerful yakuza family talking toward her subordinate and anego… does this girl… no woman that look like in junior high is teacher here? All I can see is a girl that trying to become mature by wearing a lab coat with these taught lingering in my head our gaze meet.

"Koraa! You thinking something rude aren't you? Huhh!"

What with that yakuza-like tone it doesn't scary at all with that kind of body stature and the expression she make while trying to balance her stance while standing on the spinning chair stop it already.

"Err… no I doesn't."

"Liar, you pause slightly over there."

She is puffing her cheek it was cute to see that and seeing that I want to poke it while she doing that but…

"K-kora-aa! W-what are y-you doing!"

Look's like my hand is moving faster than my thought. It seem the unconscious Suzuki-sensei is just put over the empty bed in the infirmary room and the others are already flee from here are they ninja or something even I doesn't aware they do that it seem provoking Tachibana-sensei is a scary thing to do even though you are a pervert to the core huh.

"Ah? Sorry sensei puffing cheek is so cute so I accidently move my hand to poke it."

"H-huh? What with that a student that has a bleeding on his cheek….. bleeding?"

"Ah? Yeah I got it earlier and I come here to receive treatment….. sensei?"

She is looking at my small cut that bleeding a little with a opened jaw what happen to her to checking her I move my palm left to right in front of her face and…

"Bleeding, you are injured! Quickly! First aid box, disinfection by antiseptic, bandage.."

Ah.. she is the type of person that quickly got panicked when seeing injury how come someone like her can become infirmary room teacher? I really want to talk to the school administer but for now let's make her calm down first.

"Calm down sensei, this was just a small cut and it the blood is already dry."

"b-but that injury."

"It's okay it's not hurt anymore and I just come here to receive treatment from sensei and sensei is a fine adult women right? For now just breathing slowly and show me the calmness of an adult handling thing like this."

I spoke with a gentle and soft tone to calm her down and responding to that she managed to keep calm as expected from an adult but…. for some reason I think I just calming down a kid…

"Hu~ first I need a first aid kit where did it placed again… ah up there!"

She begin to shift to a mature teacher that used to treating people in this infirmary room but…

"Ugh… ugh… I can't reach it. Who is the idiot that place that box at high place… if… I …. Know that person….I will… kick that person…. ass until that person can't sit for days.."

From start all I can see is a girl that wearing a lab coat trying to reach the first aid kit box that placed on top of the cabinet and it was quite amusing sight but as a gentleman I cannot do that then I walk toward the cabinet and help her by taking the first aid kit and hold it out to her I tempted to hold her high to help her reach it but it as a gentleman I cannot touch a lady like that and I got a feeling that she might screaming loudly after I do that and will try to hit me also other's also think that I maybe try to assault her and removing the misunderstood is quite a hassle and troubling.

"T-thank you… e-ey! That was not needed help! Now sit here and show me that injury I will treat it w~e~l~l~."

For some reason I think that she isn't someone that usually show her true feeling toward other and that was cute to see but what with that tone at the end of the word it was uncomfortable and how did she changing her mood so fast with that I obey her and leave my injury to her.

"Please treat me well sensei."

"Umu, first… let's clean that injury with these antiseptic tell me if it hurt."

She spray some antiseptic to a clean cloth and begin to clean the area that was injured. For a second I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek but since I tasted much more painful sensation than this I can brush this level of pain with just mental strength but I am sure that my eyebrow and my cheek are moving a bit when the stinging sensation been felt.

"Hee.. you are quite a tough kid huh? Usually people will shriek a bit even if this scale of injury."

Being called a kid by an older women that has the appearance that maybe much younger that me is feel quite weird but let's leave that for now.

"I has been through worst so these kind of pain doesn't hurt so much."

"Hee.. you can deal with these kind of pain huh… so you have a painful history huh.."

Even if you say that it was quite close but mostly caused by training so it doesn't matter much.

"Nope, when I was young I used to practice a bit of martial art so I got used to this kind of pain already."

I laughed it off but she look me with eye of admiration what with these development and don't take out that gauze roller now the cut is can be covered by a small bandage. As I pointed her hand she quickly put it away and search for the bandage.

"So what kind of martial art did you practice then?"

"A bit of using sword and latter a bit hand to hand combat though it was not long then I quit."

She take out the bandage that she found and applied it on my injury her hand tremble a bit but she manage to do it and since the cut wasn't too long it can be covered with just one of it. I do quit hand to hand combat but that was after I know that there is nothing that I can learn from it.

"Hee.. then how about we spar at my house dojo? Tachibana style is quite fun and easy to learn you know."

….. I know why they doesn't want to mess up with her even if she was quite an easy target, it was because she is the relative of the Tachibana style martial art school or maybe family member of it were their famous motto was [Messed up with our family then prepare for your funeral] or [Making the girl of Tachibana cry then prepare for a trip to Thailand] and their senior student was quite fearful people also there were rumours that say the higher level of the Tachibana style is to be achieve by fighting wild animal in the wild.

"Err, thank you for the offer sensei but now I want to focus on my studies.."

"Don't be like that why don't try our light training course for a month then it was just like you are in morning exercise it good for body you know."

She smile while persuading me but sorry I have no interest on that and based on what I heard their training is no half-assed comparing to other martial art school though their medium level is just considered light by my standard though.

"Err.. I really can't though thank you for the offer though."

"Ehh, party pooper but come visit it if you had time though just say that you were from Kuoh Academy and you know me then they will welcome you well."

I am sure that if it was man coming there they will serve them a good welcoming though…. A good one.

"I will sure to keep that in mind, it time for me to me to return to the field now or I will late for next class see you later Tachibana-sensei."

"Ah be sure to visit again Kurosu Shun-kun."

I stopped my leg and turn toward her.

"How did sensei know my name? I am just transferring here yesterday and this was the first time I meet you."

"Hmm? It was simple your name was all over the faculty room even before you come here with your amazing transfer exam result and yesterday you name was make quite popular topic by Suzuoka-sensei and Takeda-sensei about you answering a difficult and never been taught question in class though the most fussy about you are coming from Momoka telling that you are good boyfriend or ideal man or what so ever."

"Aha ha ha….."

I can only smile on this… unforeseen trouble…

"But now I know why Momoka has quite interest on you, your eyes are so pure and your attitude was so well mannered and treat me some of you food next time and I will help you if you want to skipping class and sleeping here."

She say that while smiling and I can see a faint blush on her cheek but she quickly turn back and grabbing some candy that was all over the table. Well if food maybe I can give it to her some after home economy class though it will be almost impossible for it to pass Momo-chan sensei and Kiriyu-san security check though…

"I…. will think about it then please excuse me."

I walk out from the infirmary room and walk toward the field seeing my classmate are begin to clean up, better hurry before I miss them. After that I was interrogated again by my classmate.

"You still alive Transfer student?"

"Shun-kun did Emi-chan also invite you to her home dojo?"

"Did you lay you hand on her too? I hope they will send you to Thailand after this."

As usual the girls are asking nicely and the boys were split in two way which was the nice one and the insult.

"I believe that I was still alive and yeah she did invite me but I refuse it though…. For now…"

"As expected of Shun-kun you got the quality of being invited but if you come there I wouldn't think you come home unharmed though.."

"ha…ha…ha…"

With that the atmosphere of the discussion is turned down and we all walked to the locker room to get change, the next class was Takeda-sensei English class and as expected he reduced the number of my name called to read a sentence but as we do eye contact he avert his eye and it seem he know that Suzuki-sensei irritation toward me partially due to them but let's leave it for now and after the bell ringing Takeda-sensei quickly get out from class after giving homework. I then taking out my bento and the promised bento for Toujou-san and activating my stealth mode again to avoid attention.

"So let's go toward the meeting place then."

I then walked toward the meeting place where the first time I meet her and while walking there I buy a bottle of green tea for drink. After I arrive there I see a petite girl with white hair are waiting there while standing after hearing my footstep she turn facing me and the first thing she say is…

"… you late senpai… and what with that bandage?..."

She said it with stoic face… these girl how much does she want to eat bento and it still hasn't passed 5 minute from the bell ringing just how fast she come here but well what done is done then she also felt slightly worried seeing the bandage on my cheek.

"Sorry, sorry I stop to buy drink first and it just 5 minute after the lunch break ringing so please forgive me and about this bandage I got a bit accident when physical education class but it was not a big deal so don't mind it."

"… apologies accepted but only when you give me what you promised yesterday and it's good then…"

With that her worried is dispelled and then I hold out both of the bento that has been warped with blue and white cloth respectively, and I also put the green tea that I bought together with one strawberry milk that I bought for her.

"Yes, but please hold these for a second first."

"…okay…"

I proceed taking out the thin plastic sheet for picnic use and spread it on the grass and then taking my shoes off before stepping on the sheet, I then taking the bento she hold while she taking her shoes off and sit on the sheet. I also sit down and hand over her promised double-decker bento wrapped in white cloth together with the strawberry milk.

"Here you go, be sure to expect something that surprise you before open it though."

"… I already done that…"

She then swiftly undone the cloth after putting it down, she then look at me for confirmation and I just nodded to her while smiling, she then open the first part of the bento and she saw the side dish that I prepared.

"… these is… osechi?"

An expected respond but unfortunately no, though I really putting effort arranging the side dish to be look more delicious though.

"Nope just your normal double-decker bento."

"…a normal double-decker bento doesn't have this kind of extravagant side dish arrangement…"

"I put more effort for my cute kouhai."

"…idiot…"

"Ha ha ha, but the best part is yet to come though."

"?"

She slightly tilt her head and looking at me with question mark on her head.

"Just open the lower part the bento."

I say that while giving her anticipating face. She then put the side dish aside and she see the lower part of the bento, usually people just put some nori or plum on the rice but I wasn't that simple because…

"… character bento based on my face…"

Yep, I even go as far as making her face by using the nori that I cut into little pieces I even go as far make the cat-shaped hairpin she has.

"So how about the appearance of this bento?"

"…5 out of 5…"

"Well it my pleasure to hear it, then shall we start to eat?"

"..Let's do… itadakimasu…"

"Itadakimasu"

We both eat the bento that I cook and since it was quite boring to just eating quietly I break the ice by asking her about the taste of the bento.

"How about the taste of the bento Toujou-san?"

"… the egg roll is so soft and tender, the karaage and tempura was so crunchy and tasty…"

"I glad you love it."

She continue eating after giving some comment about the food she eat, from time to time she is making a cute expression while eating and I can see that her lip is curving upward good to know that my food can make her happy, a little more time and she will definitely smile without restrain as I thinking with that thought I continue to chow down the my own bento.

" "Gochisousama deshita" "

We both claps our hand and say the appreciation word. She then pop the strawberry milk that I bought with straw and I open my green tea, it seem now is a good time to say about the picture that I confiscate yesterday.

"Toujou-san do you still have time?"

"…I have some to spare…"

"Thank you, I want to show you something…"

I search for my smartphone that I put on my pocket and then I search for the picture folder where I put all the picture of her.

"…these is… did you also becoming one of them?"

"One of them? Ah? Did you mean a group of stalker that always following you from shadow while calling themselves you fans?"

"… that kind of insect…"

They will probably die from heartbroken if they heard that you know at least call them a stalkers.

"Pro..bably that kind.. but I don't know about that until yesterday though."

"Then you become one of them?"

She is ready to stand but I need to quickly remove this misunderstood since I don't want to be hated by my cute kouhai though.

"Nope, they get angry on me because they seeing us take lunch together and they give me warning after that though."

"…I see… did they do anything to you… or they attack you then making the injury…?"

"N-no this was not related to them it really accident from the physical education class in this morning."

"…really?"

"I swear."

"…then why do you have these picture?"

I see her hand are gripping my smartphone really hard please stop it since it was a delicate gadget and need to be handled with cautions.

"Please don't grip the phone so strong or it will break I will tell you the reason I got that picture."

"…okay…"

She then settle down a bit and let go of the phone. I then told her about yesterday event on how someone introduce himself as the president of the so-called Koneko-chan fan club, and how he got reverse-threaten by me and I confiscate the picture that he have in his phone and I want to ask her what she want to do with these picture.

"It about like this."

"…is that so… thank you very much then senpai…"

"It's not a big deal, but what are you going to do with the picture then?"

"…delete all of it…"

"Hee… that was quite a waste though, I took a quick glance on the picture before and I see most of it was well taken picture of you and why not copying into the your computer or phone then ?"

"…is that so…but.."

"Hmm? What the problem?"

"…did senpai saw anything inappropriate picture of me…"

She look at me while sharpening her gaze, it's hurt so please stop it even though physically it doesn't hurt but my heart is hurt.

"Nope, I just take a glance on some of good timed picture and…. The picture of our first meet, can I at least keep that since I was also in there?"

I reassured her and I show her the picture of us, the time where I feed her with my bento yesterday.

"…this is…yesterday…"

"Yes and if can I want to keep this for my own collection but it all depend on your permission though."

"…. Just keep that….but I confiscate the others…"

"Thank you and I don't make other copy so please don't take out my phone memory card please…"

"…is that so… if you lie I will hate you forever…"

"Rest assured I am not lying here, why don't you just transfer all of it on your phone then?"

"… I will do that…"

She then take out her own phone and begin to turn the connection on and after a while she begin transferring the photo in my phone and deleting the picture after finish transferring it to her own phone leaving only picture that she give permission and then she give back my phone.

"Thank you then, I really appreciate this."

"…Just think I do that for the bento…"

"I shall do that then."

With that our lunch for today is over and we begin to clean up and she is helping me folding the plastic sheet and warping the bento box with the cloth, before we split up I hold her for a while to ask her something.

"…yes?"

She turn back while asking me that but never mind that though. Let's do what I want to do first.

"Do you want to take my number so you can mail me for request then, I maybe can't do it always though but sometime is fine though."

She then take out her own phone and begin to receiving date from me.

[…kring!]

"It finish then meet you tomorrow then Toujou-san."

I put my smartphone back to my pocket after giving her my call information and then she hold the end of my sleeve and I stop while turn to her.

"Hmm? Why? Did something goes wrong?"

"…no… you forgot to take mine…"

….

"Is that fine? I mean are it's fine for you for me to have your number? The person that you just know for a while?"

"….no problem… I trust senpai… and.."

"and?..."

"…if senpai play trick on me…"

She crack her knuckle and I put my right hand on my left shoulder in and take a knight-like pose.

"Be at ease Ojou-sama, I will never betray your trust."

She tensed up but second after that she give a relieve sigh then she begin transferring the data of her information to my phone.

"Then let's meet tomorrow then."

"…um…"

She then left to the old school building as she say that she want to do something there first, I then slowly walked toward the new school building to return to my class. With these the relationship between me and her is safely established with we swapping our contact information.

"Today is not a bad day I think…"

With that in my mind I taking my time to walk to my classroom with these happy feeling in my heart and if I not mistaken I hear someone crying on the bushes before. I am sure I got them all angry but who cares about their baseless word. Let's do better after these then as long I in normal life even for a while…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this and it seem the story still doesn't touch the ORC member except Koneko but I think next chapter will have slightly time skip and proceed to the main DxD story so please bear with me and my amature writing and see you again.**

* * *

 **Next chapter update will be irregular...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's been over 3 month since my last update and I sincerely apology for that, since RL taken me rather... strongly... coldly... and depressingly... ah... this world is so beautiful and cruel... well leave the little drama I present you latest chapter and it's already chapter 6 but I still didn't know whether to change the title or not since the story I planned is rather quite opposite from the title... also this chapter is a bit recap of what happen to Shun and some... unfinished business from few chapter ago... Enjoy it though~**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own High school DxD or any reference that were used are belongs to their respective owner. (Geez I used many reference in this chapter...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The rise and fall of Koneko-chan FC Neo and Shitori Kaichou proposal.**

* * *

The sky is so clear today… it already a month and I wonder I if I had a normal high school life here in Kuoh Academy… no I want to believe I had.

At the first day… no even when I was having my transfer exam I already have unbelievable start. The teacher in charge are mistaken the question that supposed to be given to me which make me answer question from the third year level question and on top of that they only noticed it after I already writing answer for my last question, though they make me take the test again (which make me spending the whole day at school during weekend) why they work themselves up to checking the question that I have answer by mistake after that the faculty room is in chaos when they check my total score (uwah… so fast…) is so high but my name is never appear on official exam list but since that was in expectation I already make countermeasure with the help of certain organisation I managed to somehow make some educational certification from some private cram school (I wonder if it really exist?).

The first day I come to school I make small (I guess) attention, the teachers from most subject asked me to solve the question they ask and make reading the textbook not by paragraph but by pages! Isn't it is a must cliché thing which a transfer student cannot be asked question during their first week in school but they happily ignore that… after that there was a home economy class which the teacher who asked (force) most student call her Momo-chan sensei make a celebration party for me but the star of the party which supposedly me(?) was making the food for the party and it make most people (especially girls) taking liking on it and it seem I was tasked to cook more quantity of food when home economy class in the future…

During recess I meet Toujou Koneko a petite girl with white hair and hazel eye, she had a several loose bang in front and two long bang on each side of her head with a cat-shaped hairclip. At first I was just want to share eating spot with her (though I seem to steal her favourite spot) and treat her some of my bento but with the twist of fate (much more my fault) I was ended up making promise to make her bento for the next day. I also seem to make one of the largest fan group angry with me eating lunch and getting friendly with her but I managed to counter his baseless word and getting a bunch of Toujou-san picture collection from the man called himself the leader of Koneko-chan fanclub as a prize of war and after that there was no big event that day…

The second day I accidently overwhelmed other student by many laps in running during physical education class, I managed to win the male classmates attention or rather managed to reset the minus feeling on me from yesterday chain of event by giving them some chilled mineral water that I buy from nearby vending machine after that I suddenly approached by Suzuki-sensei and got attacked by him using shinai… who are you are you Tiger?(Fate reference) after I guided him to fainted due to his own doing the incident was closed without him sending resignation letter to the principal with the true is hidden and modified by anonymous student. I also go to the infirmary room together with male student that take him and there I meet a young girl wearing a lab coat that oversized for her, she has a petite figure and had her hair in ponytail hairstyle tied with cute ribbon also her face is quite cute.

Tachibana-sensei… or known as loli inside the infirmary room, anego of the infirmary room, messed with her and say good bye to your family jewel and many more ominous name. At first she was rather a tomboy girl and acting like a top ranking woman in Yakuza family but I noticed that she was quite a clumsy and easily to panic when seeing blood… how can you be in charge of the infirmary room at the first place if you are like that huh… and it seem that she is close friend with momoka-sensei form their university time and through fate they got the same job in the same school as she is going back to her alma mater school and thanks to that she know my cooking is good from momoka-sensei and she sneaked in when home economic class… and don't watch me cooking while drooling the quantity of food you get depend on the mercy of the girls inside the home ec. class.

And… why I was thinking all of this while starring the blue sky?

That was because…

"Your bastard why ignoring us while looking at the sky! Are you underestimate us!"

"One more last warning to you Kurosu-kun, give us the memory card of your smartphone that contain the picture that you steal from the pathetic previous leader and we will excuse you with just few bruise in the face."

I am in this situation…

Why I am in this situation?

Going back around 20 minute before this should explain that I think.

* * *

Around 20 minute earlier…

Ring~Ding~Dong~

The end school bell.

"That's all for today and be sure to review this since it will be in test."

Takeda-sensei leave after saying that while sorting his thing and like a usual ritual most student in class releasing relief breath after the school over and begin to do their thing. As I look around most student already doing their own thing some of them are talking to each other (The three pervert are discussing about pervert thing I think…), preparing to go to their respective club activities or doing the 'going home club' just like I usually do but…

"Hey Shun-kun do you have plan after this?"

Katase-san and Murayama-san standing in front of my table asking that. I think I don't have anything to do after this since I already finish some 'task' that given to me by e-mail so maybe just reading some light novel or playing games that my little sister send to me occasionally as present.

"I think I don't have any urgent or important thing to do actually, why are asking me that?"

Both of them are playing with their finger while pushing each other using their elbow and this is not the first time they doing this so the only way to force them to move on fast is…

"I'm going home now…"

" " Please wait!" "

They both grip my elbow as hard as they can when I want to stand it's hurt so stop it… then I fall back to my seat.

"So-sorry we don't mean to do that!"

"Y-yeah it was all Katase fault!"

"Yes it all my- hey you also hold him right so don't push all the responsibility to me!"

"Well, well calm down both of you since there was not much harm done so I don't really mind that so more importantly what are you two want to talk about?"

I stop their fight and move on to the real topic after their both calm down Katase-san is the one that talk first.

"Actually we want to invite you our club activities."

"Y-yeah since you don't have thing to do why don't you come and visit us everyone is welcoming you."

Yeah they really welcoming me… with the eye and conversation that leading to 'did you make sweets?' so I really want to refrain from going there after the first time I visiting there but I go there 3 time during my first week in Kuoh Academy though…

"Well… about that… let's just say I got a little trauma from last week…"

Yeah last week I went there empty handed they all looking at me with betrayed eyes, the eye that can be seen on a girl that seeing their loved person cheating in front of them but for them it was because I didn't bring them the cookies that I promised to them ( no I definitely denied that I have promised any of them) though I clearly tell them I will only bring something if I want to with everyone supporting that…

"W-well we apologies for last week!"

"Y-yeah we didn't think out joke turn out to be like that… [ " " Yeah we are sorry" "]."

They both are bow down apologies to me after I narrowed my eye slightly… it's not like I really angry though… even when some of them say they are went diet few day before that just so that they doesn't get too fat after eating too much… or some of them saying return my fantasies… yeah I totally don't care even if they say I promised to bring a bucket of sweets for them that day…

"Hoo… hee… haa…"

They both gulping… waiting for my answer and my answer is…

"Haa… alright fine but remember to restrain complaining 'where is my cookies' okay? I don't want to be blamed if hellish diet waiting and in the first place I don't obligated to bring sweets or snack every time I come visit right?"

" " Hai~~ …but please bring it sometimes…" "

Oy oy your true feeling is leaked you know…

"Haa… okay then lets go— "

Before I finished my word there are several student enter the classroom by forcefully open the door you didn't have to do it so hard you know look everyone that still in class is surprised by you guys action but I think the door can endure that much force I think.

"Intruding! Is Kurosu Shun is here!"

That guy… are you challenging martial dojo… it seem it was me that they were searching for but I don't think I do anything that anything that attracting martial arts type club though and track and field club is quite full and I just running as fast as their average runner so I don't think they will scout me...

"Err… I am Kurosu Shun so to who do I own this pleasure?"

I talk to them as polite as I can since communication is important for people and people to get know each other though there are some of them needed physical communication though…

"Oh? You make thing fast I am Muratomo Kiragi from 2-D I'm here to bring you to someone."

A person from the same year huh… but I didn't really interact with other class so much so I don't really know him and why the people behind your back is staring at me so hard…

"Die Ikemen!" "Just explode already!" "Leave our Koneko-chan alone your bastard!" "Lolicon!"

And badmouthing me without even behind me and rather they speak at volume that I can hear also what with the last person and second last person.

"So… Muratomo-san can I know who is the person that wish to meet me?"

"You will know when you meet that person and I told you earlier the person that want to meet you is not a girl so don't keep your hope high."

Sorry to say but I didn't put any hope or though on that but…

"Hey! He will coming with us to the Kendo club so please tell that person Shun-kun isn't available today."

"Yeah we already booked him earlier so please come on another day."

Katase-san… Murayama-san… I am not your girl's possession you know… responding to both of them the male student that glaring me so hard turn to them

"Haa? Don't mess with us girls, we only need that bastard to come with us."

"Ah! Please don't cut on our things girl we only has problem with this bastard."

It seem they was still keeping a little respect to the girls and unreservedly insulting me.

"Behave guys, Murayama-san and Katase-san from Kendo club right? We here are just having some business with Kurosu-kun here and after he meet the person that want to meet him I assured you he will be with you girls shortly but… if he doesn't do anything rude and give us what we want… that is."

What with that shady-like statement oh? It was totally shady I guess but give me back my respect on the first half of your word but from his word it seem I have problem with someone but I didn't know anyone that I getting mad off at least in the school only though… but for now let's settle thing peacefully.

"But-"

"It's okay, Katase-san, Murayama-san I was just visiting someone first before I go to the kendo club so go on first and tell the others member about what we agree earlier."

"B-but… we understand…"

"That's more like it but… pst, pst, pst, got it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I go then."

"Wise thinking then follow us."

I follow Muratomo Kiragi and the student that look like henchmen to the person who want to meet me, before leaving class I scan the class and I already see the pervert trio already leaving first the girls are a bit hesitate but they follow what I ask them…

After walking to the shoebox we changed from school specific sneaker to our own shoes and I put on my sport shoes that was medium priced and walked toward the gymnasium or specially behind the gymnasium… why most development start here huh…

Upon arriving we saw the were a many old table and chair and there were also a made up room where it was covered with cloth so it was quite dark, there was few more male student that was waiting there or should I say there was only male here seeing me arrived there a male student enter the makeshift room and then another male student come out walking toward here.

"Good work Kiragi-kun, and I am Sakai Renji from 3rd year so welcome to the Koneko-chan fan club neo (revised) Kurosu-kun."

"Thank you for the compliment buchou."

"Err… you welcome… I guess?"

I slightly tilted my head hearing what he just said know… Koneko-chan fan club neo… on top of that it was revised… that club still exist huh… wait! Neo? Revised? It mean there were a new group of people that will stalking Toujou-san from now on? Geez they never learn do they.

"So Kurosu-kun as much I would like sit down and served tea to you while talking about koneko-chan but unfortunately we missing something."

He snapped me back to reality with his word, missing something? We could sit on the using the chair and table available here since not all of them are totally broken so it was tea then since there was no place to make them… he then point his index finger to my trousers right pocket.

"Kurosu-kun can you donate the picture of our idol Koneko-chan that you stole from our previous pathetic leader, please~ we don't want to lose a potential member like you so please give you cooperation since we didn't want to use violence."

Wait how he know I put my smartphone in my right pocket today because I always put my smartphone in alternately between my trousers pocket and my bag… so they were the one that I always feel around huh… and what with [we didn't want to use violence] don't they people on the back are ready for some action there! Shadow punching, bat swinging with spiked broken wooden table leg, making sound with their finger, and pulling out a bottle of lotion from their bag while looking here with lecherous smile and eye on top of that licking his lip with lecherous way… someone please throw that person away from here! In many way he is the most dangerous out of all of them.

"Err… if you ask about the picture… sorry to say but I didn't have it with me anymore…"

"Hee… so you already transfer it to your computer huh… what a clever one if only our idiotic shameful previous leader is doing it we still can operate with full force now…"

If only they are doing good thing I probably supporting them but isn't you are doing the same thing with your previous leader? And isn't your insult on the previous leader is getting worse every time you mention him?

"I also don't have it on my computer also I can't show you that but I tell you the truth here."

"Lies! The picture of that cute Koneko-chan you know! You dare to delete it! I understand if you want to monopoly and don't want to sharing it since I also want to do the same but to delete it! What an insolent fool you are! SOMEBODY PLEASE BRING SOME KNIFE AND WHITE CLOTHS HERE THERE IS SOMEONE THAT NEED TO CUT THEIR STOMACH AND DIE HERE!"

"Yeah! Just commit hara-kiri and die!" "Riajuu! Die!" "Give him divine punishment!"

He say it in faint voice but I definitely here that (since I also want to the same) in the end you are just the same, what with telling people to make hara-kiri and casually asking people to commit suicide because of people that thinking life is so cheap and easily commit suicide our country lose precious manpower but I didn't delete it and I manage to ask for several picture though since Toujou-san that holding it right know and background people in the back you are too noisy!

"Buchou and everyone please calm down, we didn't want to scare our guest here."

Ohh! Muratomo-san I glad there were someone with common sense here but isn't it better if you didn't associate with them?

"No since deep in my heart I also admired Koneko-chan angelic figure and beauty and these idiot is perfect stepping stone for that and I can easily bail out if anything happen, opps excuse me."

You said it now look Sakai-senpai and the others are frozen and what with the last person with ecstasy look while embracing holding himself it make me shivering you know.

"E-ehem! Leave that aside what I want to say it I already said that those picture is not in my possession anymore."

All of them blinked several times, and that person over there please don't play with your lotion!

"W-what do you mean by that d-did you already trade it for another person? Wait, wait if I don't mistaken there were also people from two great onee-sama's faction also interested on our Koneko-chan since she also mascot of the Occult Research Club that run by two great onee-sama's… that mean… YOU TRAITOR!"

"He?"

I tilted my head while accidently making a dumb sound.

"Don't mess with us! Are you trade those picture for the Onee-sama's picture!"

"No I-"

"Now you done it! It decided I will type your name on Jigoku tsushin tonight!"

Just before I finish my word he intercept me again and hey that Jigoku tsushin doesn't work you know it fiction and even if it was true I think I have acquaintance that can get me out just by their name and by the way I also fan of that anime it a pity that we cannot talk about it since you are like this.

"Calm down buchou! That thing didn't work since I already tried it on you long time ago with your name and nothing happen."

"Ha… thank you Muratomo-kun… what! You already tried it and using me! What I have done to you until you want to send me to hell?"

"It's simple to threatening you if something happen and forcing you to take all the responsible."

"Also it doesn't work! I just managed to muster courage to try it tonight but it was fake!"

"It's fiction Buchou… and leaving that aside Kurosu-kun you have something to say right?"

He change that topic! He ignore Sakai-senpai question but it wasn't a bad thing since I it goes on he goes on and on the real topic will not proceed.

"Ah? Like I said that picture isn't in my possession anymore."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, I swear in my own name, soul and existence."

"Hey people that say like that usually can't be trusted and usually people swear to God isn't it? It still be acceptable if you swear in the name of Goddess Madoka."

"Stop it Buchou people are free to swear on anything they want and for you information in the third movie she lost her power so it was invalid until the 4th movie comes out."

"Eh it already announced isn't it just an April fool?"

"No it's real."

"Thank goodness I was hoping to watch it since I really like that story ve-"

"Sorry I lied."

"Eh!"

Oh? I also saw that geez… internet these day is so scary.

"Ehem! So kurosu-kun is the picture is still exist and where or who do you give or place."

He ignore the rumbling Sakai-senpai while pushing his head and goes to the main topic geez after failed to get into the main topic twice in a row now we can move on.

"Ah? Actually I already give it to Toujou-san."

" " "…. … … " " "

All of them are being silent… maybe they didn't hear it clearly though I think I already speak loud enough reaching the person who doing bat swinging that was the farthest from me.

"I already give the picture to Toujou-san on the next day after I got the picture."

"No, no, no! please tell us that you are just joking Kurosu-kun it isn't too late to take back what you have said."

"Ye-yeah I only treat it like a joke Kurosu-kun, aha.. ahaha, how cruel you are it already half of the year and April is already long passed… though if you are just saying it was an April Fool joke w-we will laugh and accept it…"

Muratomo-san and Sakai-senpai are definitely denied what I saying and I wasn't make a joke like that you know, and senpai are you okay? You like almost broke you know.

"I wasn't joking though, she almost hit me but after I tell her the truth she just take my smartphone Sd card and take all the picture that she like and delete the other."

" " "NO~~!" " "

It hurt my ear when two grown up boy screaming in front of me.

"The picture of Koneko-chan wearing BLOOMER!"

"The picture of Koneko-chan licking ICE-CREAM!"

I think I have the picture of she was eating and doing P.E that passed her permission though but I definitely cannot show it to them or like hell I will show it to people like them, Muratomo-san I didn't know that you have bloomer fetish and Sakai-san… please don't look at girl that eating ice-cream while thinking dirty thing…

"Kurosu-kun! How… how could you do this to us! … the chance for our Koneko-chan Fan Club Neo (Revised) to make Koneko-chan pictures sanctuary here and obtaining the forbidden fruit that was taken from that useless and worthless previous leader… how could you!"

Sakai-senpai that already all four in the ground saying that while hitting his fist on the ground… isn't that hurt? Muratomo-kun why are you swinging that broken table like it swinging a bokuto, are that was makeshift of the bokuto?

"Kurosu-kun I have decided… I have decided that you will have divine punishment here and now! I didn't need to visit Jigoku Tsushin at the middle of the night and I didn't need to hit voodoo doll that has your name with nail… I, no we will use our own body to punish you!"

" " " OWH!" " "

Giving up on them I raise my head up to the sky and releasing a sigh… and thinking the life I lived in Kuoh Academy so far…

….

Returning to presence now they all are surrounding me with a broken wooden table leg with spike, brass knuckle, bicycle chain, and… a bottle of lotion with lecherous eye… someone please throw that person away he is more dangerous than the others!

'Oraaaaa!'

From far I can hear someone are screaming while running, are that person doesn't tire themselves by doing that?

"How… you… dare… to… hurt… Shun… you… bastard!"

It all happen in a split second, a petite girl with ponytail that wearing totally oversized lab coat a making a sprinting jump kick and her shoes is hitting the chin of the guy that holding lotion bottle in his hand causing him to fell backward and faint… GJ! I throw my thumbs up toward her but… are it's fine to kick student Tachibana-sensei…

"Are you fine Shu-Kurosu-kun!"

"Ah? Um, I'm fine but… are sensei fine with that?"

I point my index finger toward the male student that are lying on the ground with lecherous smile even though he already faint… can I kick him?

"Eh?"

"You will get sermon from the principal and at worst you got fired if this thing get known you know…"

If make a gesture of putting my hand horizontally in front of my neck and pull it to the side when I say the 'fired' line and responding to that her face is turn dark.

"Wh-what sho-should I d-do Shu-shu Kurosu-kun! If I got fired that Momo will dominate your cooking every time home economy class and I come there and eat anymore!"

Oy oy is that what you worried about. The others are all freeze upon Tachibana-sensei entrance but after a while they gain composure and the first one that open their mouth is Sakai-senpai.

"Ta-Tachibana-sensei! Everybody run!"

Everyone was surprised with Sakai-senpai was giving retreat order so nervously and why they are supposed to afraid of the petite teacher… but even if she was petite she still has some knack on her though.

"B-buchou! Why are we running away when she is come? Isn't she is just the loli in the infirmary room there is-"

"You FOOL!"

Most of them are flinched when Sakai senpai raised his voice suddenly.

"You guys are just from first grade so you don't know this but if you mess up with her…"

" " "If we mess up with her…" " "

"Let's just say… say good bye to your life as a man or more accurately say good bye to your family jewel."

" " " Gii!" " "

All of them holding their hand on their crotch when Murotomo-san say that bitterly… sensei…

"Few years ago there were male student that try to trick her due to her nature but when they want to hurt her on the next day they all are missing and when they come back they all changing… both mentally and physically… and according to they are being brought by someone from her family dojo to some clinic…"

All of them are sweating cold sweat hearing Sakai-senpai information supplement, sensei… you family member is totally overprotecting you…

"Th-then let's go now."

"O-oh!"

When they all want to retreat there was another person running here.

"Everyone here stand were you are right now!"

"Che! The dog of the student council huh!"

"Don't get cocky just because you are joining student council!"

"Die!"

"Shut up! Kaichou and Fuku-kaichou will come her soon so stand where are you are right now!"

"Why you!"

The person with brass knuckle are angry with the person that just come and swinging his fist toward him but… there was a girl that has long hair and heterochromatic eye taking his hand and swing his body to the ground.

"Gu!"

"Student council here so everyone don't move!"

When I turned back there was a girl with short hair wearing glasses standing with several girls responding to her voice all of the Koneko-chan Fan club Neo (revised) minus two people that are in the ground right now are fall in four in the ground because that person is… Shitori Souna the President of Student Council.

Several minutes passed and what I saw totally shocking… all of the Koneko-chan Fan club Neo (revised) are lining up while looking down.

"Line up in one line you dimwit! Don't you dare to run away!"

"Saji that's vulgur you know."

"O-oh sorry Kaihou. Then you hear me don't try to run away from Student Council."

Genjishirou Saji… just a week ago he is just a normal student that was always glaring and cursing ikemen and famous male student in school and I still remember how hard he stare at me when we first met now he is member of the Student Council and working as secretary there. All of them are walking in a line lead by the vice-president Shinra Tsubaki.

"So Kurosu-kun why are you taken by them here? Could you explain it and why one of them are having injury before we come?"

Tachibana-sensei are hiding behind me while shaking… there is no choice then let's make some story then… the Koneko-chan Fan club Neo (revised) is still here so it easy to make 'true' statement here.

"Actually I accidently testing the move from the Kungfu movie that I watch last night so when he try to attack me I accidently kicked him on the chin… can I call it a legal self-defence right?"

Everybody from the Koneko-chan Fan club Neo (revised) look at me because they know that it was Tachibana-sensei that do that and the only one that doesn't know it is the person that got hit himself because he didn't see it come since he is looking at me (brrr…) before any of them say unnecessary thing lets make them help us.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, Kaichou can ask the other they will say the same thing and we are swear by our family jewel right guys?"

All of them tensed up when I say the magic word and they all know if something happen to Tachibana-sensei I can just sell their name to the Tachibana dojo if the didn't know why Tachibana-sensei was fired.

"Ye-yeah it was wicked how he move like that."

Muratomo-san is starting the information fabrication.

"Yeah it was like from one of Bruce Lee movie right you guys?"

Sakai-senpai joining up and asking reinforcement from the others that are still in daze with the turn of event but they all joining up and Shinra Fuku-Kaichou are taking them away.

"Haa… then I didn't ask anymore but why are you doing here Tachibana-sensei? I hope you got some good reason."

She shaking even more, haa… lets pull this one then.

"Actually she must has been heard the situation from Katase-san and Murayama-san before both of them are reaching the Student Council room and since she was fan of my cooking from home economic class we got closer and she is worried for me as acquaintance and teacher she come here before the student council act."

Well… more accurately she is worried if I can't cook more than I got injury but this should help her from trouble since the story is almost true though.

"Is that so Tachibana-sensei? I don't really want to say report to the principal that one of the teacher in Kuoh Academy beat their own student after one of them has in suspicion on doing that."

Shitori-kaichou adjusting her glasses while looking at Tachibana-sensei and I can feel her grip on my uniform getting stronger to ease her up I pat her head.

"It's fine Kaichou since Tachibana-sensei is a good teacher that ease up people injury in the infirmary room she will never do something barbaric such as hurting her student."

I smile toward her and she sigh heavily and decided to closed the topic.

"Haa… then it's fine then but you have to give your statement also Kurosu-kun since the person involved is also you."

"W-why shu-Kurosu-kun also with being taken he doesn't doing anything bad right? And he is the victim here."

Sensei… can you read the atmosphere and what she just say…

"It's okay sensei I only going to give statement why they want from me in the first place so ease up, ah? When you go back please tell Katase-san and Murayama-san to not wait for my arrival at their clubroom since I have the feeling this is going to take a while."

"I-is that so then I should not worried anymore then and I will tell them too but… hey! How long are you going to pet my head huh! I am not a little girl!"

"Opps! Sorry sensei height is just suitable for me to put my hand on your head."

"Korra! My head isn't you hand rest!"

"Hahaha, sorry sorry sensei head is comfortable to pat so I just forgot to take off my hand… ah? That's right how about I give this as an apologies."

I pick a small plastic package in my bag and give it to her.

"This is… don't tell me!"

"It is so please hid it first before tell the girls if you didn't want this to be disappear even if you still haven't eat it since their nose is quite sensitive to this.

"Yes! I will do that and thank you!"

She happily skipping while holding the small plastic package in her embrace it was something that she always want to eat all by herself for weeks, that's right it was actually the cookies that I baked before going to school and I intent to give it to the kendo-club member but since it already like this I just give one to sensei and stock the others until I go there.

"Tachibana-sensei is really energetic huh… well shall we go?"

"Yeah and shall you lead the way Kaichou?"

I followed kaichou while seeing Tachibana-sensei skipping with the cookies that I give her just how much you like food that I cook sensei… but for now just leave it there and I walked toward the Student Council room instead of the disciplinary room where all the Koneko-chan Fan club Neo (revised) are taken to write an apology letter in certain amount.

* * *

We are arrived in the Student council room, as expected since all of them are deployed the only people that are here is me and kaichou only.

"So, Kaichou… is there anything you want for me since you didn't bring me here just for taking statement right?"

She smiled and sit at her chair and she point an empty chair at the edge of the room.

"Sit down first."

I take the chair and sit in front of her table.

"I already know what that idiot want from you and we know the reason so we didn't really need to ask you things that already so clear, so moving on to the real point here."

"Yes…"

"So Kurosu-kun, the one week time given to you already passed so I want to hear you answer."

"Senpai proposal huh…"

"Yes, so did you decided to become my peerage?"

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 6, I really appreciate it if someone actually reading this after almost 3 month hiatus and actually I want to release this chapter about a month or so ago but I keep scrapping my idea and finally send this as final thing. I don't remember how many time I done it though and yeah I agree from someone say that releasing your own work to people is quite embarrassing thing to do (though I forgot who say that or this was the real word though) and I will make Shun interact with ORC after few chapter and Raynare also Asia. So let's meet (and hope) in the next chapter.**

 **(Also next chapter update is irregular)**


	8. Respond,Talk under the star and Date P1

**Hello everyone that reading and keeping up with this fanfic that I write I present you people with chapter 7 of this story, I know it take almost a month for me to update new chapter but the only thing that I offer is apologies things aren't do good for me this month due to sickness and many problem. One of my problem is I always scrap idea and so many times. Writing while sick and my back in pain also isn't a good experience but I managed to write few hundred word per day during that time anyway.**

 **Forget that please enjoy the new chapter and since it maybe quite long and I really hope that the story is make sense also my writing style don't really confusing .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD and any reference that used in this story (though I still used many of it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Respond, Talk under the star and Date part 1**

* * *

 _1week ago…_

"Would you join my peerage?"

That was she said to me about a week ago, at first I thought I was called to the student council room because of many so-called complaint that come to me or caused by me (though I don't really know it) but as she dismiss all of the girls in the student council and leaving just her and her assistance Shinra-senpai the air in the room started to become tense.

"Peerage? Isn't that a special helper that usually serving their lord that was higher rank noble than them? Is kaichou is a noble from far away country?"

I asked her with half joking and half serious to make the air a bit loose but

"Similar but not quite if had to say so."

She take a sip the tea that Shinra-senpai had made for us then she smile bitterly before resuming.

"Kurosu-kun, I have a question for you do you believe on the existence of supernatural being? The existence that has been covered from normal human daily life?"

Before answering her I take the bag that I put aside and pull out a small plastic bag that contain cookies that I made during economic class and the one that I put effort to save it from the girls assault. As I do that shinra-senpai is a bit startled and move her hand to block Kaichou hand that try to take it.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Kaichou, but I must ask him before Kaichou take that."

I tilted my head responding to her word it seem she is worried that I might poisoned Kaichou but if I do that the girls in my class already died since they consumed a large amount of it.

"I hope you have a good reason for this Tsubaki you are being rude to our guest and candidate for future member."

"Hai Kaichou, then Kurosu Shun I had heard that any food that you cook is quite popular among girls, especially the girls in your class and the kendo club is that true?"

"Eh? Ah if about that I think… yeah it was quite popular… if I have to…say…so…"

Yup it was totally their favourite I once thought that making the food taste bad or dropping the quality but the training that I once had holding me from make me do that since it was a blasphemy to that to your own cooking and the one that teach me cooking doesn't teach me that rather he forbid that act.

"Then can I ask why most of the girls in the Kendo club are crazy for your food and just after they eat it they all become fan of it so there is must be some trick on it… it was suspicious that how just a food can make they really like it and you don't answer Kaichou question but instead giving her food…"

She narrow her heterochromatic eye and glaring at me is that really suspicious handing food during conversation? Isn't it was just like a guest that handing their host present? Beside some cookies is good for conversation and lightening the atmosphere that was tense right?

"Is that true Kurosu-kun?"

Senpai asked with curious and amused look since that was the first time she heard it… maybe?

"Yeah, the food that I made during home economic class is miraculously become popular in an instance and spread even more than I noticing it but… if it was trick then I think I had put some on it though…"

"Look Kaichou he finally admit it and he was suspicious so-"

"Stop it Tsubaki then what is the trick then Kurosu-kun?"

"It's simple love, appreciation and sincerity that was the only extra spice that I put when I cook beside the necessary ingredient for the dish."

I smiled while saying this, yup that was another important fact in cooking that I has been taught even if the chef has same level years but their preparation when cooking and heart are different then the product that they make also will be different that is I believe.

"It's ridiculous, how come just by that most of the girl are crazy about some simple snack. Kaichou be careful he maybe a spy from the other faction."

How rude to call someone spy just because I just doing that different from anyone would do… I think? but how can you know little thing about that it was snack? It could be rolled eggs or nikujaga you know unless… ah! I remember some upperclassman that practice using nagitana… are them Shinra-senpai friends?

"It's enough Tsubaki we already decided to ask him since we already search his background right?"

"But…"

They go a bit different idea Kaichou is want to raise my trust on her by taking on my present but Senpai is worried since I was acting the different from anyone it was a chance to change this… so let's help each other Shinra-senpai.

"Then how about this, if Kaichou say about peerage then Shinra-senpai is one of it right? Then Senpai how about you take a test of it first before Kaichou does."

"Wha-"

I cut before she can talk or reply.

"If I wasn't mistaken a peerage is dedicated themselves toward their master right? Then how about senpai take a sample first whether the food that I try to offer can harm Kaichou if anything bad happen I am willing to take responsible or at worst I can take Kaichou offer but not as a peerage but as a slave you know?"

I even place myself as bet here so she cannot back out since the bet is make them have more advantage since they can lie to make me their servant and sorry for do this for you senpai.

"It's okay Tsubaki, Kurosu-kun I will jus-"

"No! It's okay Kaichou! He has a point, it's regrettable but let me do it."

"… you are making this too dramatic Tsubaki…"

She is so fired up until she cannot hear what the last thing that Kaichou say, and now she is glaring toward me with her heterochromatic eye and gritting her teeth so hard until I can hear sound from it she use her right hand that was shaking from the anger she hold to take the cookies that I open and put it in her mouth.

*crunch* *Crunch*

*crunch* *Crunch*

"… …"

After eating one of it she turn her head down and return to where she standing behind Kaichou then she quietly say.

"That… is just… a normal… cookies…"

She saying that while turn her head facedown to hide her cheek that already turned red, it can't be help since while she was eating the cookies her face is full with smile of bliss she is placing her left hand on her cheek while savouring the taste so what she say isn't very convincing. Looking at blushing Shinra-senpai Kaichou then hold out her hand and take one of the cookies then she also has similar expression with Shinra-senpai and since she is sibling of 'her' their smiles is so similar yet they so different…

"This was quite good cookies that you make Kurosu-kun, no wonder there are rumours about that your food is so delicious."

"Thanks for the compliment Kaichou also there is still more of it so how about Shinra-senpai also take a seat and enjoy it since the tea that senpai make is delicious and goes well with these cookies."

I take out the second package of the cookies and I invite Shinra-senpai together since I noticed that she is looking the cookies that still in the table with eyes 'ah… I want that' while looking at kaichou to ask she just nodding and giving the word.

"It's okay Tsubaki, take a seat and bring your own cup since a good food is taste even better when eating it with others."

"… then please excuse me…"

Shinra-senpai take the seat beside Kaichou since we are sitting in the long table that was in the room we got plenty of space. After we all are sit down we are resuming to enjoying the tea and cookies I bring with the sound of bird outside the window as the background music, around 10 minutes later we all finished the tea and cookies that has opened Shinra-senpai is cleaning the table.

"It seem we are slightly side-tracked but I think it's fine since I had opportunity to eat the rumoured addicting food."

"I don't know where the addicting part come from but it my pleasure since it suit Kaichou and Shinra-senpai taste."

"Hmm, you shouldn't be so reserve but anyway let me ask you once more Kurosu Shun did you believed in the existence of the supernatural being? The existence that was covered from normal human daily life?"

Well… what should I say since I always in contact with them for whole my life but since it was a new beginning and for the sake of my good school life…

"Well… to be honest Kaichou isn't the first supernatural being that I met, fortunate or unfortunate I already had contact with several of them when I was little."

Yup I wasn't lying I am just telling her part of the real story at least until the time is right though.

"Is that so then let me introduce myself again, my real name is Sona Sitri a high ranking devil which heiress of the Sitri Clan of the Devil 72 pillars and Shira Tsubaki is one of my peerage and my queen. Nice to meeting you Kurosu Shun."

"Likewise Sona Sitri sama, so can I have the honour to know why a noble of the devil want a mortal human like me to become your peerage? Isn't there is a better choice like another lower ranking noble devils or being that more powerful than human?"

"You don't have to be so stiff Kurosu-kun just call me by my name since I didn't like being called too formal and Kaichou also what I was called because I am Student council president."

"If you say so Sona-senpai then senpai also can just call me Shun then."

"That's better then let's talk about what is devil are, so how much you know about devils?"

"Well based on the bible they are once creation of the God but once the very first devil Lucifer make the first human commit sin he was thrown out from Eden and fall into the hell and make an endless war with God and it's servant the angels."

"Very good for a basic knowledge although the real story is taking quite a time so I will not explain it to you at least until you are accepting to become my peerage and officially one since education as devil also included in history of devils."

"… aha haha…"

"Ahem! Us devils are fighting in triangle way with Angels and fallen angels, but the war is in stalemate and producing too many death to all side so they are entering a temporary truce."

"… …"

I simply nodded on her word since I already know most of it… but let's see how she want to win my humanity then…if I had it much though.

"The devils are getting low on number since pureblood devils had a long lifespan in exchange we are quite infertile and very hard to breed. To counter the low number of devils we devils are making **Evil piece system** a system where we can make human into reincarnated devils."

" **Evil piece system…** "

Evil piece system a system where it was invented to make sure devils are not low on manpower that caused by most of the 72 pillars of devils are extinct for war so using this system an instant mature devils can born and they can become extra manpower for the devils.

"Shun-kun the evil piece is using the basic rule of the chess itself so we are creating peerage by using the evil piece and it was limited to only max 15 person per high class devil."

"I see so the Evil piece is an exclusive item only for high class devil so due to lack of devils the only way for new generation of devil to have their peerage are by turning human into their peerage."

"That's true Shun-kun you are quite perspective… so can you tell me why chess piece are used in creating Evil piece?"

Oy oy this wasn't a devil high school though it was run by devils though but…

"The point system and piece type right?"

"Good hypothesis there, actually the point of a chess piece also infecting the rate of success of making human into reincarnated devil you why was that?"

"It's simple since chess pieces has their own value and human souls also had different value."

"Good deduction, as you can guess it was like that if the human value is higher than the piece point itself then to make him/her devil needing another piece of the same type, for example if that person is having a value of 3 point then to make that person a devil needing 3 piece of Pawn or 1 piece of Knight."

"If that person value is lower than the value of the piece they can be reincarnated into devil but they are weaker right? So to make yourself doesn't lose important evil pieces a thoroughly investigation is needed right?"

It seem I was said excessive word but I think she shouldn't suspect anything.

"Yes I already got almost half set so I needed another half the number of it to be complete since in preparation for my future 'Rating game'."

"Rating game?"

I repeated the word that someone that wasn't a devil supposed to know, even though I already know all of this from earlier let's play along till the end then.

"Since the three sided war is already in truce young devils has no place gain fighting experience so in this Rating game we can have a battle simulation against another devil in many situation so we can be ready even if war broke out again. It also affecting high class devil future like me since someone performance in the Rating game is also affecting their social status and fame."

"Hee… so basically it was a fighting between nobles that want to show off their peerage and the higher their rank in that game the higher their status in the 'Underworld?' is that right? So is senpai is fine trying to recruit me since it affecting your future right? I think I don't had anything that will benefit senpai in fighting though."

"Shun-kun, a match in Rating game isn't all decided with power only a wisdom is also needed in Rating game so a person that lacked on power can compensate it with wisdom to fight."

"I see… even a fool with strong power can be taken down by weak but with wisdom huh… but to becoming reincarnated devil… it isn't something that doesn't needing any sacrifice right?"

"Yes, since being a devil is making you different from human so you are basically sacrificing your humanity."

"Humanity huh… but that isn't all right?"

"Yeah since devil is creature that have long life span we are basically outlived human in many years even if reincarnated devils are weaker than pure blooded devils but they are still live long enough."

"So reincarnated devils are basically cut all their relationship with normal human and even their own families and friends?"

"Yes but it will be problem in further future and since devils can change their appearance at will you can still be with them but it doesn't change the fact that you are still outlived them. For you information I am still 18 so this appearance is not changed you know."

I already know most of what she said but… I lower my gaze from her face and slightly down… that wasn't deliberately in that size right? I mean her sister has more volume than that though there are possibility that she also making it bigger but… judging from her personality she isn't changing her appearance much than wearing an outfit that totally not for her…

"Are you thinking something that was rude just now?"

I can see a tick of anger on her forehead…

"No… I don't… really…"

"You are pausing there but ignoring that if a master is rising in Rating game the servant also will be prosperous, you can gain money, power and women it was a man wish to make harem right?"

"Why women in the back… isn't senpai is a girl and somehow despise harem?"

"Well for devils it is normal for them to have multiple wives since this will also increase the rate of child birth for pure blooded devils."

"… …"

Well… I didn't thought she will openly talk about it though…

"Also even if you are servant you still can rise in devil society you know."

"So… even reincarnated devils also can participate in Rating game?"

"Yeah since reincarnated devils are starting from the lowest position that is low class devil, if they are doing well in Rating game and make a big deed to the underworld they can have exam to rank up, from low class to middle class, and then high class or ultimate class. When a reincarnated devils rise to high class or ultimate class they can have chance to make their own peerage and participating in Rating game if they want to become independent."

"Isn't a servant cannot leave their master side?"

"Well yeah but if they raise their rank until the high class or ultimate class they can ask to become independent but they still member of the household of their master. So when their master needed them they are still abide to that call."

"So basically a company worker that has high position in the company can make a branch office and take command of it but still related to the main branch or something like it?"

"Well in that sense it was true."

"Geez what a complicated life."

"You will get used to it if you already been in that life for few years."

"But to get all chance to fulfil all the worldly desire for sacrificing your humanity huh… what a realistic fairy tale."

"It seem it was too difficult to make decision on the spot since this will affect your whole life so how about you think about it more deeply let's see… I think a week will be sufficient I guess so let's hear your answer at that time."

"… is that so… but aren't senpai is too trusting me? Maybe I will tell someone about this? Also… devils also can revive dead people as their servant right?"

"… I don't know where you know that but yeah reviving a dead person also is an option since it will make the person have debt and can be force to pledge loyalty without condition but I am… no Sitri clan doesn't have desire to make and try to avoid thing like that since even if we are devils we try to consent for the will of human to become our servant rather than forcing them though it wasn't the same for every devil clan though. I also believe you are clever enough to not make yourself like a fool in front of everyone if you tell that all the member of the Student council is devils we also have something as a countermeasure to supress people if things goes out of control if we have no choice."

"I see… then to reach senpai expectation I will silent my mouth then."

I stand up and bowing once to them.

"Well then I will take my leave now, thank you for the tea Souna-senpai, Shinra-senpai so excuse me then."

"Ah, I shall wait for your respond then be well until then."

*nod*

Shinra-senpai is just nodding to me it can't be help since we are just become acquaintance and Sona-senpai is trying to build trust to have me in her peerage. I bow once more before closing the door and walked away from there.

…..

"So Tsubaki how about the person named Genshirou Saji that I asked you to investigate about?"

"Ah about that…."

* * *

 _Present_

Today is the day that I shall give answer to Shitori Souna… no Sona Sitri about the invitation of becoming her peerage and it seem Genshirou Saji is the latest addition of her peerage.

"So Shun-kun shall I hear your answer?"

Now there is only me and her in this room, so she want me to answer it without interruption from anyone though it may be just the other member are busy handling the troublemakers in the disciplinary room and I am not giving them a pity since they reap what they sow.

"I humbly refuse the invitation to become your peerage senpai, I apologies for taking your time so long but since the first time I don't have intention to become anyone 'thing'."

"Is that so… yeah it's true becoming peerage will make yourself and your freedom bind to your master but I will say it one more time we Sitri… no I will not treat my peerage as a 'thing' they are my valuable comrade."

"It's good to hear that senpai, if I was in different situation from what I am right now I will definitely enter your peerage but… heh~ it seem it isn't our luck then."

"Haha, true it was a shame but that I cannot obtain someone valuable like you but if it was the way it is then there is no choice but to give up then."

"Well it will be quite sad if we are just going to ignore each other after this... even if we cannot have the master-servant relationship how about we become friend then?"

"Ho ho a human trying to become a high ranking devil friend huh.., well played Shun-kun since if you drop my name when you drop my name when you have trouble with devils you will have advantage huh?"

"Hahaha don't tease me Senpai, but I didn't have any intention to do that though and I hope we can be real friend though."

Yup that's right even if that person is different from me as long they earn my respect and trust I am more than welcome to become their friends. I hold out my right hand toward her as a sign she was a good girl even though she was a devil, she has the quality that most devils doesn't have or ignore if this keep up it doesn't take long before she rise up in the Rating game.

"Well I also hope not to end connection with you though since you are a valuable candidate for become the student council member or maybe president after I graduate."

She take my right hand and shake it few times and with these I and Shitori Souna or Sona Sitri are friends but… student council member or president?

"I don't know about the candidate thing but please take care of me for the rest of the year Sona-Kaichou."

"Just call me by name is fine because the way you call me is too rigid so if you better not call me that if you are still not member of the student council, here also please take care of me if student council doesn't have enough manpower can I ask for your help at that time?"

"Yeah as long I am available and I can help you at that time please let me help you then."

"Then I shall depend on you when the time come then."

We tighten the grip on our handshake and shake it few more time before break up, her hand is a bit wet it seem she was a bit nervous even though she was being mature and calm but she is facing me the one that know the existence of devils which also don't quite interested at her temptation but it's fine because if you are doing this with other 'normal' human then you are probably got higher probability to succeed. That's right let's change the mood a little bit.

"Senpai…"

"W-what? Is there is something wrong Shu-Shun-kun?"

"No… but why your palm is a bit wet?"

I put a bit mischievous smile while saying that, responding to that her cheek is a bit red and after pushing her glasses she regain her composure… are that default technique for people that wearing glasses!

"What are you saying Shun-kun? My palm isn't wet aren't yours that was wet?"

Hoho~? This girl… you want to challenge me huh? Well it was me that started this whole thing so better to do it till the end and make it merrier then.

"Oya? I am pretty sure my palm isn't wet you know, here look at my palm it dry as you can see."

"I-it's because the heat that generated when our hand touched! Yup! That's it even if you search it on elementary school science book you will find that frictional will produce heat."

She was startled at first but still managed to calm herself and find point to counter me but…

"Senpai isn't a lady and man that without proper relationship is not supposed to be in closed space together without anyone else right?"

Simple way to change topic while saying something that is completely unrelated but since the opponent is in condition that easily confused are this comes through? Let's see how are you going to counter it lady of Sitri…

"Y-yeah it was a vulgar act for a lady and isn't supposed to happen."

"Eh? I was just saying that they are not supposed to do that I didn't say anything they do something vulgar?"

"Eh?"

You fall for it… keikaku dori *Evil smile*

"I just say that a lady and a man that not in any proper relationship aren't supposed to be in the same room without anyone else since it was an etiquette… are you thinking about something else while I said a lady and a man inside a space without anyone?"

"N-no, but we, didn't we talk about something else before that?"

Still flustered Sona-senpai still tried to stay composed and return to the first topic but…

"Yeah but isn't Sona-senpai is thinking something else while there are 'only two of us in this room'?"

"Eh? No I d-don't."

Yup, a girl at her age probably already developing interest on that topic and maybe had some material about it… well here goes combo.

"Alone with a man in this closed room, have a wet palm while shaking with him and…"

"A-and?"

I lean my head near her left ear, here goes coup de grace. I whisper to her ear with a low voice.

"I leave that to your imagination… you _'naughty'_ ojou-sama…"

"! #!%"

Hai~ one freshly boiled octopus is done~… no! that's not it! I didn't think her reaction is this big and now her face is totally red like a boiled octopus and I cannot understand what she said now…

I really need to fix this habit of mine… though I already repeating this word since… I guess 9 years ago?

"S-Senpai! C-calm down, there isn't such thing! You are the beautiful and proud student council president of this Kuoh Academy! You are a high class devil from proud Sitri clan."

"Y-Yeah! I am Sona Sitri… the heiress of the Sitri clan household…I even broke my engagement by beating the person that become my fiancé… I become student council president shortly after entering Kuoh Academy… and I with my peerage are doing our best to run student council body together with our job as devils… I invite the new transfer student Kurosu Shun to become my peerage member and waiting for his replied… I take Genshirou Saji as my pawn, he take 4 pawns so I have high hope on him… today I call Kurosu Shun to empty Student council room to hear his answer… he rejected my invitation… and we become friend… yeah… I remember… I am… Sona Sitri!"

Sona-san… why are you reciting your memories in chronology order… it included too much of your personal information you see… but as expected of the being that holding strong on their tradition they are getting fiancé in their early age and… sona-san what an amazing girl you are since engagement between household are hard to be cancelled you know… but ignoring all the information leek it may be a good chance to improve her mood now.

"So how about we have some tea since the other member of student council body is still occupied with the apologies letter from the troublemakers?"

"Uh… ah? Yes it was a good idea but… I usually ask Tsubaki to do it but she is still occupied with her job and… the fastest they can come maybe around 20 minutes… making you that are my guest to make tea is…"

"It's okay senpai" I walked toward the end of the room and pick up things needed to brew tea "Even if I can't serve you tea as a servant but at least let me do it as a kouhai and as a friend."

"B-but this is my place and letting guest to do this is-"

"It's fine it's fine just rest on the chair for a while and since the tea I made maybe different from Shinra-senpai make so please excuse me if it doesn't suit your taste then."

I boil the water and pour some tealeaf then after a while I filter the tealeaf leaving only the water into the teakettle before putting it on a tray. I prepare the tea like I usually do and luckily the recognise the brand that they used so I can managed the best way to produce the best test after finishing what needed I bring the tray to the table that Sona-senpai are waiting.

"Sorry for the trouble Shun-kun…"

"No it's my pleasure so… Ojou-sama… please have some tea."

I pour tea into her cup with butler-like manner though I only copying the maid that once pouring me tea as reference though. As the tea filling her cup the aroma is rise from it.

"Emm, what a nice aroma, you really good at brewing tea Shun-kun."

"Thank you for your compliment senpai glad you like it, but…" I walked to my bag and take out several small plastic package containing cookies I supposed this is for the kendo club girls if Katase-san and Murayama-san managed to persuade me to visit the kendo club today. "if we didn't have something to go with the tea it will be a bit empty right?"

I return and open the package and place it on the table then Sona-senpai extend her hand to take the cookies and happily eating it with the tea, looking at her enjoying the cookies I pour myself a cup of tea and seat opposite of her.

"So how the tea senpai? Did it goes well with the cookies?"

"Em! It totally delicious and for some reason this flavour is a bit similar to the sweets shop that was famous in underworld but it goes well with this tea."

Sweets shop in the underworld? I see… so she frequently visited the shop huh because she can differentiate the taste… but a good tea with good snack and smile of happiness… I think coming here once a while is worth for it then…

"It was a great tea Shun-kun, it was good enough to make Tsubaki retire from making tea in your presence it was a regret I cannot have you but please come here once in a while if you have time I would love to enjoy this tea again with the snack that you make, with these I think I could last more with mountain of student council job then."

"Hahaha, it will be troublesome if Shinra-senpai ended up resenting me for stealing her job but I will drop by if I had time though."

"I will wait for it then, ah? Shun-kun are you know how to play chess?"

"Yeah I had some experience playing it several years ago though but I still know the rule though."

"Good then how about we play a game or two before the others come back?"

She rise and walked toward the shelf and take the chess set that was place there the board is look quite beautiful and expensive since it was made of glass… I think it was a reinforced glass as expected of high class devils the chess piece also place in wooden case with exotic design. She return to the table and we begin to set the chess pieces in the board.

"So which colour you want to take?"

"White then."

I take the white piece since I was guest and it was definitely because the influence of the anime series that I watch recently where the protagonist always pick white and good at game. Yup! That definitely not the reason I choose white since white can move first and I can make more strategy and I definitely not choose to start first because I want to say ' _saa… Game wa hajimaru ze._ ' Before starting and I will not ask my _'imouto'_ to sit on my lap and saying we are playing as pair though my imouto would really loking forward for it to happen though…

"So Shun-kun where is your pair? Isn't you always playing as duo right?"

She smile while saying that… she is teasing me for real right? Did she want to revenge at making her flustered before? Can I make phone call now? It probably take just 30 minutes for my imouto to come here by helicopter to do that you know? But senpai isn't a person that I imagined to watch anime she is more to reading type… did she know from the light novel? Though I really want to say that but let's leave it for another day.

"Senpai… did you messing up with me?"

"Well a little though… so shall we start the game?"

"Ah? Yeah, then please have mercy on me."

I lightly bow to her to show that I have prepare for the game… wait did she just admitting what she did and getting through it?

"Yeah, don't worry I will end it even before you know it."

She bow down a little in respond… that wasn't a mercy you know… though in different meaning an situation it is… when I picking my first piece to start the game for real her expression become serious.

* * *

 _Around 15 minutes after the game started…_

*Tock*

*Tock*

*Tock*

"Pawn take Pawn."

*Tock*

"Bishop take knight, Senpai it seem I was on lead now."

*Tock*

"Well the game is not over until one of us get their king taken."

*Tock*

"I shall do the best to make this game interesting for senpai then."

It already passed 20 minutes since we started the game and now almost all our pawn already being deployed together with some of the back row piece, if this continue we will be in stalemate… but isn't the others are too late? Is the troublemakers are forced to write apologies letter more than 20 copies? But I definitely not going to pity them since considering the troubles and discomfort they do Toujou-san I think it was fair enough…

… … ….

*Tock*

*Tock*

The game is started to become slowdown and stalemate is in the process… the sky outside is already become dark and the room is shined by the light from the table lamp.

"Kaichou we're back from…"

Tsubaki was surprised seeing her master is not because her master not returning her greet but the figure of her master that was playing chess with a male student that they supposed to hear the invitation to become peerage from last week. According to her master whether he accept it or not she will dismiss him for today and if he agree she will reincarnate him into devil in the presence of all member since one of them had job for tonight but now all she can focus is her master is enjoying playing chess with the boy.

"Tsubaki-senpai is he is the candidate that Kaichou mention before?"

The girl with reddish-brown hair with brown eye ask her representing the others.

"Ah? Tomoe? Yeah but Kaichou told me that if he agree or not she will dismiss him before we come back and if he agree we will regroup and welcome him as our new member but…"

"But why?" Meguri Tomoe which the most hyperactive among the Sona Sitri peerage which are always cheerful but now that cheerfulness is nowhere to be found on her face.

"Kaichou is enjoying the game… and it seem she also being cornered there…"

All the Sona Sitri peerage member in the room surprised with the fact since they already know by general that their master is quite good chess player as they can expect from her good academic record but to be cornered by new transfer student that mostly known by rumours? It was too much or them especially for their newest addition in the team.

The game is taking more time and both of her master and the boy that being her opponent is concentrating on the game more than the presence of other. Even though Tsubaki know that even if her master is too occupied with something she will at least open her mouth to return greet but it seem her master is too indulged in the game until her other thing are not registered inside her head.

After the room is being silent with only the sound of chess pieces hitting the chess board and the sound of people breathing Genjishirou Saji was the one that broke the silent.

"Hey! Don't you become too cocky Bishounen! If you are joining then you are below me-"

Genshirou Saji the newest addition in Sona Sitri peerage which consumed 4 pawn pieces to be reincarnated and he was proud of it so he can't stand the supposed new member to be cocky and try to bested his master but before he can finish his so-called senpai threatening speech he was hit in the head by someone.

"It's hurt! Who do that!" He put his hand on his head writhing in pain while turning back to find the culprit just to find Tsubaki that was looking to him with serious face.

"Shut up you are disturbing Kaichou, what are you going to do if Kaichou lost because she lost concentration due to you commotion?" her voice is calm but her expression was not.

"S-sorry fuku-kaichou! I-I will not do that again." Genshirou Saji bowing his head deeply as he could to avoid angering her senpai further.

"It's fine you all… the game is more or so over right Shun-kun?"

"Well… seeing the number of pieces that we both have I think we are more likely to get tie if no one make mistake, though I think Senpai will have better chance to win though if we continue much longer."

"No I already know that I only have two end in this game whether I will lose or end the game in tie, but it was a good game Shun-kun it already been a while since I was cornered this far."

"No, no I think Senpai must giving me too much handicap to let me taking this game to this point."

"Well I wouldn't be sure about that but I take it as you agree we end this game in draw right?"

"Yeah I supposed I am thankful that Senpai letting me reach this point though."

All the peerage member are quite surprised looking at both of them that are casually calling each other by their first name and have a satisfied look. This was not very amusing to Genshirou Saji since half the reason he joined Sona Sitri Peerage because he is in love with her and looking at the sight of her talking with another boy in the way he always want is not a good thing.

"The other's are returning already so it was time for me to excuse myself then now, so have a nice evening Senpai… and you guys also."

Kurosu Shun rose from his chair and bowing toward Sona Sitri and the other peoples in the room before proceeding to the Student Council room and before he close the door he bow one more before leaving the place.

"So Kaichou, how about his reply on your invitation last week?" Tsubaki ask her master since the whole situation is confusing her.

"He reject it, it quite a shame to lose a potential person like him but we will find another person so did the troublemakers got settled?" Sona Sitri release a satisfied sigh and return to her usual expression and air after she push her glasses.

Everyone in the room was surprised by what their master say and they are return to senses after their master and assistant are in serious mode discussing the work that they done, except for Genshirou Saji which quite furious with the new because not only he was scouted much earlier than him and it slightly hurt his pride that formed by his confidence of having 4 pieces of Pawn consumed when reincarnated into devil and since he was told it was sign where he got huge potential so he was so prided about it. he didn't take it well when know the transfer student was rejecting her master invitation.

"Kurosu Shun…"

"Saji we still have work to do so return to your senses now." Tsubaki urged him.

"Y-Yes fuku-kaichou!"

With that the member of Student Council are resuming their job but not as the Student council of Kuoh Academy but as devils of the Sitri clan.

* * *

"Ughh! My back hurt so much…."

The game was so intense and if that continued it probably reaching until near late night to reach conclusion. What a devilish player she is… wait she is a devil.

I take out my smartphone to see the time and it showing that now is already 8.33 p.m.

"Geez that's late better hurry home since the night is not for really safe for 'normal' human…especially in this town…"

I walked out the new school building and as I raise my head to the sky I now see many star filled the dark sky.

"It a lucky I guess since now the starry sky is hard to be seen in the city since there was light pollution and here at school the isn't too many light installed… I guess walking under the star isn't so bad…"

As I walked toward the entrance I saw a petite figure near the tree… Toujou-san? I unconsciously take my feet toward her and when I was in front of her…

"It was a nice night isn't it Toujou-san."

"… senpai…"

She walked out from behind the tree and stood in front of me her face is still stoic as usual but from her eyebrow that slightly curved upward and the look she got in her eye… did she know Senpai invitation to me?

"What's wrong Toujou-san?"

"… …"

She remain silent… I guess she worried about something. I search the bag if there was any cookies left and thank goodness I make many of it. I took out the two pack that still left and look at her.

"Shall we eat this while gazing at the starry sky at the bench over there?"

I point at the wood bench near the streetlamp and she responding with small nod.

"Here you go."

"… thanks."

I pass one pack of the cookies to her and she slowly taking it, we slowly savour the cookies sitting on the bench. I crunching the cookies slowly while looking at the star on sky while she eating it while maintaining her stoic look. To break the ice I start the talk.

"So… Toujou-san why are you still at school at these time?"

"… club activities."

"Hee… what kind of club do you join… wait isn't they said you are mascot of Occult Research Club? Did it mean you are searching for ghost at this time?"

"… not really… and… senpai."

"Yes?"

"Did you join that people?"

Toujou-san please don't look at me with that eye, I am not one of their kind and I strongly refuse to be mistaken by one of them and she know that the so-called fan club is inviting me huh… I definitely don't want she think me joining them.

"Nope, more hate than like that what I was for them so there is no way they wanted me to get near them without anything opposite than sincerity."

"…what did you mean?"

"Ah… what should I tell you about this… well to be simplified they are having unneeded jealousy about me being 'too close' to you their idol and from their story they revolutionary their own group as their previous leader that once had your picture collection got confiscated by me."

"…"

"As a result he lost his position of the group that he started and they believe that I still had the picture that has been confiscated so they want me to hand over it to them even though I already told them the truth. Geez what a troublesome group of people luckily Kaichou and the other student council member are apprehending them before they doing foolish thing that may get them to be suspended and lost they dream."

"…dream?"

She tilted her head looking curiously toward me, geez just how much low that group in her eye though I think it was fair enough though with their attitude and action.

"Well most of them are joining Kuoh Academy due to the ratio of girls and boy here are totally unbalance with 30% boys and 70% girls so they think if they commuting here it was easier for them to wooing girl since there isn't too much challenge but unfortunately their action make the girls are more afraid rather than attracted to them. After Toujou-san appearance in this school they group up to make a fan club which dedicated themselves to 'support' you or something."

"…that's so stupid."

"Yeah I know it sound stupid but to them it was a blasphemy to call their dedication that but I really appreciate if they are dedicated themselves to something more productive if not thin down their action…"

Well everyone is be mad or sad if what they are spending so much effort are called that I also know that people are free to do what they want and like but the most important thing is keep it under control if they don't want others to hate them.

"… senpai…"

She turn her head further down and her bang is covering her eye, I that sit on her side cannot see her face anymore but I can see that she is clenching her fist very hard until I can see her fist is shaking.

"What is it?"

I use the calmest tone that I can ask her that.

"… I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"… but if it wasn't because of me that people will not try to hurt you… I... I don't want people that close to me get hurt because of me…"

This girl… it seem she is get hurt by something… I put my right hand and put it on her head I slowly stroke her head gently.

"It's okay Toujou-san… even if I don't get close to you I may still got in this situation sooner or later since I got knack to get myself in trouble though I hate to admit it…"

Yup I forgot how many times I got in trouble and desperate to solve it but if compared to that time a little harassment from people like this is more than welcome. Responding to what I said Toujou-san raise her head and looking at me.

"…senpai."

"I also hate when people that was close to me got in trouble and one of them tell me that I work myself too hard though I only doing what I can do at that time so Toujou-san, so don't blame yourself and give me a smile if you would please."

I give her the warmest smile that I can offer to her, I don't know why she was blaming herself for something that fools had done, I put my hand and make a series of patting and rubbing on her head until her face is filled with delight instead of sorrow and pain.

"Nyaa~"

"Nyaa? So… did that hit the spot my little kitten?"

"…senpai …teaser…"

"Sorry, sorry so how I am going to do to atone for this sin of mine my little kitten?"

"… just don't call me little any more…"

Ahh… I forgot the most basic forbidden word toward most petite girl since they were conscious with their height or body size but…

"Well I will not carelessly calling you that but…"

"…but?"

She tilted her head cutely even though her face expression is still a bit stoic, I lean my head toward her side and whispering to her left ear.

"…please let me call you my little kitten from time to time… okay my little kitten?"

"…"

*Crash*

Eh? When my field of vision is facing the starry sky? Why my left cheek is feeling a bit numb? As I filled with this question I finally realized in what condition I am… I was lie face up on the road. It doesn't hurt much it seem she is quite good controlling her strength. Still in a bit daze with these kind of development I stay on the ground looking at the sky… it seem I play too much… better find a follow up or my social link will be in reverse.

"…senpai?"

"…um? What is it Toujou-san?"

She is approaching me while asking me with a bit of worries in her voice… wait are it was a fluke that I wasn't lost consciousness? Well leaving that fact I slowly rise my body to avoid lucky sukebei situation where the a boy that lying on the ground accidently seeing the underwear of the girl that checking on him since that will only resulting straight punch on the face in most situation or worst a kick in the face and I am not a masochist to take a beating that i wasn't supposed to get.

"…did it hurt?"

"Hmm… my cheek is a bit numb and beside that I feel there is no other place hurt."

I look at her to reassure her. Well it seem she accidently hit me at reflex when I whisper at her.

"… I am sorry… I only cause senpai trouble ever since I meet senpai… it may be good for senpai if we didn't meet each other again."

Wait, wait, wait, why is she talking like we are couples that was about to break up! We still in friend that calling each other with family name stage right? Why the conversation develop into situation like this! Think Kurosu Shun! The way to make a happy end for both side! Think!

"… …."

"…senpai?"

…. I can see it! I can see the ending! The route I should take is… no! what the hell I thinking like I am some kind of protagonist that making girls falling for him! Haa…

*Sigh*

"Senpai?"

She still looked stoic but I can sense a bit of unsecure inside her voice… geez the answer is just one from start and I shouldn't try think unnecessary thing.

"Toujou-san…"

I looked straight into her eye before I continue I wanted to have her fully undivided attention to convince her that she not really troubling me it was a rude act toward a girl or rather anyone but sometime this is the best way to tell others what you feel.

"…what is it…"

She is timidly replying but thankfully she doesn't avert her eye much, let's hope I can make a good talk to her.

"I actually having quite a fun talking and befriend with Toujou-san ever since I come to this school, I really glad that I choose to eat outside instead of eat in the class on the first day I'm in the school I really glad become friend with a cute Kouhai like you and if they were messing up with me just because of that I will never give up this friendship just because I want doesn't want to be disturb by them."

"Senpai…"

"Also sorry for being too close to you though since we are still in family name basis with each other though I still want you to just call me by my surname though."

"… got it, then… Shun-senpai…"

"… …"

Shun-senpai… what a nice ring to my name… damn it just a simple word but it affect my heart very hard, even though I already called by many variation of Onii-chan but… Shun-senpai also has it's own destruction power… what a fearful girl she was.

"Senpai?"

She looked a bit worried looking at me that was in deep thought. Get a hold of yourself Shun! If this continue you will creep her out and social link will be reversed and once that happen it will be difficult to un-reverse it… yeah like that will happen.

"Sorry I lost in thought for a little why, but… Shun-senpai huh… it quite a nice ring to my name and it first time I called that so I was a bit happy about that… so can I call you Koneko?"

"…do as you please."

Geez she quickly being stoic again but it maybe my imagination by I noticed that her lip is curved upward a little.

"Then I shall do that… Koneko-san… do you free this weekend?"

"…did senpai try to hitting on me?"

She retreat a bit from me… is that she thought when I say that? Or it really every girl thought when a guy asking if they were free?

"I will not go that far Koneko-san I might be bold with small joke but I am not bold enough to make something my cute kouhai to hate me let's see… ah! Then how about this even though I am already a month in this town but I am still not very knowledgeable about popular spot in the town."

"…why me?"

"Well… I can ask Iss-guys in my class to bring me and they probably accept it though with the thought they can invite some girls if they using my name so it probably not really safe to ask their favor since they may asking something that impossible or irritating from me later and if I ask the girls they maybe misunderstood something and misunderstood will make probably take time and effort to be cleared."

"…so senpai is asking me just for convenience?"

She is showing some irritation and I can see she knit her eyebrow a little.

"It seem I am not giving you the full reason yet, even though that also my reason but my main reason is… I want to go out to for entertainment and for some stress release or air change but more importantly I want to commemorate our friendship that already last for a month."

Ah… I can't believe I said that to her though I think I said it like a pitiful man that just found a new love.

"Senpai…"

"So will you accompany these lonely senpai of your for some walk in the weekend?"

"… I…"

She is a bit hesitated it seem there is something that prevent her but… let's put more bait in line then.

"I think I will put extra effort making bento for that day… so any request?"

"Guk!"

Critical hit… now let's make use the item that Mikasa-san give me.

"My neighbor also give me some coupon for ordering special parfait at some store near the supermarket in this town… so-"

"What time."

Too fast! To think my the special parfait is more attracting than my bento is… frustrating.

"… it's not like I don't like the bento that Senpai make but the parfait is only come out once in month and it also hard to get an order for it so…"

"Owh? Is that so? Then shall we get ourselves that special parfait then on this weekend."

"… I will be looking forward for it."

I pat her lightly on the head and since she doesn't show that she dislike it I continue to do that for a moment. I pull out my phone with my empty end and it shown that it already 9.10 p.m. better get going then.

"Then it's time for me to go home then… Koneko-san is your club activities is already over? If it is then how about I walked you home then?"

"… it's fine, beside club activities isn't over yet I am just taking a break… and senpai also be careful in way home."

"If that so then it's fine… but you have someone accompany you right? Like your club member or senpai in the club? Just tell me if there is anything that I can help."

I stand up and taking my bag that I placed on the bench then I take out few package of cookies that miraculously being a left over… wait how could my bag could fit so many of this cookies? And are all the conversation is happen while I still sitting on the ground? Hey writer-san could you explain how this could logically happen?

# Anything possible in the fanfiction that I write… so don't fret it #

What! Is that the rumoured voices from heaven… I guess I am too tired today or the slap that Koneko-san give me just make me hallucinating something like that… *sigh*

# It is real you know? #

Shut up or Koneko-san will look me like I was some weird person with high delusion sickness!"

"Senpai! Are you alright? Did the slap make you feel unwell?"

Koneko-san… what a good girl you are… I shake my head to remove that unnecessary thought and show a warm smile.

"Yeah, I am fine I just a bit tired… more importantly here some refreshment for the other member give my regard to them will you and you can have more too since I think I should be enough."

I passed few pack more of the cookies to her and give her one last pat on the head.

"Then I will be going now see you tomorrow then."

"… yeah take care, and thank you for the cookies."

I walked pass the school gate and surprisingly the guard are just ignoring me that was just passing by and opening the gate by myself… I think just head to home right now… and like that I walked home alone under the starry sky.

* * *

"… I am back…"

"Ara Koneko-chan you already come back did you already finished your business then?"

"…yes so is there is any contract for me today?"

"Hmm… the previous contractor was the last one for today and after Buchou come back it supposed to be our last contractor for today."

"…is that so… and refreshment… from Shun-senpai…"

Koneko hold out the cookies that Shun give to her.

"Ara,Ara~ it seem Koneko-chan already made friend that in first name basis then shall I make tea then."

"…please do."

Koneko take her usual seat on the sofa and hold out one package of the cookies that Shun give her to the guy beside her.

"Yuuto-senpai… refreshment from Shun-senpai."

"Ah, thank you Koneko-chan."

Yuuto take the cookie that Koneko give to her, at that moment a red coloured magic circle with a Gremory devil clan attached on it appear on the empty space in the clubroom from it a beautiful girl with crimson red hair appear from it.

"Ara, it seem my cute servant finally made friend that in first name basis as your master I feel happy Koneko-chan."

The girl smile gently toward Koneko and walk toward the sofa opposite of the one that Yuuto and Koneko use and elegantly take a seat.

"Welcome back Buchou."

All of the clubroom saying welcome to her and the beautiful girl with raven hair give the tea that she make to everyone and take seat beside the girl with crimson red hair.

"Welcome back Buchou, did the contract goes well?"

"Ah thanks for the tea Akeno, yeah thanks to it we got some good future contract too so it quite a fruitful job."

" "Thanks for the hard job buchou." "

"Thank you, you two… so Koneko is he the same senpai that occasionally give us sweets?"

"…yes."

"Hmm… the shortcakes that you bring previously is so delicious so this time is cookies huh, how about the taste?"

"Guaranteed…"

"Ara? Ufufufu it seem our Koneko-chan is really smitten her senpai cooking then, it make me a little jealous though."

"Akane don't tease her so much so what is the flavour?"

"… chocolate and white chocolate…"

"Hee… he really good huh I think I really want to consider invite him to become my peerage the-"

"Buchou…"

Koneko unconsciously raise her voice to her own master but still managed to control herself before complete her word.

"Koneko…"

"Sorry Buchou… I just don't want Senpai to get involved…"

The crimson red haired girl move toward Koneko and embrace her gently, I am sorry Koneko-chan maybe I step too far forgive me."

"Buchou…"

"But if he wanted to turn by himself it was a different story though."

"Buchou!"

"Ufufu, don't worry Koneko-chan if that happen it's fine since our master is Rias Gremory after all I don't think he will uncomfortable."

"… …"

"Well let's leave that kind of conversation for later Akeno-san, Buchou lets enjoy the refreshment that Koneko-chan already bring for us."

Looking at Koneko that a bit depressing Yuuto try to reset the atmosphere by turning their attention to the cookies that Shun make. Rias and Akeno also noticed that change the conversation.

"Ara Ara ufufufu well the tea taste will lost if we left it cold down we should better enjoy it with the cookies before it happen." Akeno turned the attention to the tea that started to become cold.

"Yes, Akeno can I have a refill since I already finish mine because I was thirsty from contract before." Rias already emptied her cup and asking for a refill from Akeno.

"Everyone…" Koneko look at everyone that try to relieve her from the topic that making her uncomfortable.

"Then everyone since we don't have any contract for the day after this we will dismiss."

"Hai Buchou." All the members said it in unison toward Rias word and they resume their peaceful supper before dismiss for the day.

* * *

Home sweet home, I already reach my home after around 25 minutes of walking since I really taking my time walk while watching the star thankfully there isn't a car hit me or meet with any supernatural being… truly a luck.

"I am home…"

A silent filled room…

"Well it was expected for now since it will be shocking if there is someone answering my call."

I take off my shoes and walk toward my room at the upper floor after turning on the light. I take off my cloth and hit the bath immediately since it already passed the usual time I take bath as I saw the wall clock already show it already past 9.30 p.m. I took a refreshing shower for about 20 minutes and go down to kitchen to fix a dinner.

I rummage the freeze for tonight ingredient…

"Hmm… maybe I should go for fish tonight."

After deciding the dish for the dinner I put on my custom made apron though it was made with special method which make it fire resistance, heat resistance, knife resistance and more importantly dirty resistance which make it harder to got dirty and easy to be cleaned. I make the prep work and then cook the rice while steaming the fish. Around half hour the rice is finally cooked and the fish and other side dish is already ready to served.

"As expected of me… well then _Itadakimasu~_ "

I say the simple pray and taking my chopstick and begin to chow my dinner for the night…

"Ah~ I am stuffed."

I walked to my room after finishing my rather late dinner and see the clock is still early for sleep and I decided to do the hand outs that given today…and did the question starting from the second last is to harass me? How the hell that they include the question that still hasn't been covered yet! If it wasn't me they probably just cracking their head just to find the answers on their notebook you know though they still hasn't write it down so it was futile…

"I just hope the others will have a good sleep facing this hand outs since the teacher stubbornly want it to be sent by tomorrow before lunch break end…"

I put the hand outs from my bag and begin to solving it with appropriate answers… after another half a hour I managed to finished all of it and boy it was a rather nice experience doing school hand outs rather than managing document… well forget that now time to sleep-

' _Ippen… Shinde Miru?_ '

My phone is ringing and this tone…

"E-mail? Let's see… Good night Shun, sorry for disturbing you late night but I think there is something that I need to tell you about and it was there were a suspicious movement of Fallen angel under that War lunatic and anything that man scheme is up to no good so I thought I should report it to you and since my power here isn't too big I can't really investigate who is the people involved and what is their intention that mad man and battle freak also set their eyes on me every time I return to the headquarter so I cannot move freely and since the war lunatic really tighten his guard it difficult for me to dig around faster so be careful Shun since I can't do much about this…."

This girl… next time I meet her I better reward her properly… but to think that the War lunatic already try to destroy the truce between three side it maybe wise for me to restore my power quickly but I hope Sakura is fine though since she always forcing herself too much until she only stop when I or my imouto and also my parent tell her to take rest…

"Geez.." I wrote her a reply E-mail.

"Thank you for the good job Sakura and it's okay if it was you it will be an important matter so don't mind it also remember to properly take rest from time to time and dig out cautiously since we didn't want to attract the War Lunatic and Battle freak and more importantly the truce before I managed to make a peace treaty between all faction leader to take each other hand."

With that I pull my blanket and decided to rest for the day…

* * *

The next day…

Before lunch break…

"Please Shun lend us your hand outs… we beg thee!"

Katase-san and Murayama-san lined in front of me and claps their hand together to asking favour… well that was a small one… and unknown from everyone Kiryu-san also joining the asking duo and I rummage my bag.

"Here but don't lost it or get it damaged okay-"

" "Thank you!" "

They three move their hand faster as it synchronised with their eye movement and unknowingly there were quote lining up behind each of their table and I already sneak out from them and meet with Koneko-san again.

"Did I make you wait long Koneko-san? Sorry I got some business in the classroom just now."

I pull out the plastic sheet that I always used to cover the ground and I put the big bento in front of her and showing her a crispy looking karaage and fried shrimp and today is another happy day…

"Senpai… did anything good happen?"

She look at me while chewing the crunchy karaage… please don't talk while you mouth I filled with food I take our my handkerchief and wipe the sauce on her lower lip after that she resume eating with bliss again.

"I hope the others managed to copy my answers before the lunch break over though…"

With that feeling on my mind I continue the daily lunch break together with Koneko-san and miraculously all of them managed to eat bread and finished copying my answers… I am sorry because of the immature teacher you guys got into these…

* * *

 _That evening_

Today Katase-san and Murayama-san left the classroom before me and left me a thank you for the answers but since I wasn't doing much I just take it like normally and they mention that today they want to clean the dojo or something so they left me earlier. Nothing to do and just walking to Student Council room right after I rejected her offer is maybe quite awkward if I just visit them now so the best way to spend time is… going home early since I was not in any club and unofficially member of 'going home club' from the beginning.

"Well better go home and finish up the quest that my cute imouto ask using her once a month time request… how sly of her to adding the rule that she can stack the request that she hasn't used and start counting even before I give her permission to ask for anything once a month… well I reap what I sow then…"

I walked slowly as I don't really that rushed and geez collecting rare ingredient from rare drop from a rare monster… I am surprised there is still many player still willing to search for them… and my imouto also said… 'A gamer wouldn't give up just because the game master putting some ridiculous requirement on something and with these finger of mine I will break through the wall of codes itself!'… wait isn't that hacking? Geez don't make the news headline with a popular game got hacked by 15 years old girl… 'It's fine onii-chan, if there isn't anyone know about it… it wasn't a crime right?'…

"Wait why that kind of scene appear in my head! Geez she better not become something like h*mouto… eh?"

I shake my head from imagining the thing that my imouto may 'say' and 'do' and when I raise my head there I see the perverted trio with a cute black haired girl.

* * *

"Let me introduce you to my friends, the bald one is Matsuda and the glasses is Motohama."

Issei is introducing his friend to the girl with a simple introduction… isn't that is too bland to be called introduction as the two pervert still hasn't recovered from the shock that Issei brought to them Issei introduce the girl to the two.

"This is Amano Yuuma." The girl named Yuuma bow politely to both Matsuda and Motohama after Issei say her name and then Issei approach the two that still had their jaw opened.

"Nice to meet you."

"by the way she is my girl~friend~ (Ka~no~jo~)"

The two cannot hold out their feeling and tears begin to fall from their eye and painful yet almost soundless sound of despair escape from their mouth.

"So you two should find yourself one too see you later. Let's go Yuuma-chan."

"Um" Yuuma bow to both of the pervert that frozen like statue and follow Issei from behind.

"…."

"That traitor!"

Motohama grip his hair strongly crying while cursing Issei while Matsuda that hear what Issei said in front of his face can only crying while frozen and letting out a painful moan…

* * *

And now Issei is going to my way geez I just want to change direction to go to the shopping district first but I already in their vision. There I see Issei with smirk coming to my way along with the girl called Amano Yuuma.

"Yo Transfer student you alone today?"

He wave his hand to me and walk toward me with 100% want to brag his girlfriend to me…

"It already been a month I transfer here couldn't that title be dissolved already?"

"Heh, once transfer student is always a transfer student so that title will stick to you until next year or another transfer student come in."

"What kind of logic is that and by the way who is the girl that walking side by side with unworthy guy like you?"

Opps… my mouth already insulting him faster than I think I want to protect the last portion of dignity (if he still has it) that he has in front of his so-called girlfriend.

"H-Hey, d-did I misheard what you has just said just now? Did y-you just called me-"

I cut him before he managed to finished his word.

"I said who is the beautiful girl that walk by my friend Issei."

Yup even though he was a pain in the ass if he talk about perverted thing but becoming his friend isn't that bad since it feel really youth-like experience to me…

"Really? Is that really what you said just now?"

"Yes, so can you introduce her to me already a lady cannot be made waiting you know?"

"Ah? You right sorry about that Yuuma-chan let me introduce you my classmate Kurosu Shun he transfer to my school a month ago but we still call him transfer student."

I managed to divert his thought from the instant insult that I give him earlier to the girl beside him and what with that introduction it much longer the previous two but still isn't a good one you know.

"Geez what with that kind of introduction Issei you are dropping your point as reliable man you know, like he said my name is Kurosu Shun but feel free to just call me Shun so may I know what is your name my dark haired Lady?"

I give her a gentleman-like bow by putting my right hand to my left chest and warmest smile that I can offer. I acted by instinct again… I guess usual habit is hard to break.

"M-my name is A-Ameno Y-Yuuma, nice t-to meet you Kurosu-san."

She blushed and stuttered what a cute reaction but… the grown up boy crying beside her is definitely not cute at all…

"Excuse me! Come here for a bit Shun."

He grape me by my neck and take me slightly further from Amano Yuuma that still blushed.

"He~ at last you call me by my name huh, but still no honorific in the first call… though I didn't really care it so what up?"

"Shun… let's be honest… you don't plan to make NTR me right? She is officially become my 'Girlfriend' you know."

Issei… what the hell are you talking about I am just talking to her… stop looking me like I just steal your girlfriend I don't have any intention to do that.

"Well I don't have intention to do that though but I more into Netori route though meh~ just joking but isn't you are in the middle of something Issei?"

"NETORI! You… ah just I think of it yeah then transfer student she is my girlfriend so you should be looking for one already."

He smiled while saying that to me… what with that change of mood and how easy I divert you from the reason why you are angry just now but as long you are happy with that.

"Well thank you for the advice Issei but I already has my candidate so be at ease well I have to go now see you later Issei, Amano-san see you both later."

I give her a polite bow and she quickly return it then we all going on our own way… I walked passed the two pervert…

"Hey you two how long are you two going to stand still here just go home already."

I leave both of them with that word…

"Opps… I forgot today is the sale day… forget game first priority is to securing ingredient."

I leave another word for them unconsciously and increase my pace walking toward the shopping district completely forgetting that my _imouto_ once per month wish about collecting near impossible drop item in the game... though I do it tomorrow though.

* * *

"Uwahhh! That traitor!"

"Kuh! I am so jealous!"

Matsuda and Motohama scream after both Shun and Issei is already gone… they two take a deep breath and look at each other.

"Motohama... you free now?"

"Yeah… why?"

Matsuda face quickly turn into his signature perverted grin.

"Would you like to accompany me to watch my latest 'gentleman' disks?"

Motohama push his glasses upward before replying to Matsuda.

"My pleasure!"

"Let's go brother! Forget about those two!"

"Yeah… by the way is that video is Momozono Momo latest video?"

"Yeah you bet…."

With that the two pervert is getting cheerful again discussing about the 'gentleman' disk…

* * *

"A-A date?"

Issei and Yuuma is standing on the bridge under the sunset a perfect time for couples to saying something to their partner.

"Yeah on this coming Sunday… or it was a bad day for you?"

Yuuma looking slightly down with Issei reaction, Issei quickly denied that girl thought.

"N-Not at all, of course it's fine!"

"That's great."

Yuuma felt relieved hear that Issei is okay with her idea and really looking forward for it.

"Then see you later."

"Ah, see you later."

They both say good bye and Yuuma is running toward the end of the bridge after she run more than half of it she turn back to Issei.

"I really looking for our date."

"Yeah… me too." Issei wave her hand to Yuuma that running.

After noticing that she is gone from his view his true action is come out.

"A date, a date, a date! What a nice ring on it! Awesome!"

He shout it while skipping happily down the stair he is so exited over his first date… not knowing that a white haired petite girl are watching his action from far while licking on her popsicle.

*lick*

* * *

"I see…"

In the clubroom of Occult Research Club Rias Gremory is playing a chess puzzle while hearing report from Koneko.

"As buchou predicted..."

"… was correct right?" Akeno continued where Koneko left.

"I make the correct decision by having you watch over him, but you would rather watch over your favourite senpai right?"

"…" Koneko face still remain stoic but on her cheek a tint of blush is definitely can be seen, seeing that Rias and Akeno slightly chuckle but Akeno is recovering faster than Rias and continuing the topic.

"Buchou you should refrain teasing her too much, so what you would like to do to him?"

"I will make some preliminary preparation… but it up to him in the end though." Rias said that while moving another chess piece…

* * *

 ** _Few days later… Sunday._**

Now the clock is showing 8.30 a.m. and my promised time with Koneko-san is 9.30 a.m. the time taken to get to the meeting place is approximately 30 minutes since I wasn't too hurry… so I guess I am set now.

"Yosh! Smartphone fully charged (with enough memory space in case of shutter chance is come… am I an idiot… it seem infection is already deep rooted in heart.), wallet checked with cash and credit card that work properly, bento extra special checked, appearance… checked I guess? And clothes also checked… ah all electrical and gas already checked and I am ready to go."

I put on my shoes that my _imouto_ picked for me… surprisingly she is really has a good fashion sense and without knowing it my fashion sense and Sakura also are controlled by her though it was a bad thing so maybe let her do her thing is better.

"For a shoes it sure it expensive… but it surprisingly light and feel good to wear though… I wonder are this feature make it cost more than hundred thousand yen…"

I now wearing a black denim jeans and blue jacket and light blue shirt underneath it… I good to go now. As I confirmed I got everything I walked out home and locking the door as I walked out from home I meet Mikasa-san and saying morning greeting to her.

"Good Morning Mikasa-san."

"Oh Shun-kun? So did you got anything to do with the coupon that I give to you last week? If you don't I will be willing to pretend as your couple for enter it though, kya~ a date with a young man at this age am I a sinful women."

*Pachi*

She give me a flirtatious smile to me geez please stop it I can literary can hear that your husband HP is already taking a critical hit and probably in the red zone with the statement of yours... wait? Couple? Did the coupon say anything with only couple can take it?

"Mikasa-san… there is something I want to ask you…"

"What is Shun-kun?" *Kiran~*

What with that innocent smile, what with that action that doesn't fit your age, what with that self make sound effect just now! But more importantly…

"I didn't recall anything about the couple part when I got this coupon last week… can you please elaborate?"

I put my best smile to her concealing my wrath but…

"Em… you know when I give you that coupon last week I forgot to tell you that part, so forgive me" *tehee~*

She put her tongue out and hitting her head lightly while closing one of her eye…

"Don't tehee~ me! How should I tell my friend about this about the couple only part!"

"Ara? Sorry about that you didn't call a male friend right? Poor your if that happen but a two handsome man feeding each other and licking the cream that stuck on one of their cheek Kya~ the girls there will get a heartburn from it."

"Like hell I will do that! And I inviting girl not guy so I will not do something like that to her either."

"Oh? *Chuckle* you already got a date huh~ it seem my eye doesn't rot I definitely believe you can do it ever since I heard you go there. Good luck there young man but be sure to have some protection if you take her to hotel suite okay~"

You eye are definitely rotting or your mind is why even you thinking about that and please stop it since your husband HP will drop to zero if this conversation goes on and it was pitiful if he fainted on his precious day off and what with telling a high school that I am not even thinking to bring her to place like that!

"I am not dating her she is my kouhai and I only go out with her as friend and I am not bringing her to place like that. Haa… well I am off now I will be late if this goes on and thanks anyway for the coupon… I am appreciate it… very… much… and even much if you tell me the couple part earlier…"

I speak the appreciate in monotone… I just hope Koneko-san will not angry for not telling her this… just hope the parfait is special enough to make her forgive me.

"Oh? Sorry I am taking your time right? A man shouldn't make girl wait during date so you better hurry~ I am now going to revive that pitiful husband of mine now so good luck~"

"Yeah… say hello to him… and see you again…"

I walked away from that place and I can tell that she is comforting her husband right now… geez poor guy but enough with that better focus on telling Koneko-san about this…

* * *

As Shun walked with slow pace to the meeting place a guy name Hyoudou Issei is in hyper mode in his room putting his newly bought outfit and practicing his face expression on the mirror, he is grinning all since the day before the date that her girlfriend ask her.

"Ughehe… my first date… at last I can say good bye to my pitiful lone single self."

He talked to himself in front of the mirror and he then burst out from his room to get to the meeting place with her girlfriend even one minute faster and try to wait for her to say some cliché word to her.

At that time Shun is already half way the place where he and Koneko supposed to meet.

Both of them doesn't realize that after their sweet date and in the end some unexpected word escape from their mouth…

"Are I am going to die from this bizarre thing? Right after I see a raw boobs in my life for a first time? Yuuma-chan… at least let me grope your boobs before I die…"

"Issei… Shinde shimau to wa nasakenai. (Issei… it pitiful that you die.)

* * *

 _To be Continued..._

 **I hope you guys enjoy this I tried to slowly unfold Shun secret step by step and I hope my writing style in this chapter is really understandable this is also the longest chapter I wrote so far so I hope I don't make too much mistake though. There was so many reference used but it fine right since many work that I read or watch including and using reference from another source and make it funnier.**

 **Shun: By the way Author-san I have little sister in this story right? Why I always say her as my _imouto_ instead of calling her name?**

 **Author: Um... that's because...**

 **Shun: Don't tell me you still hasn't decided her name yet right? *Intense glare***

 **Author: N-No way! I always think of name for original character that I make... yup I already had it planned *Gulp!***

 **Shun: ... I take you word then... *Slowly fade in the background***

 **Yup I already make her name but... there was few names so I still thinking the suitable one, also about Sakura there was history about she and Shun so I will reveal it after Raynare Arc and on the next chapter Asia will be enter the story and another secret is revealed by the time they meet.**

 **Shun: You really did put effort writing this story right...**

 **Author: Of course! The prototype of this story is you start with death so be grateful for getting rose coloured school life debut**

 **Shun: Yeah... right... I hope this will be a good one...**

 **So the next update is also irregular sorry and thank you for waiting.**


	9. Date Part2 and Normal life start to end

**Hello everyone it's been over two week since last update, I actually want to update faster but there is always that prevent me from finishing this chapter faster whether it was internal problem or external problem so I can just offer you all an apologies... Anyway thank you for coming and reading the continuation this story and giving review I really appreciate it since it will be too long if I reply the review here I will write it after the story.**

 **I continue writing this chapter little by little for over the past week at irregular speed and word count, also most of the scene this chapter is based on anime, manga, LN and WN that I had touch before. I think I done my best to make the best scene that I can so please bear with me and read it with warm heart.**

 **Without further ado please enjoy the latest chapter it quite long though… the longest chapter I done so far…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or any reference used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Date Part 2 and Normal life start end.**

* * *

I walked to the meeting place with the pace that I was comfortable but for some reason when I already near the city people always glaring at me… Girls please stop looking at me already and look your boyfriend are already glaring at me with tears wait there are some cry with blood are they fine they didn't have spear with them I hope since it reminded me of something bad.

9.10 a.m.

When saw the clock in my phone show that I knew that I already slowed down by talk with Mikasa-san and the death glare from before… Geez I didn't thought that their glare are so heavy and make me hard to walk better not took this route after this then. I waited at the centre of the city with a clock tower that act as landmark as we agreed to meet there before and to kill some time I played some game in my smartphone.

"Geez why the gold gacha is so hard to get that's why I freemium game… but I still don't quit it though."

I now playing some free to play game with gacha system to have rare item or character but… they are freaking hard to get! I wonder how many money burned by some player just to get their favourite gacha prize when I ask my _imouto_ she said 'timing, luck and a bit of investment and patience' though I really unlucky though… ah!

"I got a gold gacha prize… I guess a good thing will happen today… I hope?"

As I got the long awaited gold gacha prize I looked at the clock and it already show 9.20 a.m. and only 10 minute left before she come but I can guess that she will come before that so I closed the game and check my surrounding and unexpectedly I saw an acquaintance which is Issei waiting just behind me across the small trees under the clock tower… and geez I can't tell whether he is nervous or excited since his outfit is rather smart and good looking so it definitely not meeting with the perverts also he just introduce me to his newly acquired girlfriend Amano Yuuma so it he definitely waiting for her in a date.

"Please take one."

As I in thought looking at Issei a girl wearing red shirt with bat wing design on both shoulder and small bat-like wing popping out of her back and white mini skirt giving me a flyer. Just as I want to return it back since it was actually a flyer with a magic circle to summoning a devil which was a Gremory clan circle she is just smile at me and running toward the nearest person there…

"A familiar huh… but geez should I better get rid of this since I don't want to accidently summoned one since I don't have really need for them."

I stare at the flyer and was about to find a trash bin a petite girl approach me from my side just across the road so I stop that thought and quickly tucked the flyer inside my jacket pocket.

"Good morning senpai…"

There stood my petite kouhai, Toujou Koneko, she is wearing a white dress and small white jacket with black undershirt inside a nice combination I say and it was much complete if she wore a white hat but since we only visiting few store and using the parfait coupon I think she doesn't really need it beside that… it will hinder me from patting her head directly. As I thought that my hand automatically reach her head and gently patting it.

"Good morning Koneko-san, you are so cute today as well and I can't help to pat you as soon I saw you so forgive me for this sudden act."

I smile warmly on her while saying that and I noticed that she is showing a tiny smile with her cheek tinted red.

"Nyaa~"

A small cute moan escaped from her tiny mouth and she look she in bliss but as soon she realize that she looked downward in embarrassed while whispering "Shun-senpai… teaser…" but as after few second she regain her composed self and rise her face. I smile at her seeing she is happy with that and a girl smile is always good thing to see.

"Sorry, sorry, it seem I played too much but it was true though so where should we kill some time since the time stated on the coupon start at evening and… there is another thing that I want to tell you about."

She tilted her head and then giving me a small nod which sign me tell what I want to say, I hope she doesn't angry or upset though.

"Actually my neighbour that give me the ticket forget to tell me one thing until this morning which is… the coupon is restricted for couple only…"

She was taken back a bit but managed to collect herself in an instance, she grip her hand bag while her face facing facedown and say it with a small volume and it almost like she is whispering.

"… if it was senpai… then I don't mind…"

*Bakkyun*

A head shot straight to my heart! I don't know what I said but this act is really cute can I hug her? Can I hug her now? But I restrain myself as this is public and our relationship isn't that far yet so I just place my right hand gently caress her cheek.

"Thank you Koneko-san… so shall we make kill some time then we will show the other our best couple act at the store this evening."

"…yes."

She smiled back at me and we walked away from the place and unknowingly Issei is still waiting for his date while looking at the clock tower.

"By the way senpai, the special parfait wasn't restricted to couple from what I know from before so and Senpai isn't at fault since senpai is new in this town."

"Is that so? Then the rule is updated then but we can expect it will be much special since it was couple only."

"Yes…"

Without me and Koneko-san knowing it most of people that witnessing this little drama of us are showing different response such as death glare of jealousy from guys and gaze of ' I also want my boyfriend do that to me' from the girls.

…

"Arcade?"

Now I and koneko is standing in front of the arcade place as which is filled with many sound whether machine or people it doesn't matter since both of it was loud.

"Yes… first time?"

"Well… to be honest yeah, so what game shall we play to burn some calories first since we will having a good lunch at afternoon and good dessert on evening."

I smiled at her asking the game that she recommend well since I was in away team and she is home team so there is no point arguing since the was a saying that everything is experience so it might be a good thing.

"… dance machine."

Dance machine? Wow talk about a game that use all your body as the first game is decided we walk to the dance machine located and like it already being booked the machine is empty so me make our way there I put the needed token to start the game into the machine and put my jacket and bag beside the dance machine as near as I can so there isn't any fool that try to steal it and Koneko-san also followed that but she take off her shoes as it was the type that being hindrance for her. After finishing the preparation we both stand on the machine and I decide that Koneko-san will be the one that show the way since she was recommended it.

"So how do we start?"

She then control the game on the panel and selecting two player mode and the difficulties… extreme!

"Koneko-san… isn't the difficulties is a bit off?"

 **3**

"No it's not…"

 **2**

"But isn't it show… extreme? I am just starting the game so could you please lower the difficulties?"

 **1**

"It's simple senpai just need to step on the direction button as the screen show it, beside… I trust senpai."

 **Start!**

She smiled a bit while saying that then return to face the screen with her usual stoic expression, geez if like that then I have to reply on your trust then. I turn to my own screen and concentrating on the direction that fall at crazy speed… I hope I still have enough reflex though. I tensed my right leg and began to step on first step.

…..

The rhythm is so fast are the maker of this game enjoy to make people that challenge this difficulties suffer I just hope there isn't a hidden camera installed in the machine just so they can watch people desperate clearing this difficulties… as I struggling keeping up with perfect and hit combo (though perfect is only come out once in 15 to 20 hit) I looked on my left side where Koneko-san is and there I can see a cute petite girl was stepping on the step panel like she was dancing it's beautiful and guy's over there don't put out your phone or I will crush it.

Since the music only last for 15 minute the game is entering its final phase which rain of direction fall from top of the screen and I can see Koneko-san is calmly stepping on the step panel and following her I also focusing on the screen and struggling for the last moment.

 **3**

A little more don't slip.

 **2**

Oh no… phew~ that was close call

 **1**

It's time…

 **Completed!**

During the last moment I make a striking pose that was cool at that time and I wonder if Koneko-san is following me as she is lifting her skirt like a lady and giving a small bow… it quite out of place but well anything goes I think but thank goodness she wear a longer skirt since if the guy's got a shot of her panties I guess they probably not just lose their phone at minimum. I walked toward the group of people that ogling the picture that they take before… I think you make a big mistake for not disappear from my sight earlier.

"Gentleman could you lend me **ALL** of your **PHONES** which containing the picture of my Kouhai?"

I asked them gently but I make sure to press my voice on the important part but unfortunately they are not really fazed with that.

"Who do you think you are!" Otaku-like person

"Yeah, Yeah! This is public place so we can take picture to our like." Unpopular-like person

"Don't you dare to show off on us you probably trick her for going out with you or worst you forced her right!" Lone-like person

You people… if your feet are shaking like that even an elementary school with little gut wouldn't afraid with what you guys say geez. I cracked my knuckle a bit and show them a wide smile on my face.

"I asked again could you guys **PLEASE GIVE** **ME ALL OF YOUR PHONE** … actually know have an acquaintance that can make you can't show your face in public for at least few year so could you please give me your phone now? **I BEG YOU GUYS** and don't worry after I got what I want I will return it back safely without damage."

" " "… … …" " "

All of them nodding like a scolded children and obediently give their phone to me but as they try to run away I stop them by stomping my feet on the floor.

"Wait I will give it back shortly after I extract what I want." *Smile*

" " " Y-Yes." " " *frozen smile*

I take their phone one by one and transfer all the picture of Koneko-san that they take to my phone and delete the original file without mercy when it over then return it to them.

"Here you go thank you for your cooperation and have a good day." *Innocent smile*

" " "Ha-hai….hii!" " "

All of them scram before my eyes and all the guys that seeing that quickly show their phone that showing 100 picture already been deleted… just how much they take it but I smile and appreciate their good deeds or sacrifice to avoid my wrath and move from there. As I return to the dancing machine that still showing my score and Koneko-san score it seem I lost to her by quite large margin due to she got more perfect than me but it was expected and it seem she put 'KNK' as her name for top score and 'SHN' for the second place when I want to take my jacket and bag she is talking to some girls I put on my jacket and bag and walked toward her.

"Thank you…"

"It's nothing and thank you for the permission we really appreciate it adding that man picture to our hot guy collection, bye and say hello to your boyfriend."

The group of girl is waving their hand to Koneko-san and she is return it while gripping her phone tightly what did they do when I purged all picture of Koneko-san that will be misused.

"So what up with the girls and did something good happen?"

I asked her while giving her small handbag that I picked up earlier.

"*shaking head* not really…"

"Is that so… then I shall not ask any further then but I just purged this from some 'gentleman' just now and some of it is quite well taken so would you like to keep it?"

I stop asked what she doesn't want to say and show her my phone that had its new batch of Koneko-san picture dancing on dancing machine version and leave the picture at her mercy. Responding to that she take my phone and scroll all the picture and after few minute of checking she do something whether deleting it or something but few second later I hear her phone ringing shortly so I noticed that she transfer the picture to her own phone, after few confirmation she return my phone back.

"Done… and senpai can keep it…"

I check my picture gallery and I found there were several pictures that she left out and give permission to keep… another Koneko pictures is added to my collection smiling to her I gently pat her head.

"Thank you, I will appreciate it."

I give her a pat on the head and gently caress it again but I decided to stop after a moment since the gallery is watching me with extreme jealousy from guys side and the gaze that they are seeing romantic scene from the girls. Geez get a hold of yourself especially male since the game that you are playing right now is innocent to run from various gaze I asked Koneko-san what should we play next since we still have a lot of time before afternoon to enjoy the special bento.

"So… what game should we play next?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then open it.

"Fighting game…"

So as she said we go to the fighting game machine was and we pick the latest game on the machine where there isn't so many people near it. We take a seat and enter the coin and after that she will chose character randomly but since a foolish boy pride or not? I also decided to randomly choose my character.

"… is that fine senpai?"

She show her face on the side of the machine since we got the most end machine we can just tilted our bodies a little to see each other.

"Ah, just give me a moment to remember the button combination."

I replied to her while viewing the button combination used for combo and special moves, luckily the combo wasn't so hard compared to the fighting game that my _imouto_ always invite(half force) me to play with her when I visit her. So… let's give our best I think?

"I am set Koneko-san, ready for the call."

I give her a thumbs up above the machine and then the screen is showing our character in starting pose showing count down as the countdown turned **0** the game is started and we both rush our character toward each other.

As expected she draw the first blood from me and I hardly give her character a clean hit and she managed to counter most of my attack, it just barely half the time limit but my life bar is already down to yellow and just a few hit it will be in red zone while she is still have her life bar in green area.

"Geez… what… a tough fight even though I wasn't in top condition, I should have at least one third of it…"

I murmured in low volume seeing the thing is going on as her special attack gauge is filled she unleash her character special move… and I can't do a thing to stop that.

 **K.O. YOU LOST.**

That was shown at my screen and after her character showing it's victory pose the second round begin but it's not I didn't do anything in the first round though it's time for some payback.

 **Ready. Fight!**

As the screen show it I quickly move my character toward her but make a sliding tackle attack instead of jumping attack as I use in previous round I mainly attack the upper body instead of the lower body so I made a reverse of it but… as a surprise I make a hit and run attack though it not actually a run but a short retreat to make an aggressive attack which totally different from balance fighting style from previous round. I managed to make our life bar both fall to red level but since what I managed to store up my special attack gauge I unleash my special attack moves just before she managed to attack me and resulting…

 **YOU WIN!**

With that I managed to steal 1 win from her but on the third round I just managed to get a draw by lucky attack. Soon after that we play for few more round and the result is… 3 VS 1. After the first game I barely managed to win and just managed to get a draw but soon few game after that I just get draw between lost or draw after lose. Thinking that the beating of me is enough we move to the next game which was a race game.

"Racing game?"

"Yes…"

She enter the car race game machine and I follow suit her by entering the machine next to her, thankfully this machine has the feature to make it seat adjustable and she was able to put her feet on the paddle. We insert token to our respective machine and selecting versus mode since she know more I let her pick the course and number of laps but… I don't expect that she pick the longest course with 10 laps on top of that the difficulties is set to highest and NPC car also added…

"Koneko-san… isn't this a bit too much?"

"En? I trust senpai can do it…"

Eto… Koneko-san, there is a word called restrain right? But it all wasn't matter anymore since the game already started and I probably can win this game.

"There is no choice then, but this time it wasn't so easy to beat me though."

 **3**

"Why was that?"

She tilted her head while asking me that well the only reason is…

 **2**

"My riding skill is S+"

 **1**

"…isn't it was driving for car?"

Eh? She got a point there but… it doesn't matter since it both involving controlling a vehicle so IT COUNT!

 **START!**

"It doesn't matter since it both vehicle Koneko-san!"

I said loudly to her as I hit the acceleration pedal, since I already got experience from various 'thing' I should have advantage here even though it was game. She then follow suit and we both leave the NPC car behind.

"I think it does matter senpai… but if senpai insist then…"

I take the lead on the first corner by drifting like professional racer in many racing movie and she also at my behind trying to cut me in every opportunity she had but…

"Thank you Koneko-san I appreciate it but… I will not let you overtake me though.

The race is heating up and there were occasion that she managed to overtake me but as soon she do that I managed to overtake her again so the first place and second place always change during halfway the game... without us knowing it the NPC cars are left few laps behind even though they should have advantage on player and the gallery is formed on us.

"Hey look at those two they totally own the race."

"Yeah… wait isn't that difficulties that even the king of arcade don't dare to try if there was at least two more player help him to keep the other NPC car from him and become tunnel to him?"

"Wait they are competing with each other and leaving the NPC car away!"

"They were awesome the enviable bishounen is so damn good but that cute girl is not to be underestimate also."

"Kyaa~ that bishounen is so hot I envious at that cute girl~"

There was mix of admiration and cursing there but leaving them Koneko-san also pretty good since she managed to keep up with me for this long but it over now since it was the final laps.

"You are doing pretty well Koneko-san but it's time for us to give result since the gallery is pretty lively behind us."

"You too senpai but I will not go down without a fight."

She replied to me ignoring the gallery part but…

"Then prepare for worse Koneko-san."

We both race to the finishing line as she want to cut me I quickly move my car blocking her movement and it keep going until we reach the checker flag and the result is…

 **YOU WIN!**

" " "UWOHH!" " "

As it needed to be say I managed to keep her from overtake me for more than half the game so it was obvious that I win but rather than celebrating the win that feel so empty I turned to Koneko-san instead of replying to the cheers of the gallery. On my right side I can see she is also looking at me looking at me with slightly refreshed expression and I noticed her lip is slightly curved upward.

"It was a good match Koneko-san… sorry but I win."

I left my machine and stood beside her offering my hand to her. She shake her head and take my hand slowly move out from her machine then she replied to me.

"It's okay senpai beside it was a good game by the way did senpai enjoyed it?"

"Yep, it was so should we get going now?"

"Yes…"

We both walked away from there but not without purging some spoils from the gallery that dare enough to take some picture of her during the race… not you guys again… so I just needed to smile to them before they obediently offer their phone to me. Did they ever learn not to do it again or retreat before I come to them not that I will let them keep it for long though.

We walked aimlessly seeing that there is still time before lunch and I found photo booth so I decided to ask her whether she want or not to take picture together since every picture of her or us that I had is taken by the incurable idiots so it will be nice that we have picture that taken by our own will.

"So… there was a photo booth there if it was alright with you do you want to take picture together there? You can reject it if-"

"It's okay, we will go…"

She cut me before I finished my word but it was a good thing and we also have commemorative picture for our date as a friend. We both walk to the photo booth and when we enter it we both stand in front of the screen after I put the token needed to operate it.

"This one is too flash… this is too… suitable for lover only… so how about this Koneko-san? The design is simple yet it still pretty enough so how about it Koneko-san?"

I checked the frame that available in the screen and I found a simple green coloured frame with simple design but it was quite good enough so I asked Koneko-san what she think about it since we both keep a copy of it so it was a decision that we both have to agree to.

"Yes… it was good enough…"

She agreed with it and we take our picture together and since it was just a friendly picture we are just stand there in front of the camera but something tickle in my heart to do something so I move my hand to pat her head in her surprise.

"Nya!"

She startle with the sudden sensation I gave into her head she look up to me looked a bit flustered, thank you for the rare expression.

"W-what are you doing senpai…"

"Well… I just thought it will be boring if we stood here doing nothing but don't get me wrong okay I am not trying to do indecent thing to you but a little expression is quite a welcome when taking picture right?"

I scratch my right cheek smile awkwardly seeing she changed her expression is quite self-fulfilling I just hope she doesn't so mad though.

"Senpai… lower your head and close your eyes also clench you teeth…"

She ordered, got hit in the photo booth and on top of that in the middle of taking picture… I guess I deserved that though.

"Do your worst… wait no please be gentle."

I do what has been told and wait for the slap… or rather a punch from her and I had heard that she once man bigger than her when she rejected that guy bold confession and trying to hug her forcefully she punch the man in face making him fly several meter from the spot and from that day there isn't anyone dare to make physical approach toward her and if anyone does try the fan club are the one that will ganging against that person though it wasn't for Koneko-san convenience it rather to avoid anyone that try to get ahead of them.

*Chu*

A soft sensation that was so familiar yet new I realised that it was not her fist that meet my cheek it was her tiny soft lip when I open my eye oh man I can imagine the whole male student in the school would probably joined force together to make Shun hunting… but that was trivial thing compared to what happen now.

"K-Koneko-san?"

I actually want to call her name in calm tone but it seem she caught me off guard well I done I might say since there number of girls that can caught me off guard is still can be counting by my fingers.

"Senpai flustered face… quite interesting."

She smile a bit while seeing my face in close range but it won't take long for me to restore my composure since we both are slightly startled by the sound of the picture that already being ejected out from the machine with the film negative for the picture.

"I guess we take a good memories then."

"Yes…"

We take the picture and put it in our respective bag, since she wasn't really know how to deal with the film negative I decided to keep it since it could be used if one of us got the picture damaged.

"Well it probably a little more time before lunch but shall we search for place to eat?"

I asked her since it already near 12 o'clock so we decided to find a place to eat lunch and since I prepared bento it will be quite awkward to eat it on restaurant or café a chair in the park or big space on the grass under the tree also a nice idea but where could we find such place in the city?

"So… do you know place where we can eat bento together?"

I asked her since she already live in Kuoh Town more than me so she should know more place than me.

"Em… follow me."

I follow her lead and after crossing the road for few time we reach a small park that has many flowers planted all over the place it like a small garden but it has many rest place like wooden bench or stone chair, as I view the surrounding there were few visitor that come with their families and even couples are here.

"My, my, aren't you a bold one my little kitten bringing me to place where you can show me off to all people."

I pat her head gently as I say that to her, she is a bit flustered when I say that since it wasn't her attention to do that geez what a terrible senpai I am teasing my cute kouhai so much… am I overused my privilege as senpai too much here?

"Mu… it's not like that… it's…"

"I know, I know I am sorry for teasing you so much so shall we eat at wooden table over there? It also have roof so we wouldn't need to worry if there was an airstrike from the air by some nasty bird."

*Chuckle*

Yup! I managed to make her chuckle another thing that I want her to do is accomplish I didn't thought I have knack for this. I and Koneko-san walk to the table that has a simple roof but fair enough to protect someone from wet in rain, sunlight in hot day and airstrike from bird. It was perfect to eat lunch here since the sun isn't too strong today, the wind is blowing gently and the surrounding view is refreshing enough.

I take out the bento that I bring and opened it, it was a two double decker bento one for onigiri and fruit salad while the other one is consist only side dishes. I also take out thermos that containing Oolong tea with original mixture, after we both take turn wash our hand in nearby public toilet we pour some tea into the paper glass that I bring (thankfully it doesn't crushed) when all the preparation is done we both start eating.

" " Itadakimasu!" "

We both take one of the onigiri to start off… are it orthodox to start with onigiri first before side dishes? Well I will just leave it since this kind of food doesn't have official order to started first. As she take the first bite she is a bit surprised it because…

"This is… tuna?"

I put the filling of the onigiri to more extravagant isn't of the traditional plum pickle or empty one… kufufu prepare for the unknown taste that filling the onigiri as I put so much effort in it this morning.

"Yup and for your information all the onigiri here has different filling but…"

"But?"

She tilted her head slightly curious since changing the filling is maybe in her prediction but!

"To make it more fun I put one with wasabi so… are you prepare for the Onigiri roulette Koneko-san?"

"…senpai don't play with food."

Ah…. I got scolded… but there is chance.

"Ah ha ha, but since it wasn't a waste it doesn't count right? Don't worry from this 25 Onigiri there is only one is filled with little wasabi and the other are filled with either tuna, beef meat, chicken meat and few more thing. Since there is 25 of it so if we divided it by half then there will be one left and if we lucky Onigiri that filled with wasabi is the one that left over."

"Still… I think it was not good to food like that…"

Kuh! She is feeling slightly down I think it's better if I don't do this there is no choice then.

"Haa~ I give up then before we eat please check the nori warp first since I make safety line by marking the rice beneath the nori warp with a bit wasabi so it should be green coloured."

She nodded and we begin our peaceful lunch in the park sometimes I feel the people around us are looking at us but I decided to ignore it. Every time she take Onigiri she will check on the mark that I make after she confirmed it was safe she happily chew it, I provide chopstick so she can use it to take the side dishes such as Tempura, karaage, and tamagoyaki. Looking at her at bliss with every bite she have I take my chopstick and pick up the octopus shaped hot dog and hold out to her.

"Koneko-san 'aan'."

"aan !"

She surprised when she unconsciously opened her mouth but without wasting any opportunity I gently shoved the hot dog into her mouth.

"Yosh, be sure to chew it properly okay."

"… …"

She is chewing the food while look in bliss I guess she forgot what she want to say from before so we decided to continue to eat in peaceful…

* * *

 _After 20 minute…_

We managed to avoid the onigiri with Wasabi filling in it but since I can handle it I scrap most of the wasabi before finishing the Onigiri thus bento is finished without big crisis… except my lung is in pain a bit though. We both now enjoying the surrounding view while drinking Oolong tea while waiting for the food to be digested looking at the clock now it's was 12.50 p.m. and the time we go to the shop where we use the coupon for the special parfait is at 2 p.m. so we still got plenty of time so it was better to take time to rest our stomach since it the special parfait is probably isn't like your normal parfait.

"Is the food satisfied your taste Ojou-sama?"

"Except putting wasabi in food that totally wasn't a joke the food is always tasty senpai…"

"Glad to hear that and… sorry though… but no harm done right… can you forgive me Koneko-san?"

I clasped my hand together toward her to beg for forgiveness… but it never tires you when someone say your food is delicious though.

"Koneko…"

"Eh?"

I blinked while dumbfounded since she is just saying her name.

"Just call me Koneko… putting 'san' is too formal…"

"Well… so I can either call you Koneko-chan or just Koneko now?"

"Either is fine though…"

Koneko or Koneko-chan… either one is fine for me but if I take Koneko it seem I was a bit rude to her or not… but by adding 'chan' on her name is making her to be called cute enough though… geez it's so hard to decide.

"Senpai?"

She looked at me a bit worried it seem I always lost in thought and making people worried when I do that.

"No it's nothing… so how about this, when it was related to formal thing I will call you whether Koneko-san or just Koneko and if we are in normal day I will just you Koneko-chan."

I give her my warmest smile while calling her Koneko-chan it decided that from now on if she doesn't hate it I will continue to call her Koneko-chan.

"Um…"

So we both continue to sit there to digest food and when it was already pass 1.30 p.m. we decided to take a slow walk there since the shop isn't that far according to Koneko-chan.

* * *

 **Tsubasa household.**

"Hmm… I think I forgot to say another thing to Shun-kun but… well it fine I guess, so darling did your HP is healed already?"

"Uhh… em… *sniff*"

"Good then but I hope Shun-kun is fine… maybe I should be the one that invite him and we will do 'this' and do 'that'."

"Uwah~!"

*You received 9999 damage*

"Ara? Are you okay darling?"

* * *

So… we are here and the cafe name was… Seijihana sweets~… I can see there was a long line but maybe I should talk to the girl that wearing a maid uniform there. We walked toward the girl that wearing a maid uniform, she has brown hair with hazel coloured eye and her body proposition is quite well balance while her bosom is should be around D-cup… why I even know such thing…

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes I can I help you Master?"

Wow she is the type of person that take her job so seriously huh… if I was an average guy I maybe screaming happily being called by a pretty girl master but I already called that so many times so it doesn't impact me so much.

"I happen to have this coupon and it say I can use it to order a special parfait but do all of the peoples in the line is holding the same ticket as mine?"

"Em? Please show me the coupon then, I shall see if it was the real one since we only released it to certain person and ah? Don't worry about that line the special parfait is needed special coupon to be ordered and tables already being reserved for the coupon holder…."

I show the coupon that I received from Mikasa-san and I just hope it wasn't a counterfeit one or…

"Welcome Master~ it was the special couple only parfait coupon, so I take the Ojou-chan over there is master date then so please let me lead the way then."

Bring trouble to me… geez just as I want to say that it already happen to me. Well we better follow her then. I hold out my hand to Koneko-chan and we both walked in by the door that already being reserved she is meekly replied."

"Um… let's go… for the special parfait."

I can see glittering star in her eyes it seem she is really looking forward to eat it we both hold hand together since we are pretending to become couple to fulfil the requirement.

…..

"Manager~ the special parfait coupon holder is already come~ so should we serve them already?"

"Wait a minute just escort them to their 'table'."

I got a bad feeling about this… Koneko-chan still hasn't noticed that the atmosphere of the café is started to change when we enter the café. The overall gender ratio of customers in the café is… mostly girl it doesn't need to be calculate as the number of male can be counter by one hand and beside me there was 3 more male that lucky enough to get their hand on the coupon or the girl that bring them here.

"So master here is your table please wait for a while before we serve the special menu since the preparation for all coupon holder is taking a while, then if you excuse me."

She bow and left to help to the outside, it seem there are four tables that specially decorated and even the chair has different colour as I see the blue one is for male and the pink one is for female as I see that I pull out the pink chair for Koneko-chan to sit since it was a proper thing to do by a gentleman for a lady.

"Here you go mademoiselle."

After she sit down I proceed to take my own seat facing her and I can hear most of the customers are whispering with each other.

"Look that bishounen is gentleman, ahh~ I also want boyfriend like that."

"Geez you don't even offer me a seat like him when we enter what a boyfriend you are."

"Even if we are faking at least do something like him aren't I already helped you with your school project."

"H-Hey don't compare me with that Riaju, beside aren't I already accompany you because you want your special parfait I even work hard to get those coupon you know."

"Shh! Shh! Don't talk that loud you idiot!"

"S-Sorry…"

And many more whispering but the person beside me is doing the same thing like us huh… but the difference is that guy is doing the girl a favour while me and koneko-chan are pretend because we just want to bypass the restriction by our own will.

"Senpai…"

"Um? What is it Koneko-chan?"

"… it's embarrassing…"

Ahahaha… well the girls are looking at her also when I pull out chair for her, but it isn't a bad thing as long it wasn't malicious feeling but I think in some way it was disturbing though… better improve her mood then because sweets are supposed to be eaten with happy feeling though it can also be used to ease a tired or improve someone mood. I hold out my hand to her head and gently patting her head like I usually do, she is startled a bit while looking at me with her cheek is slightly tinted with red and she trying to protest but ignoring that I continue to do that until she calm down.

"It's okay Koneko-chan, just ignore the others if you don't feel very comfortable with them first try to focusing on me before aware and become more comfortable with them."

"Em…"

She nodded and I can see her lip is curve upward a bit, seeing that I subconsciously move my hand to caress her cheek gently and continue doing that since she was doesn't seem to hate it… without I knowing it all the customers in the café had their attention at us.

*Cough* "Ahem, sorry to interrupting your lovey-dovey time Master but your special parfait is ready to serve."

We are interrupted by one of the worker here and as I turn my head to see the parfait… I lost my word.

"One super special parfait mega size with all special topping ready to serve." *Smile*

"Um… excuse me… is this really a two person worth of parfait?" *Smile*

"Of course Master it was for special occasion so it was normal." *Innocent smile*

"Is that so?"

"Yes and by the way if the special coupon holder doesn't finish up the parfait they have to pay base on how much left over they have." *More Innocent Smile*

"Also the time limit is until this café close at 5 so please enjoy yourself slowly… M-a-s-t-e-r…"

All of the maids bow down to the customer that have the special coupon like us and leaving them dumbfounded. Still… is the glass is special made since it look more like a medium sized vase rather than glass used to put parfait. I estimated this was weighted almost 4 Kg… and that wasn't including the special topping yet so how I am going to finish this up not that I don't have money but still…

"It will need **understanding** to know my limits, **knowledge** to control my pace, courage to face the large amount of ice cream and **diligence** to continue eating the colossal amount of ice cream and it's topping… what a formidable foe… what am I thinking about geez…"

"Senpai… what are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

When I looked around all of the special coupon customers are not dumbfounded anymore and they are staring at me wondering what is I talking about… did I just blurted it without knowing it… ah! Where is the hole! The one that big enough for me to fit myself… but well there is no choice but to face it then.

"Nothing… just my observation though… really…"

I thought by saying that people will just ignore what I said and focusing on the challenge in front of them and try to minimize the amount of money they have to pay but…

"I see… that way we will be able to minimize the money we have to pay."

"Genius! That way I can know when I should stop before hellish diet is coming… maybe I should just force him to eat most of it…"

"Great now my wallet will don't have to crying too much."

Why are you guys taking it too serious! When I was about to cry something pulled the sleeve of my shirt.

"Um?"

"Senpai… are you okay?"

She looked at me a bit worried… sob I guess the parfait is second after me… wait why she holding her spoon so hard… geez today is your lucky day Mr Super special Parfait with mega size I swore I will not leave even a drop of cream. I picked the pocky stick and shove it into her mouth she surprised what I do to her at first but she continue to chew it like a little anime, cute… and her lip is touching my finger when she chew it all a bit erotic if I have to say but with these various stares I think I couldn't do it anymore…

"Che! Show off."

"Dammit I will happily kill him to take his place."

"Ahh~ what a bold man doing it so suddenly… ahh~ I also want to be served like that!"

"A cute couple… ufufu this will going to be a good idea, ah? Better write it down before I forget it."

A wide range of comment… and what with the last one are she is writer or mangaka? I just hope it wasn't for ero doujin and it's okay if it just for Shoujo manga. I shake my head to shake the comment that was malicious and embarrassing one and focus on the petite girl in front of me.

"Shall we defeat this giant parfait then Koneko-chan."

I pick up my spoon and take first scoop of the chocolate ice-cream.

"Ahn please."

And offer the first bite to her. She is a bit fidgeting when I doing that, I guess I being to bold her but when I want to retract my hand she open her mouth and swallow it.

" " "AHH! I am so jealous!" " "

" " "Kya~" " "

*Kack* *flash*

You peoples are so noisy and what is the last noise? I turned to the side and I see one of the maid are holding a high quality camera and smiling to us.

"Um… excuse me? What are you doing?"

"Oh? This? Don't mind us just enjoy your sweets. Oh! Please make another good reaction since I want to take a better picture."

"Like this?"

I scoop the whip cream and once again feed Koneko-chan but I purposely make the cream to dirty her cheek before she can eat it.

"Oya? There is a cream on your cheek Koneko-chan let me clean it up for you."

I stick out my left hand and pick the cream with my finger, delicately and gently I make sure not to hurt her soft cheek I take all the cream that I can before taking back my index finger… then for the finale I licked clean the cream from my finger then smile warmly toward everyone.

"Now you are clean, so what do you want me to feed you next… Koneko-chan?"

I purposely making a ladies killer acting as much as possible so how was the gallery reaction… wait why I am even respond to their wishes! I should flatly rejected it. I looked around me and…

" " "KYAA~~!" " "

" " I am so Jealous!" "

Gah! My ear! Why I even do something like ladies killer act in the first place am I idiot? No I think it was from a bad influence and going with the flow like I always do… the girls are screaming in joy and the cameraman maid are busy taking picture of us while saying 'good' 'one more please' 'you both should do pocky eating game together' and many more but what with the last one are I mistaking the place with some club? Wait how was Koneko-chan.

"Uhh…"

She was blushing and looking at me quite surprised with what I just say… did that line is too powerful for her? I guess so but… the gallery is too noisy for a peaceful mega size parfait challenge.

"Kya~ he said my little kitten to her, ahh~ I also want boyfriend say that to me."

"That bastard! That kind of thing also was in my 'want to do at least once in lifetime/reality' list how could he shown me that!"

"Licking the leftover from the cheek of a girl… a cliché and old pattern but it's good!"

That was most of them say… even though the second one is totally the guys that was here… and wait the one that coming here with their girlfriend also looking at me enviously don't tell me that all man that participate with their partner is also faking it? The last person over there are you a manga artist or novel writer? This maid… she totally enjoy taking picture at various angle huh… I guess she should rather stop being a maid in some sweets shop and work as a professional cameraman.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay? Sorry if that really bother you it just… I just going with the flow…"

She wake up from her daze and look at me with her cheek blushed… yup blushed not the usually cheek tinted with red but a total blush high five for my new achievement yahoo… wait that not what I want the problem is whether she dislike it or not.

"Eh? Senpai?"

She looked a bit troubled are my inner thought are expressed through my face?

"Did I trouble you with that kind of act? If you are I will tell this 'person' to stop bothering you.

She shake her head for few time and regain her composure while doing that, she looked a little embarrassed but still managed to calmly replying to me, forgive me for answering their ridiculous wish I am really….

"No… it's just… thank you for spending the day with me today… I am happy for this date it was my first time enjoying this kind of thing… so let's enjoy it together senpai."

*Bang!*

My gosh! Geez she is really a cute Kouhai am I really worthy to have Kouhai like her and her smile? The only thing I can do is to accept it while I still can and preserve it in my heart.

#Congratulation Koneko-chan CG has been unlocked, you can view it as much as you want in your neuron hard disk along with other CG that you unlocked.#

The voiced from heaven, what was that for? Ruining my date with my cute Kouhai?

#Nope, just telling you that you can know review Koneko-chan face when she say that in your neuron hard disk a.k.a. your brain so… rejoice young one.#

Don't say that it make me remember a psychopath fake priest that enjoy toying with peoples (and luck). Oppss Koneko-chan is started to looked at me worriedly better reply to her fast.

# Yup do that so that her affection meter doesn't get down beside a date is a place to get affection meter rose quickly right? #

Just shut up! I shake my head few times to remove the disturbing voice of the heaven (which I officially named) and turned to her.

"Senpai?"

"No… it just… yeah I rejoiced that you are happy I am glad to ask you for date well… ignoring the other what would you want next?"

"Vanilla then."

"Then vanilla it is."

I scoop another mouthful of ice-cream and feed her ignoring the voices and camera sound around. If I could maybe I want to just make a boundary field but unfortunately I don't have what it take to do that… at least for now.

"Senpai also… ahn…"

I quietly open my mouth and enjoy the taste of ice-cream that she fed me I think she will soon enjoy the feeling of feeding others and we continue to feed each other for several times before we digging in the parfait by ourselves.

* * *

 **30 minute**

I can hear the sound of the others participant that are tired from eating sweets, the girls also steadily slowing their eating pace as they are already quite full and worried about their hellish diet later it can't be helped since the parfait taste is quite good until it can make someone keep stuffing themselves without stopping.

"Ah~ I already full please reduce it until goes down to a price that we could pay."

"What! I can't possibly eat most of it you is the one that propose this."

A quarrel…

"Please help me~ I can't take it too much."

"Well… I too…"

"But we are to make it lower than 20000 yen right? So fight darling~"

"Yeah…"

Oppression by the girl…

*chack* *Chack*

A maid that busy taking picture…

* * *

 **1 hour**

I looked at the window and I can see someone that I knew, oh? It was Issei and Amano-san… hmm… window shopping huh not quite a bad choice for a first timer but what important is sincerity so do your best to restrain your lust or it all will be in naught. After thinking that I return my attention to the parfait between me and Koneko-chan. We already ahead of the others by many way… yup many way…

"Hmm… the pineapple ice-cream is quite delicious I wonder if it was their original recipes

"Yup… this shop is popular due to that."

We continue to have a small talk while eating the parfait peacefully and in stable pace since we want to savour the taste fully, the mega sized glass already got its content emptied around 59% so we pretty much don't have to pay much even if we stop now but since we can continue eating it without any headache or heartburn due to sweets we continue eating it ignoring our surrounding after the 20 minute of being attention.

* * *

 **1 hour 45 minute**

Out of 4 of the lucky people that managed to get coupon for special parfait two of them already raising a white flag… wait since when the was a button to raise flag installed in the table? I looked at the table and see a small red button with a sign 'push if you give up' it really tempting people to push it since… who doesn't tempted to push a button right?

"I give up…"

"It disappointing darling but… hospital bill is probably much higher than this so it was a wise choice… I already tasted it so it worth for it."

The couple pair is bailing out since the boyfriend cannot eat anymore after he managed to emptied 60% of the parfait quite impressive I have to say since his girlfriend only eat about 15% to 20% I think so help yourself a good stomach medicine and a good rest after this.

"It was 5000 yen please."

The maid that working as waitress innocently present them a tray with the bill on it. The man reach his pocket to fishing his wallet and placing a 5000 yen bill and taking the receipt, the man is looked around early 20 he maybe a college student I think and the girlfriend is quite refine so she must be from a quite wealthy family so it must be hard to please hang on there young man. The second pair is the pretending couple group though I was one too but in better relationship I think? The pair is a pair of high school I think they are from different school since they should know us if not know Koneko-chan since she is basically school mascot, the man is already holding his stomach when he reach for the button and the girl… already calculate the percentage of fat that she will get using her smartphone.

"Ahh… how much… we should paid…"

"Ahh! Why I couldn't resist the temptation and just let him eat it all…. I hope I week of diet, sweets banning and running will sufficient to burn all the calories…"

"How cruel… I work really hard to reach half… gehoo…"

"It was 8000 yen please~"

The maid waitress cheerfully give them tray with receipt on it totally ruining the sad? moment… I just hope he got enough money though.

"Hey… poll some money will you… I only have 5500 yen with me…"

"W-what I got thing that I want to buy after this s-so yes! You can pay it by washing the dishes here to cover the insufficient money, s-see you."

She fled… wait isn't the handbag she had is the branded one? So… she is the type that keeping her appearance with her friends and that man is someone close to her or insignificant to her since she just reveal her true colour… she maybe collecting her pocket money to buy branded thing to show off I guess and she come here because she think it was free…

"H-how cruel… *Sniff* don't leave me…"

He groaned that while still holding his stomach poor guy.

"So… mister… how will you pay this?"

"Err… can I negotiate with the manager here?"

"As you wish… Manager~ The customer here doesn't have enough money what should we do?"

She called to the kitchen counter… poor guy know all customers in the café know that he was ditched by that girl and don't have enough money… after a while the manager come out… how do I say… a gentleman, a perfect butler suit without it's jacket (probably it's hot to work at kitchen with full one) with it's hand rolled till elbow, a glasses that make him looked intelligent and increase his charm and his face also include him in biseinen rank, a perfect embodiment of butler I guess… or it just to fit the café theme… but there is something that I feel from him that make me feel uncomfortable.

"Ara? You are ditched and don't enough money? What a poor thing."

*Gakuu!*

I can hear the cruel fact pierce his fragile heart, his wound is being rubbed by salt huh.

"Uhhh… don't mention it please…. So could I make debt here? Please I will make sure pay for the insufficient money tomorrow."

He asking the manager or more accurately he is pleading since he was not in condition to work due to stomach ache I guess.

"Hmm… the shop principle is not to have customer to making debt but…"

"But… *gulp*"

The manager get close to the guy ear and whisper…

"You can work during night shift you know… only the two of us~ *haa~*"

"Hii!"

"Aaah~ if manager wasn't swing that way he was a perfect candidate for boyfriend already… what a disappointing every time I see this."

" "Haa~~" "

"I will even pay you of course… and don't worry… I will be gentle… *fuu*"

"Hiiaa!"

That manager… he swing that way right? Ughh… I think I going to be sick if he whispering something like that to me but poor guy…

"E-Excuse me b-but can I just wash the dishes for the insufficient money… please let me do that! I beg of you!"

He is begging… pleading with almost crying… wait there were tears already falling from his cheek. Seeing that the manager quickly flip his switch back and become normal… I think?

"Ahem! I think we had enough manpower in the kitchen right now and the girls will not be so… they wouldn't be much comfortable to work if a boy with high libido near them."

"B-But…"

"I think the alternate option for my offer is police station I guess? Ahh~ a customer that doesn't have enough money and try to dine and run… what a heart wrenching story that his future turn dark just because of this."

Oy Oy what with that and all the customers minus us are playing along with that manager so he take his offer? But why in the first place they accept that manager action like it was normal… geez maybe I should help him then though it just because I don't want some weird dream later. I told Koneko-chan I will go to the ruckus for a while and walk to the counter where a pitiful high school boy are pleading and in dilemma whether he sacrifice his future or his purity.

"Excuse me? Is there is a problem?"

I asked them after getting close but… manager-san please stop look at me with that predator that found his favourite prey-like eye I maybe automatically punch you in the face by instinct you know! I grip my hand hard to shake that feeling and focusing on his reply; though I almost move my hand due to his act of licking his lip with tongue.

"Oh? Mr customer forgive us to show this unsightly situation and interrupting your time but Mr customer cannot pay for his receipt so we have to think of something so that he will not taint his future just due to some misfortune. *sniff*"

He take out a small handkerchief with a rose embroidery on it and a sentence… Romeo Morikawa? What an ironic name for a man that swing that way but please stop make a fake cry!

"B-but!"

He still pleading… he is thinking are his purity will gone just because of trivial thing… first try to talk thing out the NORMAL way.

"Excuse me but can you just make him keep his student id and some of his personal belonging here as collateral so he can come back with enough money to pay for it beside for student the student id is quite quite important thing so getting it lost will make him have enough scolding and preaching before he can issued a new one."

"Emm… it's not a bad idea but… the shop policies isn't a policies if it easily broken."

He looking at his finger while saying that take me seriously or he is really looking forward to dance wildly with this ditched guy over here tonight?

"Please! I will not run away so please give me chance!"

He is already down to his knee… uwah… I will have a bad feeling if I don't help him though the parfait is still deliciously eaten without caring his misfortune I think now for a direct intervene I guess.

"Then I shall pay the amount of the insufficient then."

I take out my fully filled with money and card wallet and ask for the amount. As soon I do that that guy hug my leg and crying happily.

"Thank you! Thank you! I will definitely pay it back! Let me lick your shoes as thanks my saviour."

"Stop that or I will return to my table right now."

I said that coldly to him, I ready to tighten my heart and leave him there if he acting like that since it quite… embarrassing and disgusting. Sorry to say but I don't quite happy with a guy hugging my leg while crying and saying that he will lick my shoes I don't have that kind of fetish and girls… please stop your wild imagination since it already overflowing from your thought.

"Oh wait! Please I apologies if my action earlier was disgusting but please don't leave me."

We look at each other while he is still in his knee on the floor he tried to take pity from me by making a puppy eye… a gaze that can make anyone taking pity to them but!

"Stop that you already not in the qualified age to do that."

*Gah!*

An arrow of word piercing his fragile heart.

"Beside it more disgusting to see you doing that."

*Gah!*

Another arrow of word piercing his fragile heart.

"but it your lucky day since I decided to help you or it will make me 'slightly' feel bad if I ignore it."

"Ohh! Thank you! Thank you I will return this favour someday."

He revived from his near death condition and become cheerful also he learned his lesson to not doing puppy eye or hugging me since it will only disgust me.

"So how much you need to pay?"

"It just 2500 yen left."

"Here you go."

I give him 3 piece of 1000 yen bill as he still on the floor sitting there in traditional way… by the way isn't your leg is hurt sitting in that position on the floor? He take the money and walk toward the counter with the receipt in his hand thus he can protect his purity… as I say good work to myself Koneko-chan is approaching me from behind oh my did it take too long? Well… considering the farce that was questionable how it does happen in the first place.

"Senpai… did you involve in trouble?"

She looked a bit troubled.

"Nope, just helping someone that being ditched and don't have enough money to pay."

"Is that so… then we should continue eat the parfait since we almost finish it."

"Yeah let's do so."

I and Koneko-chan begin to walk away from the counter to return to our seat but the poor guy calling for me.

"Hey! Onii-san over there wait."

Who is your Onii-san and don't shout inside shop please. I turned back while restraining the will to unconsciously punch him; calm down my right arm! Wait? Isn't this is a line from people who suffer Chuunibyou but in my case it was real deal though.

"Yeah… and who is your Onii-san."

Opps! I can stop my hand but seem I can't stop my thought from leaking out.

"Ehh… sorry but let me introduce myself, my name is Kamijo Ikito second year from high school next town but today I come here with the girl before just for the special parfait thank you for your help earlier err…"

He give his name to me should I give him mine? Well a 'normal' high school will do that I guess and the fool that try to catch me already been neutralised long time ago.

"My name is Kurosu Shun second year of Kuoh Academy coming here because I luckily got the coupon from my acquaintance so I come here. Nice to meet you Kamijo-san… by the way my condolence for me being ditched."

*Bachi!*

Opps… I do it again 'tehee~' it seem being normal slightly making me unconsciously being too merciless toward man and too gentle toward girl… nah~ it just my personality I guess but sorry for the arrow of fact that piercing your fragile heart though I am really sorry.

"Gehoo, Gehoo, I don't quite hear on the last part but nice to meet you too Kurosu-san by the way who is the girl… isn't she the mascot of Kuoh Academy Koneko-chan! Excuse me can I take you picture? I beg of you."

*Pachi!*

Aree~ did he just shamelessly ignore me and go for Koneko-chan? Did he got a death wish? Calm down my right hand seriously it already twitching like there was a heart beating there but…

"Excuse me but if you annoy her I probably make you become that manager-san your partner tonight don't worry since I will make sure that he will ensure that your 'thing' and that 'thing' will properly function after your… 'dance' with him. So… you know what the best right?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"and one more thing."

"Haiii!"

"Don't speak to loud it so noisy and we are in a shop right now and by the way… are your stomach is alright it better you run to the nearest public toilet available since the toilet here is too dangerous for you or some accident that too tragic happen to high school student will befall on you."

"Ye- yes sir… ah! I forgot thank you for the money here is the change I will make sure to pay you full when we meet again or should I go to your school?."

He hold out the 500 yen coin that he had, actually I fine even if you keep the change and don't repay me so please don't come to Kuoh since it will give me trouble later if they know that I have date with Koneko-chan.

"No it's fine just keep it and there is no need to go to my school to pay it back though."

"B-But…"

Are you really want to have reason to visit Kuoh? It written at your face you know that you really want to also… are your lust overcome your stomach ache? It will not hold out longer you know.

"*Sigh* fine…"

"Then next day the-"

"I wait here tomorrow so wait here from 5 p.m. until 5.30 p.m. since I will got here by that time."

I can see his happiness is slowly crumbling… oh my what a sweet expression is that.

"B-but isn't it more convenience for you to just wait since it will not eating your time?"

Haa… this fellow… I bet he will fit on the perverted trio group but!

"You know… our Student Council president is very strict about outsider visiting our school without official or proper reason you know and… she probably make sure you will pay for it if you cause trouble there… especially if about the girls there."

I pat his shoulder and continue to walk to the table leaving him hanging there imagining what kind of payback that Kuoh Academy student council president will get him if he cause trouble there.

*gulp!*

"Ah? I ask this again are your stomach alright?"

I turned around and say that to him since it will kill his society image if he 'leaking' here though in his case it not only water though.

"Ah! My stomach! Then see you tomorrow then Kurosu-san if you don't show up I will come here the next day then."

He run from the café and surprisingly all the ruckus doesn't really disturb the other customer and by the time we sit back the last pair is already rising a white flag and paying about the same price with that Kamijo earlier but he can afford it. They already reaching 70% of it but their stomach is killing them I guess well better finish this fast then.

"Shall we finish it then Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah…"

We both continue to increase our pace and enjoying the parfait that still left but since it was too silent I try to strike a conversation but Koneko-chan beat me on that.

"Senpai is a good person…"

"Hee… is that so, I am happy that you say that to me though I am far from saint I only doing something not because out of good will it was because I want to do it so even if it was good or evil it was only the side result if it benefit me."

Yup I am not a saint and I only doing something that benefit me and not harming someone dear to me but I will do something that wasn't benefit me if it was just a trivial thing though.

"Enn… I know that but still in my eye senpai is still a good person… your aura told me that."

"Hee… is Koneko-chan can see something like that… it was quite amazing."

"…it's not but… senpai aura is quite beautiful… a harmony colour of blue, white, gold and red… but…"

"But?"

"*shaking head* nothing…"

"Is that so… but this parfait is surprisingly so delicious right even though there was so many layers but the taste is still managed to be harmonized so it raise the taste every time a layer is finished."

I try to change the topic since she doesn't want to talk about my aura again but… even if I seal most of my power it's aura is still leaking a bit huh… but since it doesn't really alert supernatural being that cannot use natural energy I guess I still safe I think? So with that I reassure myself while continue to eat the parfait that already show it's corn pudding.

"So… senpai."

"Yes?"

I scoped another mouthful of the pudding emm! The soft texture and corn taste is quite superb should I steal this unfortunately just tasting it still take a while to reproduce it.

"In the race at the arcade earlier… senpai skill and technique isn't like a gamer rather… an experienced driver?"

Most of it thanks to my S+ riding skill though but it won't be an answer though but it was true that I got experience with the real thing though.

"Well… I had a chance to live overseas before and since the age recruitment is much loose than Japan I can drive a car much faster with my parent supervision."

"Is that so..."

"Yup... hmm this last layer is a surprise isn't it? an unexpected thick and rich taste of this golden sweets… are this orange or pineapple… it quite hard to know what kind of fruit they use but definitely fruits…"

"Yeah… this always come as the last layer of normal special parfait but this was surprisingly rich from the normal one though…"

"So you already eat this before?"

"Yeah… but the taste is much thinner than this and I only get it by chance."

"Hee… then shall we quickly finish it then since it was delicious and rare."

"Yes…"

We both eat the last layer of the parfait while enjoying the so-called rare taste but as much we want to speed up we ended up spending almost a minute on every bite to savour it's taste to its fullest. 10 minute later we finally finish the special parfait mega size and according to the rule we are getting it free.

"Congratulations! You finished the special parfait mega size so according to the rule you both got it for free!"

Of course isn't it supposed to be a free one since it was special coupon but since when the coupon I get become special coupon… don't tell me Mikasa-san forget to tell me this too!

"Then the winner couple please hold this and smile please."

The maid waitress give us a big flower bouquet and stand side to side with each other but wait since when the wall behind us has decoration it wasn't there when we first enter this shop also why are you girls making me wear black jacket that has flower on its breast pocket and putting a makeshift veil on Koneko-chan head it's just like…

"A wedding outfit…"

Ahh… since my jeans and jacket was dark it like a groom that wearing black suits with flowers on the breast pocket also Koneko-chan dress is mostly white so by putting a white makeshift veil on her head she is looked like a bride… wait! Stop! Time out! Halt! Why would finishing the special parfait lead to this.

"So will the couples stand close to each other while holding the flower bouquet together please, ah? Like that like that!"

You say please but why these girl are coordinating and moving us! Since I and Koneko-chan still bewildered with change of event we cannot do anything.

"Okay! You two smile!"

*Kchack!*

The camera flash is strong but we still managed to keep our eye open and subconsciously smile but since when the simple camera changed into camera that has flash equipment and several inches lens attached! It seem like we are taking wedding picture though it was rather forceful but…

"It wasn't so bad I think…"

"…yeah…"

Oops I speak out what in my mind again but thanks Koneko-chan it make me felt good.

"Then please come here tomorrow to get your picture processed then Master~"

The maid happily say that with a big smile on her face I fell that she is really enjoy taking picture why she hasn't change job if she enjoy it more than becoming waitress here. I call out for her while taking the notice slip from her.

"Excuse me my fair maid can I ask you why are you so happy taking picture or should I say I can feel more and different compassion from when you being waitress."

She tilted her head processing what I say it seem she is a bit air headed from her look I can see she is just finishing high school and from the way she had her hair keep it ponytail hairstyle mean she is active in sport club so why she is working as a waitress that had maid outfit as their uniform?

"Ermm… I think maybe because I like to watch people expression I guess, I enjoy seeing different expression from the camera but nothing beat seeing them with my own eyes though."

"I see then I think we should be going right now so thank you for your service and tell the chef that the parfait is superb so expect me to come if I managed to get hold of coupon like that again."

"That was he said manager~"

The manager walk toward me and hold out his hand… there isn't any danger if I take it right? Psychologically one… but I think there is no danger… I really hope.

"I am glad that you are enjoying the parfait I make so do you have any comment about it?"

He wink after saying that… please stop it I have a tendency to punch that person in the head if that person is a man. I coughed once to ignore the action he made and somehow my recipe exchanging mode suddenly kicked in.

"*Cough!* Well the parfait is totally superb among all the parfait that I had before the combination of each flavour is definitely good and originality can be felt just by going through third layer especially the pineapple flavour and corn flavour I definitely enjoying it."

He seem very happy when I said that but please stop blushing excessively please since it creep me out the serious part of my comment/advice isn't come yet.

"Thank you I glad I have customer like you-"

"But honestly I think it better you switch the 3rd flavour and the 5th flavour you know it will make it much more easier to consume as the sweetness ratio increase slowly, also I think the topping is a bit overkill but I think there is a person that like that way so I advice that you reduce it slightly so it will not make the person that eat it doesn't really fill their stomach before digging into the 3rd layer. Overall it was superb I guaranteed it passed 4 star restaurant special menu and even 5 star if it size was toned down. Yup."

… … … …

Aree? Why everyone is silent? K-Koneko-chan? Why are you looked at me with awe look but it was still cute though, the other maid waitress also please don't stop while still holding the tea cup also that maid over there please continue put the change back to the customer hand it was rude to her… wait she also freeze! Wait… did I flip the switch again!?

"Merveillux~ it was the first time I got comment this detail and direct, I really wish that foolish gourmet saying something like this isn't of praising it taste. You are welcome to come again Mister Kurosu-kun."

Why saying marvellous in French? Ignoring that you actually already got your food tasted by gourmet that a normal person that open a normal shop will never dream of what are you? … except the fact that you swing that way though.

"Yeah thank you for that offer then if you excuse us."

"Ah? You are still in the middle of date right? How rude of me to try interrupting a lovers date then we will wait for you tomorrow then."

"Please come back soon~"

We exited the shop after an exchange and bow by the manager and the maid waitress I quickly fled from there because I got a feeling that it will not going to end before the sunset.

"What a good sweets we have here but are you okay Koneko-chan?"

I turn to her and asking that because you know girl tend to conscious about their weight and body figure and that amount of sweets is definitely going to take a hellish diet and workout for a normal girl that wasn't in active sport club or heavy activities.

"I am fine… "

"Is that so then… how about we take the last stop at that shop then?"

I pointed at a shop that aiming for clothing and accessories.

"… em."

She is just giving a small nod while keeping a stoic face eh did the continuous smile make her cheek muscle tired? Well whatever the reason is it is the final phase of our date so a calm time looking at cloths or accessories is a good way to rest our stomach I guess. We enter the shop and got a welcome by the shop clerk and after passing her we head to the accessories corner in the shop. I don't have any particular interest but a small gift is a good idea, I inspect all item on display and noticed that Koneko-chan is giving a silver coloured pendant with the design of a cat and decorated with several low quality gem… are they really put it on the right place for display? I can see that from the low saturation colour of the gem it was a rather between high quality and slightly okay quality… are this shop owner like to make situation where a good product mixed with the low quality product?

"Are you interested on that pendant Koneko-chan?"

She startled a bit that I know that she is interested on the item displayed but she quickly recomposed herself saying that she is not looking in anything in particular .

"Nothing…"

"Then how about this pendant…"

I paused when I saw the price tag… it totally make it stand out from the rest of the item displayed! It cost 20 000 yen and the others item at most only cost not more than 12 000 yen is this their new strategy to get customers buy more? Quite… creative? I guess.

"Just ignore it senpai…"

She said that while checking the other item err… is she think that it was too expensive and make me troubled if she want it? Well, all she have to do is make a puppy eye… or kitty eye look for her case and most of guy will definitely buying her that. She is definitely interested on that so let's take it then since it wasn't too expensive and the quality is quite above average slightly fitting its price.

"Excuse me! Clerk-san."

I call out the girl that working as clerk and like a speed of a hound that running to its prey she come to me… in just few second.

"Yes mister can I help you?"

"I would like to buy this can you bring it to the counter?"

"As you wish."

She take the silver coloured pendant and bring it to the counter along with its case, a good buy I guess but this kind of spend is just a small damage to my wallet as I think that a small hand grip my jacket and pull it lightly.

"Hmm? Why Koneko-chan?" I turned facing her.

"… it wasn't necessary for senpai to spend that kind of money…"

"Well I know that you have interest on that pendant among the other accessories so I thought it was the best bet to select it as present."

I say that straight to her face I think my action is 'quite' bold for someone that only going to a date with their friend but I guess the lecture that I got years ago finally showing their true colour without I even noticed it I think?

"…idiot…"

Template reply! She blushed slightly while averting her face from me I guess she was happy about it. We walk to the counter and see the pendant already neatly place in its case and putted inside a small bag with decoration. I pull out my wallet and searching for 2 piece of 10 000 yen bill, I put it on the small tray on the cashier and given receipt for it I take the bag and give it to Koneko-chan.

"Present for you Koneko-chan."

"… thank you…"

She shyly take the bag from me and we begin walk out from the store. I looked at the sky and it already started to dyed orange guess our date is over then.

"It's already this late… so I guess this then end of our date then."

She nodded lightly before bowing lightly to me.

"Thank you for the date senpai… it was fun… I hope we can go again…"

She thanking me for the date but it was I that supposed to thanking you since it was an obligation for a gentleman to thanking lady that willing to go on date with them.

"You welcome Koneko-chan but I also want to thanking you for this date it has been a while since I feel this kind of fun."

"Is that so…"

"Yup, so should I walked you home?"

Since the wasn't a cliché scene where a man bringing them to hotel I asked if I can walked her home as courtesy and maybe explaining to her family why and what she doing for the day.

"*shaking head* it's fine… see you tomorrow Shun-senpai."

She bow slight and turning her bag and walked away in fast pace…. Isn't she is running? Never mind that I think since she was happy with the day I she got people to talk to about what she doing all day, after a while it's just me alone walking without purpose in the city it was after a while that I remember that I can go to the place that change everything in my life.

"Well maybe I can buy one or two flowers as an offering and buy some kintsuba that made here for snack later to check whether they got difference in different area."

I rush to the store that we passed by before that I noticed they also sell traditional Japanese sweets, the shop name was Kosaki Okashi-ya (Kosaki Sweets shop). When I enter the shop it was various selection with the store is divided by their type whether it was Western or Eastern so it make it easier for me to search since they also sorting the sweets by their name... just how detailed they think when they arrange this place any idea what they think of when they do that 'Voice from Heaven-sama?' "

#Nah~ too lazy for that.#

I thought so, so I just pick few of the Kinstuba and few other sweets that seem to be stored for long time then proceed to the counter. Luckily there isn't any customer now not because of there is no customer coming here though since I see there was few place that was already empty it just I come when it already near their closing time it already 5.20 p.m. though since the sky is already dyed crimson colour.

"It will be 1500 yen."

The counter girl is look like a timid girl but I can see that in her left hand that her ring finger is already occupied with simple decorated ring so she must wed few years after finishing high school since she still look like a girl in their late teen. I give her 2000 yen bill and noticing that there was a man that looking at me with murderous glare that totally say 'touch my wife and hell will come to you' geez stop that I already tired of that kind of glare and if I can sell it I probably can use it to build another Tokyo Dome.

"Here you go."

"Here your 500 yen exchange and thank you for your patronage here please come again."

I received the small paper bag containing Japanese sweets and 500 yen coin I say thank you to her and leave the store but as soon I closed the door I already can hear their flirting sound geez please wait until night for that or at least locked the store. I walked passing the traffic light then proceed to the other side of the city which was technically already outside the busy city and many trees can be found.

"11 years already passes huh nee-san… nii-san… what a strange fate that I come here again due to recommendation of my red haired boss though I don't really think him as one though… wait isn't that Issei and Amano-san?"

I quickly positioning myself into the dark side of the tree to hid before they noticed me, well… 'normal' people 'normally' cannot sense people that are hundred meter from them though. My prided eyesight caught sight of Issei that walking with Amano-san toward the water fountain, they are blushing when Issei took the courage to grasp her hand to walk together. 'Huu~ Huu~' I whistled them silently watching an innocent couple I guess a romantic ending for both them are kissing under the sunset I guess let's just hope Issei will become less lecherous and perverted turning into a better human or so I thought.

The atmosphere at them is slowly tensed, Issei is slightly puzzled after Amano-san saying something to him when she released their hand to run in front the water fountain she get close to Issei and whispering something to Issei again this time Issei is totally freak out as I surprised when I seeing something that shouldn't supposed to happen. I can see that a pair of black wing is growing from Amano-san back, her clothes then burst apart then a bondage-like outfit not very… covering her important part. Issei fall down on his ass when that happen and I bet his brain is going short circuit now when bizarre thing happen to him but… I bet all the money I spend today that he must have think of boob when Amano-san remove her disguise in… not very magical girl way…

"A fallen angel huh… is she is toying with Issei or just a pure love like someone that I know I hope the later one though…"

I whispered that in a low volume, I can still faintly hear what she say even though it was still far away and I don't have any way to increase my hearing at this moment. She said that she is toying with him with his 'innocent lovey-dovey' date ouch that hurt for a teen that has their first date. She then produce a red spear of light with unrefined shape totally one of the type that doesn't have creativity making their spear of light, she then stab Issei that still doesn't realize that he in grave danger until the spear that Amano-san no… Fallen angel Raynare throw at him.

He vomit blood when the spear pierce his abdomen and falling down on his again after trying to stand up earlier, I almost whisper 'pathetic' because he fall down with just one stab on his body without even trying to at least giving her a punch in the face but stop it immediately since I compare him with someone that was totally out league him. She give him one final mocking like treasuring the gift that he bought for her and fled the place.

"Geez, Issei… it's pathetic that you die… or it supposed to be 'Issei is dead! You inhuman!' but that only work when she was around and she definitely counter it back with logic that she was not human…"

I thought a punch line that suitable for Issei condition now… am I really don't care of his life or his life isn't really significant to me? That was passed in my mind but I immediately brush it away, from my view Issei is a goner at this point his abdomen has large hole and that amount of blood is totally make him cold in just few minute even if I call ambulance right now… should I make his be released from pain faster but that will make the police search for me if I leave anything that can relate me to his death.

I walked toward him want to at least give him a chance to make a will but I stop my leg when a piece of paper flew out of his jacket pocket and forming a magic circle in the air.

"What the- damn its Gremory clan crest."

I quickly jumped to the nearest bushes that big enough to cover my body, after few second the magic circle appear a long crimson haired girl with a very well endowed breast and good body figure come out from it. She looked toward Issei and saying something to him.

"Your life a going to forfeit anyway so I will pick you up."

She make her bat-like wing appear and a red coloured magic circle appear under Issei almost died body.

"You shall devote your life… to me."

She smile while saying that and I can see that at this point Issei is already blackout since he lost to many blood. She pull out several piece of white coloured chess piece which is pawn and putting it on Issei chest she then chanted.

"I, in the name of Rias Gremory, hereby order thou: Hyoudou Issei, thy soul shalt now return to this world and thou shalt become my devil servant, thy shall become my pawn and rejoice in thy newfound life."

She putting two pieces of pawn piece to Issei chest at first but the piece doesn't glow and entering his body which mean Issei has more value than two point so she continue to put more pieces on him until she exhausted all eight pieces of the pawn pieces she had and after that all the pawn pieces enter his body. The ritual is completed and Issei is reborn as a devil as a sign of success the injury that he had is slowly healed.

"Fuh~ I don't thought that he is actually worth eight points. You better reached my expectation then Hyoudou Issei- Whose there!"

Geh! She noticed me why there is always a cliché moment where you accidently step a dry wood branch when you want to walk away without being noticed time to run I guess. I quickly tighten my shoe and grip my bag slowly then I quickly dash forward ignoring the tree branch that I ran into, after a few second I finally see street road. I quickly ran toward the neighbourhood to run into the intersection that lead to my house.

"Haa! Haa! She is better focusing on Issei or I am doomed."

Wait didn't I actually set emergency forbidden spell if I died? Well I better don't get my bodies got destroyed though or the process will be incomplete… gah! better hurry home then. I now running in the side road that illuminated by the street lamp I already entering my neighbourhood so I assume I already safe here since devils don't really want to have hassle themselves to rewriting memories of many peoples at once. I can hear that hear that Mikasa-san and her families is having dinner just hope she doesn't tell the other about the coupon… wait isn't she is laughing I guess she already in talking mode… leave it leave it now the top priorities is to reach home safely… after few second walking in fast pace I reach my home door... finally.

"I am home…"

I wasn't greeted by anyone as always but today it's fine since if there is someone then Rias Gremory are noticed that it was me that seeing the ritual that she make to turn Issei to devil and she is maybe got a 'brilliant' idea to make me her servant due to fact she is from Gremory clan so there is a high possibility it she also inherit the trait of Gremory which want to win their servant heart and loyalty. I put away my shoes and move to the living room and drop myself into the sofa, for some reason I felt really tired today… date with Koneko-chan, seeing her smile more than the usual, eating with her, playing games with her… witnessing someone death always isn't a good for my mental.

"Haa~ there still few days until I got my power back… better lay low for the time being…"

I sighing and muttered. Honestly a fallen angel wearing a school uniform…. She is the second one though the first one is really going to school learning there. Now the problem is Issei has a Sacred Gear which mean Grigori already noticing that as they sent Raynare to monitoring him but the leader of the fallen never resulting to violence and going by Issei nature they both will become close in just few exchange also it wasn't impossible that Issei actually having a master-disciple relationship with him in just few day.

"I guess I better hit the bathroom first and for dinner… I guess I can just eat the kintsuba and the sweets I buy…"

A rare laziness hit me, I never skip on cooking for my food except I immobilized by tiredness or other unavoidable reason… guess Issei death and reincarnation as devil hit me… a bit hard I guess. I take a shower and have a good half hour of bathtub should refresh my mind. While in the bathroom I can see that I got few cut on my face and if she checking on Issei tomorrow she will noticed this making she had her suspicious on me. It will be troublesome if she resort to violence since she is different from Sona-san which playing with intelligent and not doing something with their emotion clouding their mind.

"I guess I will be needing that medicine again…"

I walked to my room taking my cloth from my closet, a navy blue pyjama tough I originally want to wear red today but due to certain event I avoid it. I then open the bottom drawer and taking out a small box, inside it there was few small bottles with special liquid I open 1 and applied it on my face where I got the cut. The cut begin to heal itself due to the liquid so I close the bottle lid and return the box into the drawer again.

"With these one problem solved… now what to say when Issei started to ask me and the other perverts about Amano Yuuma or Raynare…"

I closed my eye and think what could be used…

'actually you are dating a ghost so when her wish fulfilled she can finally passed on' I think they don't buy it…

'actually you are dreaming, it's just your imagination.' Isn't that a little cruel?

'actually you are just having a virtual girlfriend and you bringing her to your real life.' Isn't it more crueller?

Well let's leave that for tomorrow I guess… I open my laptop and sending mail to Sakura and the leader of the fallen.

To sakura…

[ Good night sakura, sorry to bother you but could you please look into something like if there was a movement by low rank fallen? I just witnessing a fallen killing my classmate due to Sacred Gear so I got a hunch that this isn't going to end just by that. Good night and have a nice dream.]

To a leader that afraid his second in command cut budget of his personal project…

[ I saw a fallen here, did you give her a mission to observe Sacred Gear? I want to know the detail so send me a copy of it a.s.a.p. I saw that she killed someone today, since I know you would rather persuade person that had sacred gear rather than killing them there must be someone that planning behind all of this for example… someone that love to throw his spear of light to anyone that wasn't in his side? Search this okay if it make my plan failed not even your brother can save you or maybe just say good bye to all of your collection and prepare for the wrath of your second in command when he know the budget that was used in your private experiment.]

That's should do it, I feel bad to make Sakura worked too much since she is also focusing in her third year in high school so I can expect report in few day but for the old man that secretly reroute the budget into his personal experiment… no excuse if I don't get it by tomorrow. The clock already showing 9 p.m. it's still early but since I feel very tired I lie down on the bed and let the darkness temporary embrace me.

"I guess tomorrow is going to be hectic…Haa…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoy Shun dates with Koneko since I put effort on it based on few reference I watch and read it's quite long chapter due to I continuously writing, originally I tended to stop at 12k word count but it extended 5k more. I had receive review and now it already accumulated into two page *clap* *clap* I didn't thought it reach it by the way but thank you for it I really appreciate it.**

 **Okay last chapter I say that I will introduce Asia in this chapter but I only just reach when Issei become devil; I try my best with the chant by the way. I thought I make the chapter too long so I delay her appearance for another chapter but I also say that I will slowly reveal Shun secret right so did his secret slowly exposed?**

 **Okay here the reply for the review I got so far.**

* * *

 **January**

* * *

 **SatanPie:**

 **I happy that you enjoy it, for the grammar part I working on it so just don't put your hope too high for a top notch grammar I guess?**

 **Wacko12:**

 **Glad that you enjoy it but for the grammar part I still working on it.**

 **faxtures:**

 **Thank's I appreciate that.**

 **February**

* * *

 **Wacko12:**

 **Don't worry I won't make Shun a devil servant.**

 **RonnieK23:**

 **I am glad you enjoy the story so far, to be honest I don't really know how to write the summary for the story so I just put it when I first post this story and leave it until now so I write the pairing after the reply section I guess? About Shun strength… maybe I want him to be at least can fight toe to toe with top 100 in Vali strongest person list or can give hard challenge to anyone below Top 10?**

 **CyberIona:**

 **I glad that you enjoy this story so far I really appreciate it. I try my best to improve my grammar and I will reduce the overuse of Japanese word I guess but if I totally want to put something in Japanese then give the translation in a bracket then please bear with me at that time though thank you for following by the way.**

 **redburningdragon:**

 **I don't think she will be the main heroine it this story but I will make her screen time or line? more often since she is also adorable… I guess? Hey! Wait I still haven't had idea who the main heroine… well I guess it will goes as the story proceed I guess.**

 **Yeah… it was them, geez I thought there wasn't anyone that noticed them since the isn't anyone asked but meh~ they have important role for Shun but I don't think they make appearance though maybe only just cameo. I made this story to have a mild crossover with Fate series or Nasuverse by the way so expect more Nasuverse element as the story goes further.**

 **SherdX01:**

 **Sorry for the wait and I happy that you still remember this story after long hiatus I really appreciate your review. I will plan to make them meet face to face on the next chapter; I hope, but maybe not in the best impression I guess so just wait till they meet though it will come soon.**

* * *

 **Okay that's it for the reply time for the pairing which never touched… really?**

* * *

 **Issei.**

 **Rias Gremory ( I set that she is with Issei since Issei can't power up if Rias wasn't with him; isn't you happy Issei you can be Oppai dragon and Rias can be switch princess.)**

 **Xxxx**

 **Xxxxx**

 **Really? I just thought Rias for Issei harem?**

* * *

 **Shun**

 **Toujou Koneko ( Isn't it obvious from the early chapter. Will explain later why she open up to Shun faster and more than others)**

 **XXXX Sakura (Well I already planned this)**

 **XXXX ( Maybe someone from Fate Series or Nasuverse?)**

 **XXXX (Also same with above)**

 **Still in idle….**

 **Asia Argento (I made that Shun had some history with her, still thinking whether make she just a little sister figure to Shun or love interest.)**

 **Xenovia Quatra (I made that Shun had some history with her, I still thinking whether making her Shun friend or Lover. I guess the swimming pool cleaning scene and the parents meeting days will be slightly different from Issei version I guess if lover.)**

 **Shindou Irina (Also same reason with Xenovia but any route her relationship with Shun will be quite complicated.)**

 **Rossweisse ( A long time history with Shun be expecting a happy life Rossweisse if she was Shun lover maybe changing her personality a bit but I guess She is still hardworking young teacher.)**

* * *

 **I think that's the pairing that I can think of for both Issei and Shun, I know that I am a bit unfair to Issei if I hog all the girls from the ORC but hey Issei will content with just Rias I guess…**

 **I also thinking what gender should I give to Vali, should it be default or Female version of her like in other High School DxD fanfiction… I guess Sakura that also had rivalry relationship with female version Vali isn't so bad.**

 **Well anyway that's it I guess, I hope you enjoy this story and I really appreciate it for reading till this point see you all in the next chapter then.**


End file.
